It All Began When
by occasionee
Summary: "…I saw this sphere of you?" A rewrite/alternative version of Final Fantasy X-2.
1. The Theft

_Same deal as with my _A Hero's Sacrifice_: the following story is designed to be a game, and is already finished in script form. I'll be converting it into prose chapter by chapter whenever I find the time. _

_Enjoy! _

_occasionee _

_P.S. Translations for all Al Bhed spoken will be provided at the bottom of each chapter. _

"Just where in Spira have you been?" Lulu bluntly confronted Wakka the instant he came into sight from the forest road. What had begun as a 'stroll' in the morning had turned into a complete evaporation from the island by the nightfall, and she only had so much patience with the blitzer's caprices.

"Hmph," was Wakka's only reply as he absently passed her, heading straight towards his house. Lulu immediately gave chase.

"You heard me," she insisted.

"Ah, let it go, ya?" Wakka raised his arm in a frustrated gesture. "Rikku showed up."

"Oh. Well that's nice," Lulu said. "Is she staying the night?"

"Ha. Very much doubt it," Wakka muttered.

Lulu sighed and halted her steps, concluding this must be 'one of those days'. Only then did it occur to her to turn around.

"Hm? Isn't Yuna with you?" Lulu wondered as she squinted at the deserted village gate, having unconsciously assumed the girl had silently followed Wakka into the village. Yuna, as it happened, had left to look for the vanished blitzer a few hours ago, and had been just as missing ever since.

"…No," Wakka informed between unnatural chuckles, suddenly amused by the mention of her.

"So… where is she?" Lulu called to his receding figure.

Wakka shook his head.

"She's gone."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It All Began When…

Chapter 1: The Theft

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the darkness, Yuna's fingers traced a mini radiophone hanging on the side of her belt. With a slightly shaky hand, she lifted it to her lips.

"…Rikku?" she whispered into it.

The radiophone crackled for a while before a cheery voice replied.

"Yup, still alive! What is it, Yunie?"

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Yuna spluttered in a low voice, very slightly opening the heavy curtain separating her from a long flight of stairs. On the bottom of the stairs stood an enormous, loudly chattering crowd. Most of them had their back towards her, as if they were expecting something to happen in a whole other direction. At least two guards were placed along the stairs, although Yuna could only make out one side of it.

She squinted at the flow of sunlight coming in. "There are just so many people outside… far more than I imagined there would be."

On the other end, there was a loud giggle, slightly distorted by the crackling.

"Oh Yunie, you're just too much…"

"Any sign of certain bigwigs over there?" asked a second, far calmer voice.

"I… can't say," Yuna replied, squinting on as she lifted the curtain a little bit more. "If they see the curtain moving, they'll realize I'm here. I want to make sure you two get safely in first."

"If there's a lot of people, just get the show on the road," the calm voice advised. "Or we'll all have grown beards by the time you're done."

"Paine's right, Yunie!" Rikku agreed. "We'll be fine, I promise!"

"…I guess you have a point," Yuna admitted. "I'll just begin, then. Well… good luck!"

Taking a deep breath, she switched off the connection and made towards the curtain again. This time, she lifted it so that it revealed a small, planar machina on the wall, and reached out for the uppermost button.

No sooner had hundreds of lights lit up on the ceiling of the Luca stadium, than the noise outside escalated into gasps of happy anticipation, and Yuna stepped forth from the speaker's stand.

"I hope this works," she whispered to herself, stepping down the stairs into the sea of cheers and applause.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Gone?" Lulu pressed on and resumed the chase. "And may I ask where?"

"To look for him."

"Him?"

"Tidus."

Wakka continued to chuckle quietly as he lifted the doorway blankets and entered his house, leaving Lulu to stand stunned outside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Over and out," Rikku informed in her usual cheerful manner. "Good old Yunie. Always worrying for others."

Her companion snorted, glancing over her shoulder down the Highbridge, at the beginning of which they were standing.

"…While failing to realize her own anxiety," she added. "She gonna be alright?"

"Oh, have a little faith in the High Summoner!" Rikku snapped, mockingly offended for Yuna.

"Sure," Paine shrugged, then snorted again. "As if we're the ones with the easy job."

Rikku took a sprint ahead, then wheeled around and replied with a giggle, "Well, we might just be. Only one way to find out!"

They set off towards the main entrance of the temple, Rikku bouncing along cheerfully, Paine following in her wake at a calmer pace. The sun was shining bright and warm above them, and this part of the city seemed somewhat quiescent today; only the distant everyday bustle of the nearby marketplace could be heard from somewhere behind the towering temple walls. It did not escape Paine's notice that Rikku seemed very pleased with herself.

"See?" Rikku sang at the entrance to the temple yard. "It's working!"

Paine gave her a lazy glance, unconvinced. And indeed, as it soon turned out when they entered into the yard, her doubts were not without reason – a single guard was keeping watch at the main door. The girls hid behind a corner.

"See?" Paine said in turn. "It's not."

"Oh, we can handle him," Rikku assured her.

"He'll remember us," Paine pointed out.

"He'll remember a pair of funnily dressed of ladypeople with no connection whatsoever to the High Summoner!" Rikku retorted. "Get your Garment Grid."

Paine first gave her an incredulous look, then one that indicated that she saw her point, but didn't quite approve of the plan. But Rikku had already taken out hers; namely a palm-sized, flat machina with a simple grid figure carved into it. She pressed a few buttons, slid her finger across it, then stopped at one of orb shapes placed around the grid.

And at that very moment, amazingly, her appearance began to change, as her bright-colored Al Bhed style top and shorts swiftly transformed into a long, beautifully adorned white robe with long sleeves and a hood. Paine snorted as she then casually stretched her arms, as though this magical metamorphosis had been the most mundane thing to do.

"This even covers my hair, see?" Rikku said happily, brushing the rim of the hood. "Come on, you too!"

Grudgingly, Paine obeyed, choosing a dark orb in the middle of the grid as she worked the machina. Immediately, her black leather attire began to change into something almost as dark, but considerably more conspicuous; a mostly black and dark blue, flowing sort of outfit, with a large and blue pointed hat.

"Good choice!" Rikku complimented once the transformation was complete, disregarding Paine's mildly repulsed expression. "You can hardly see your face under that thing. Plus, it's bound to be memorable. Well, shall we?"

Expectedly, the guard stopped them at once as they came close enough to the temple entrance, and indeed shot a quizzical look at their unique apparel.

"…Afternoon, ladies," he greeted tensely. "What brings you to the headquarters of New Yevon?"

"We're here to see the boss," Paine informed.

"Praetor Baralai?" the guard said in puzzlement. It was now that they noticed that for someone left singlehandedly in charge of guarding the yard, he looked rather unsure of himself. "B-but I believe his Lordship... uh, Praetorship… that the praetor is absent for today."

"That can't be!" Rikku exclaimed, exchanging knowing glances with Paine. "He promised us an audience!"

"T-there must be some mistake," the guard stuttered, and a tinge of bitterness flashes across his face as he continued, "you see, as I understand, most of our staff are unavailable on this particular day…"

"…Which is why we scheduled for today especially," Paine said casually. "So we could speak with him in peace."

"Indeed?" the guard wondered. "A-and why, if I may ask, have you come to speak with…"

"His Praetorship?" Rikku snapped, starting to run out of patience. "Um, hello? To join the group, of course!"

"But first, we wanna see if it's really just a bunch of pushovers that can't think for themselves."

"As we've been told."

"And well, judging by you alone…"

"…we might just wanna try the Youth League."

It was hard to tell whether the guard was more upset or confused by now, but it was clear that their tactic was working.

"N-no, good grief, I assure you, there's no need…" he spluttered, making frantic arm motions. "My apologies, I must be mistaken then. His Praetor will… I mean, the Praetorship will… Praetor Baralai will see you immediately."

The guard ceremoniously moved his spear out of the way, and Paine walked past him in a queen-like manner.

"Thank you."

"Terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

"Just don't let it happen again!" Rikku giggled as she scurried in Paine's wake through the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"…I beg your pardon?" she finally managed to splutter, when Wakka stuck his head out the doorway, his expression suddenly far more carefree.

"You know, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

With that, he withdrew back inside and burst into another mirthless chuckling fit. Lulu, no longer willing to put this down to a bad day, almost slammed the blankets aside to follow him.

"It's not funny," she said sharply and turned him around by the arm. "Be serious. What are you saying, Wakka?"

"Wha? Still haven't made myself clear?" he snapped, trying to turn away.

"No, not really," Lulu snapped back. "Tell me. What's going on?"

Wakka seemed reluctant, but Lulu did not let go of his arm until he finally gave a deep, yielding sigh and waved off her hand.

"She," he began worriedly, "she told us about this sphere, ya?"

"Yuna did?"

"Nah. Rikku."

"Sphere," Lulu repeated. "Of what?"

"Him."

"…Tidus?"

"Uh-huh."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The inside of the temple was completely quiet, and one brief scouting through the rooms was enough to tell them that no living soul was present. The entrance had brought them to the main hall, previously mainly used as the Yevon courtroom, but apart from its function, the premises had not really changed at all since the fall of Yevon two years ago. Yet something seemed to be giving it a more eerie feeling now, and it could have just as easily been the absence of the Hymn as the absence of the staff.

"It's working!" Rikku rejoiced. "We really have emptied his place!"

Paine shot her a dry glance, motioning criticizingly towards the door.

"Well, apart from that poor chump that his buddies bullied into staying."

"Of course," Paine said and snorted once more. "Free tickets… to think they'd fall for something that obvious…"

"Whose plan are you calling obvious?" Rikku snapped, "Less talk, more haste!"

The girls walked further into the hall, near the elevator to the second floor. It was floating above an abyss into the underground, covered in a layer of mist, which rose from the depths of Bevelle all the way up into the room.

"So… where exactly did you see that sphere?" Paine asked.

Rikku pointed over the elevator, to the second-floor terrace to where it took its passengers. Up there stood a large door.

"The back room in the corridor behind that door. That's where Gippal, Baralai and, uh, that other guy were watching it."

"That doesn't mean it's also where the sphere is kept," Paine reminded her.

"I know," Rikku said, "but it's worth checking out. Let's go!"

The girls got on the elevator, and it steadily floated its way up to the terrace. Rikku couldn't help but crane her neck to try and look down into the void, but the haze of mist was simply too thick to see through. Paine rolled her eyes at how silly she looked, and had to pull her up by the shoulder when the elevator reached its destination. The two of them jumped off and made straight towards the door.

Paine tried the handle.

"It's open!" she exclaimed.

"So?" said Rikku and opened the door wide while Paine still hesitated. "It was open the last time, too."

"...This has all been far too easy," Paine called after Rikku when she was already halfway into the corridor.

"So why are you complaining?"

Somewhat reluctantly, Paine stepped into the corridor. Keeping up her guard, she followed Rikku all the way through to the door standing between them and the back room. The corridor was of the same ornate, reddish design as the outside of the temple, giving it a more ceremonious feel than that of the ghostly hall.

This time, Rikku grabbed the handle. The door was locked.

"And this one was open as well?" Paine asked.

"Unlocked, yes. I just sneaked in and hid behind the furniture."

Paine looked up and down the door.

"…We break it?"

"Um," it was Rikku's turn to hesitate, "is there any other way?"

"Yes," said Paine casually, "I'll break it."

"W-wait!"

By reflex, Paine reached out to draw her sword, but she had hardly even lifted it when she gave a frustrated grunt and put it down.

"I've been wondering this for a while," she muttered, holding out the weapon to Rikku, "but what's with the stick?"

Rikku looked at the staff in her hand, then at the one she was holding in hers.

"Oh, right," she laughed innocently. "The Garment Grid alters your weapon of choice. But you do know some magic, don't you?"

"…Some, yeah," Paine replied lazily as she turned to the door again and raised her leg into a kicking stance. Before Rikku could stop her, she had already smashed it down at her first attempt.

"Not something I can take pride in," she added, between curses at her impractical clothing.

"Brute force is more your style, huh?" Rikku commented half-angrily.

The girls stepped into the room. It was almost as ornately decorated as the corridor, but felt more like a private bedroom than part of the official temple. Besides a bed, a table and a bookshelf, the room had a large sphere screen on one wall and a long, narrow window with a view to the Highbridge on another.

Paine went straight to the window. Almost immediately, she stepped away.

"…I sure hope it's yours, too."

"Huh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There was a long silence as Lulu studied Wakka in disbelief, trying to think of a rational enough response.

"It… _was_ recorded two years ago, right?"

"Nope," Wakka said quickly.

"Why not?" Lulu demanded.

"…Uh, well," he began with far less confidence, "that's what Rikku kept telling us, anyway. And still… she swore it was him, ya? And somehow… I believe her."

Wakka's voice tailed off hopefully, but Lulu sighed and shook her head.

"Wait!" she then exclaimed. "You said… Yuna went looking for him?"

"Yeah, that she did, 'long with Rikku," Wakka replied with a snort. "Just like that, can you believe it?"

Lulu stared at him for a while before turning away, and gazing up into the ceiling.

"No… I can't. Not until I have seen this sphere myself."

"Mmh," Wakka mumbled in agreement. Another long silence followed as they both just stood there for a while, Lulu sinking deep into thought, Wakka grunting quietly while trying to fix his chronically stiff neck.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_It all began when we lost a friend. A trustworthy friend._

In the outskirts of Luca, near the stone steps leading to the Highroad, four characters stood in wait, trying to keep their distance from the multitudes milling about. Even as the sun was starting to set, but the bustle in the city had still not quieted down, and the air around them was growing more and more anxious.

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Rikku panicked, motioning with her hands.

"If I knew, I woulda told you an hour ago, ya?!" Wakka snapped, looking twice in the same direction without realizing it. "Freakin' late is where she is!"

"Should we go look for her?" Rikku suggested.

"There's no need," said Paine coolly, nodding her head towards the bypassing crowds. "Listen."

"Aw, I knew I should've skipped work and come earlier!" a nearby young man lamented. "I catch one glimpse of her and bam! She's gone."

"At least you saw her," his friend grunted. "Man, I woulda sold my left foot for that glimpse."

"She'll be back tomorrow though, won't she, Mom?" a little girl behind them demanded. "Won't she?!"

"The lady is very busy, dear, you must understand…"

More and more voices of disappointment followed as the horde moved ahead, replacing the cries of joy and satisfaction that could still be heard just moments ago. Lulu gave a knowing smile.

"I see," she said calmly. "She's already on her way."

"But just how is she planning to get through _that_ unnoticed, huh?" Wakka pointed out, looking over the fence down into the marketplace, where an even thicker and louder crowd still persisted.

Paine's eyes then seemed to catch something, and she stood up on her toes to peer over the masses.

"I don't think 'unnoticed' is the word for it…"

Rikku, Lulu and Wakka all turned to look. Something big, clumsy and whitish was pushing its way through the crowd toward them, much to the irritation of everyone but the children around.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Careful there, fatty!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" a falsely low voice kept apologizing.

"Mom, Dad!" cried the children. "Is that a real Moogle?!"

"A Moogle?" Rikku echoed.

Finally, the mascot stopped to pant in front of the party, and suddenly their surroundings began to clear out as people thronged away, and parents were busy trying to drag their children along. That's when they began to see something familiar about the creature.

"…Yuna?" Rikku exclaimed in surprise, holding back a giggle.

"What?!" Wakka cried.

"Shhhh!" the Moogle-disguised High Summoner hushed her friends as a few heads were turned around them.

"I-I mean," Rikku said quickly, still half-giggling, "Yu-_you know_, you're in our way!"

"That's the best you could find on the Garment Grid?" Paine grunted.

"Well, it's certainly the most disguising," Rikku laughed.

"And yet hardly the least conspicuous…" said Lulu, also mildly amused.

"It's not funny," Yuna said with a defeated tone. "This is the only one they don't recognize me wearing." Seeing that there was hardly anyone around them anymore, she ventured to remove the headpiece.

"Shocking," Paine joked.

"That's right… _fatty_," Rikku giggled on, poking at the costume's round belly.

"Hey!" Yuna protested.

"_Oo_-kay, enough of jokes, now," Wakka cut in. "Well, you three? Did the plan work or what?"

Yuna and Rikku exchanged awkward glances. Paine simply sighed.

"Well, partially," Rikku finally said, scratching her head.

"Yes, it seems most of New Yevon accepted the free tickets," Yuna added. "But as for the leaders…"

"I knew we should've just done the concert…!" Rikku muttered, prompting Yuna to look away with a sound of embarrassment. "Now there's something they wouldn't have missed even without…"

"I don't think that would've helped much," Paine cut her off.

"E-enough of regrets…!" Yuna interrupted. "So you didn't get the sphere?"

A moment of silence passed as Rikku and Paine turned to stare at Yuna, looking mildly offended.

"Huh?" Rikku said. "'Course we did."

"R-really?" Yuna's face lit up.

"It was a close call, though," Paine said grimly. "We were practically caught red-handed. And there's always a possibility they recognized us."

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

Rikku grinned innocently, tilting her head.

"Wellll…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rikku hurried to the window.

"…They're coming back!" she gasped. Paine had already proceeded to search the room feverishly.

"Wait," Rikku then said as she got a better look at the party marching along the Highbridge, "it's just Baralai, a couple of soldiers and…" She squinted down as hard as she could. "…and the guy who was watching the sphere with him… I think?"

"That's four against two," Paine reminded her. "Let's find the sphere, quick!"

The girls rummaged and rummaged around the room, but as it soon became evident by the sparse furniture alone, the sphere was nowhere to be found. But they kept on looking persistently, until they heard the sound of swift footsteps approaching from the corridor.

Paine stood up quickly.

"We gotta fight them."

"And leave without the sphere… this is great," Rikku moaned.

"'Leave' being the best case scenario…"

Nodding at each other, the girls ran back into the corridor, immediately to face the stupefied praetor Baralai and his soldiers.

"O-outta the way!" Rikku yelled.

"Oooh, so you're the young ladies that 'looked so nice to me'!" one of the soldiers taunted. "Sorry, but you might have just ruined your chances of joining New Yevon... burglars."

"That's enough," praetor Baralai said, his voice suddenly very calm and collected. He drew out his weapon. "I believe this matter will be quickly settled."

At that very moment, a horrifying realization struck them both.

"…P-Paine," Rikku whispered, "you do realize we… cannot change back?"

"…Don't worry," Paine assured her, although with a worried look. "Sword or spells, when it comes to this guy, I…"

"Huh?"

"I mean, let's go!"

Even though the girls had a hard time adjusting to their new fighting techniques, the two soldiers were hardly a match against them, and fell easily. Baralai, however, was a considerably tougher opponent, and it was only thanks to their relentless teamwork that they were finally able to bring him down.

A moment before falling to the floor, unconscious, the praetor cast a frightened look at them, trying to catch a glimpse of their faces, but they both quickly turned away.

Immediately, Rikku crouched down over the unaware Baralai and searched his pockets.

"Oooh, now what do we have here, huh?" she sang triumphantly as she pulled forth a familiar-looking sphere and showed it off to Paine. Paine shook her head.

"Good job… I guess. Now let's get out of here."

"Think they're gonna be alright?" Rikku wondered, glancing at Baralai and the soldiers.

"Just fine. Come on."

The girls hurried through the corridor as fast as they could, but just as they were about to reach the door to the terrace, it suddenly flew open.

The fourth man of the party stepped forth. Getting their first close look at the man, they noticed that he was very young, possibly only around Yuna's age. The elaborate white and blue robe he was wearing indicated a high position in New Yevon. He had thick, shoulder-length fair hair and dark blue eyes that could have looked gentle, had he been wearing a less harsh and battle-ready expression on his face.

He motioned towards the glimmering orb in Rikku's hand.

"I'll be taking the sphere, if you don't mind."

"We do mind!" Rikku declared, closing the sphere tightly in her both hands.

"Then have it your way," the stranger said with a calmness comparable to Baralai's, drawing – to the girls' shock – both of his weapons of choice, a light longsword and a staff. And as it soon became all-too clear, his fighting style involved the seamless, masterful usage of them both.

The battle was nothing like the previous one. The girls could barely keep up a decent defense, let alone go on the offensive. They were soon reduced to simply using their staffs as shields as the stranger swung his sword in quick, powerful arcs towards them. His spells were no less overwhelming, and reluctant as the girls were to give in, the odds were looking less and less to their favour by the minute.

"We can't…" Paine groaned, glancing towards Rikku. "Not like this…"

Rikku answered with a knowing nod, which seemed to suggest that they should try and escape as soon as they possibly could. But at that moment, as her attention briefly diverted from warding off the man's attacks to making this gesture, the man saw his opportunity and struck as hard as he could towards Rikku's sphere-holding hand. Startled, Rikku managed to hold onto the sphere just barely, and instead, something else slipped from her possession.

It all happened very fast. Rikku's Garment Grid crashed loudly as it fell to the floor, and in the blink of an eye, she had reverted back to her normal form, with bright-colored Al Bhed clothes, long golden hair and twin blades equipped as weapons. The girls gasped in horror, and the man seemed stunned – so stunned that he took a step backwards, both of his weapons dropping to his sides.

After the initial shock, another expression crossed his face, and it was impossible to say whether it was a flash of recognition or merely a realization that the uninvited guests had been in disguises all along. But the girls had no time to dwell on this; instead, they immediately took advantage of the situation: with her dual blades, Rikku stripped him of his weapons, and Paine elbowed him against the wall, clearing their way to the exit.

It was only when they reached the end of the Highbridge that the girls dared to look back, and saw to their relief that there were no pursuers.

"Wow, I guess you smacked him pretty hard, huh?" Rikku commented between pants.

"I… guess so," Paine said quietly, a puzzled frown on her face. Even as Rikku turned on her heels, happily juggling the sphere between her hands, she remained gazing towards the temple for a while, unable to shake off a feeling of anxiety.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wakka… there's something about this sphere you're not telling me."

Wakka turned to face her with exaggerated surprise.

"Huuuh? I haven't seen it, have I?"

"Quit playing dumb."

Wakka stared at her incredulously, as though to insist he had no idea what she was talking about, but Lulu was again determined to glower at him as hard and as long as it took for him to drop the act.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_It all began when we lost a friend. A trustworthy friend. I suppose that's true in more ways than one._

_But the one I'm referring to is Fahrenheit, our airship. Yes, the one you and Rikku found in the bottom of the sea, and that we rode all around Spira, and finally inside Sin two years ago. We could hardly believe it just went and refused to fly any longer. _

By the end of the story, Yuna seemed shaken.

"All that on my account…" she whispered, then bowed as deep as she could. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't even start, Yuna," Paine snorted. Rikku only gave a mischievous giggle, making Yuna lift her head in puzzlement.

"Sorry," Rikku laughed, "it's just a little hard to take you seriously in that get-up."

"Ah…!" Yuna finally took the hint and changed back into her normal look. The area had emptied of people now, and sun had almost set into the gold and pink horizon.

"But still," she continued, "you even lost your Grid…"

"Yunie, Yunie," Rikku cut her short, "now you're just being silly!" She hesitated a moment before she added, "We all miss Tidus, you know? And you're doing this for him too, right?"

Yuna raised her eyes, and at first she simply nodded. A silence fell among them. Then, after a while, her expression suddenly changed and she turned to Rikku again, "Wait. What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Rikku said at first. "What do you mean, what do I…" Then the realization hit her, and she exchanged looks with Paine, Lulu and Wakka.

"She still doesn't know, does she?"

"Well, maybe that's 'cause you made a point of only tellin' me, saying she should see it for herself?!" Wakka snapped.

"I did?" Rikku said sheepishly.

"You might have," Paine said dryly.

"What?" Yuna cut in. "Everyone, what's going on?"

Rikku stepped closer to her, an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Yuna. I really meant to tell you, but it was… just a bit hard to say. To you, I mean."

"…What was?" Yuna asked quietly.

Rikku sighed.

"Come on. Let's get back to the airship."

Yuna gave a tense nod. Rikku took a few running steps ahead, beckoning them forward.

"So," Wakka began, desperate to change the subject, "you did get your friend to fix it, then?"

Rikku nodded, "Yup! But let's handle it with care, just in case."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_In the end Rikku decided to turn to an Al Bhed man called Gippal, a childhood friend of hers, who is now the leader of the Machine Faction, a group of Al Bhed who build old machina anew. If anyone could help, he could._

Night had almost fallen when the five of them walked across the city, its streets now mostly quiet and deserted. Silence would have most likely reigned over them as well, had Wakka not been so determined to fill it with aimless chatter.

"The blitz season starts in a few weeks, ya?" he rambled, looking up at the stadium they were passing. "I wonder how my boys are doin'… they didn't do too well last year without a proper captain, ya? Maybe I abandoned them too early… but then again, can't really see myself diving back into the pool after this long of a break, ya?"

_But as it turned out, Gippal wasn't to be found at the Djose Temple, the Machine Faction headquarters. The Al Bhed there said that he was visiting Baralai, the praetor of New Yevon, in Bevelle. They even asked her to go there and check up on him, as he had apparently taken his time. _

"…And besides, I hear the Goers are startin' to lose their touch, ya? If you ask me, they should just up and fire that dolt they call coach, I mean, heck, in the semifinals last year…"

"Wakka, please," Lulu butted in, sensing the suppressed agony on everyone's faces.

"Whaaat?" Wakka protested. "You were there, you remember how he threw a fit when the referee…"

"…Wakka, please," Yuna repeated emphatically, and Wakka's voice lowered into embarrassed mumble.

_The city of Bevelle had not changed a bit - what with everyone asking who Rikku was, and what business she had there. She said she was lucky to actually make it to the temple. While the monks looked away, she crept in and found Gippal in one of the inner rooms. He was with the praetor and some other man. The three of them were watching a sphere. _

_A sphere… of you. _

Reaching the airship, parked at Dock 5, the five of them climbed in. Rikku almost had to pull the rest of them by the hand to steer them away from the bridge, but just as they were about to enter the cabin instead, she saw that this had not helped.

"Yuuuuna!" Brother sang, materializing out of nowhere. "Welcome baaack!"

"T-thank you, Brother," Yuna spluttered, slightly startled.

"Hud huf, behrayt*," Rikku brushed him off, pushing him away by the face.

"Aqlica sa*?!" Brother protested, but left them alone as they proceeded into the cabin.

_Rikku said she heard them talking afterwards, saying that no one was to know about the sphere or its contents. I wished to confront them about the matter, but Paine said there was no trusting these men, who were so bent on keeping the whole thing secret. On some level, I agreed. I came to realize that if I ever wanted to get just a glimpse of that sphere, I would have to act and not wait. Put it bluntly – steal it from them. _

Yuna observed Rikku closely as she delved into her bag and took out the sphere. She let it rest on her palms for a while before giving a soft smile and holding it out to Yuna.

"…Well, this is it," she said. "Whenever you're ready, Yunie."

Yuna nodded, and slowly closed her hands around the sun-colored crystal ball, lifting it from Rikku's hands with a deep breath.

_The three of us devised a plan: I would give an interview and hand out autographs in Luca, while Rikku and Paine would sneak into the temple and seize the sphere. All members of New Yevon would be provided with free tickets to the event, so as to make sure the two of them would find the temple empty. It really felt embarrassing to charge the rest of Spira at hearing me speak, even at the mere sight of me, but we agreed that all proceeds would go to charity. We even promoted it as a charity event. _

With a hesitant motion, Yuna switched on the sphere. The others gathered close around her.

At first there was only crackle and rustle, and a hazy, wobbly view into somewhere pitch black and constricted. Then, little by little, a youthful male figure began to take shape amidst the darkness. He appeared to be down on his knees, and holding something in both of his outstretched hands. The details of his face were blurred by the poor quality of the footage, but the overall impression was of an angry expression.

"This is ridiculous!" he then began to shout, his somewhat high-pitched voice distorted by the crackling. "I don't know who you are or what you're playing at, a-and you're lucky I don't even care to know! Just let me out, now! …Are you listening? You've got no right to keep me here!"

Yuna's heart sank. What the man was grasping in his hands were a pair of bulky, unyielding bars, closing him inside a dim, narrow prison cell. His plea falling on deaf ears, he lowered his head and slouched down in desperation.

But at that moment, the film abruptly cut into something else entirely. Suddenly, the screen was dominated by a colossal, ominous-looking machina, built to resemble a massive monster with long, curved horns.

"Huh?" Rikku gasped, indicating that this part was new to her as well. The beast-like weapon was stationed at the end of enormous dark hall with a high ceiling, and guarded by what had to be at least a dozen soldiers.

But hardly had the party taken in this menacing vision, when the film was again disrupted, and clips of the prisoner and those of the colossus began to alternate. This lasted only seconds, however, and then, all at once, it all dissolved away in a white flash.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, uh," he mumbled, "it's just that he, uh… well."

"Yes?"

"Well, I mean," Wakka scratched his head, "he… he was in a bit of a trouble, ya?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A small, sad smile rose on Yuna's lips, and she turned away from them and spoke quietly, "So... that's why. It... it puzzled me, you know? Why he never came to see me... assuming he really had come back. That's why."

"Yuna, I'm so sorry…" Rikku whispered, moving closer to her.

Wakka was not convinced.

"Now hold on a sec, ya?" he cut in, an assertive tone to his voice. "Let's just not jump into conclusions just yet. You sure this didn't just happen two years ago?"

Rikku shook her head eagerly.

"No, it couldn't have."

Lulu seemed to agree.

"…I think a more appropriate question would be… is that really him?"

Awkward silence followed the reasonable, if rather cynical remark. Rikku could no longer take Yuna's silence, and she placed her hand compassionately on her shoulder.

"You alright, Yunie?"

Nodding reassuringly, Yuna turned back to them.

"...Y-yeah. Just a little shocked, I guess."

Finally, she lifted her head to reveal a smile, and took a deep breath before saying, "Well, no time to waste! After all... it looks like he needs my help."

This brought tentative smiles on the others' faces as well, with the possible exception of Paine, who was still regarding Yuna in a rather matter-of-fact manner.

"Mm. Just tell us where to start."

Yuna considered this for a moment, then gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, that's just it," she said. "I have absolutely no idea…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rikku: "*Not now, pinhead"

Brother: "*Excuse me?!"


	2. Change of Heart

Chapter 2: Change of Heart

_That's right. I had absolutely no idea. It'd been a while since I'd been on an adventure, anyway. Two years, to be precise. Sin was gone, and people all around Spira lived a quiet, peaceful life. _

_I was no different. Not until that day. _

Later that night, Yuna and Rikku sat in the cabin, looking out of the window across the dark surging sea.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuna asked. "That man… he didn't hurt you?"

Rikku laughed.

"No, no, I mean, he was pretty tough, but we kept him at bay alright. I wonder who he was though… and why he and Baralai left the temple, if not to see you at the stadium?"

"Hm," Yuna mumbled as though in contemplation, but her mind was already elsewhere.

"I should…" she then began and reached into her bag, taking out her Garment Grid. "I should give you this. You lost yours because of me, after all."

Rikku gave a wide, amused grin, and then shook her head, her long golden locks swinging from side to side.

"Oh Yunie, now you're just being silly!" she said, gently pushing her cousin's hand away. "You need that more than I do. The High Summoner thing, remember? People lose their marbles at the sight of you, remember?"

"Yes, but…" Yuna admitted, and seemed rather embarrassed to do so. "He saw you, didn't he? Without the disguise…"

"That's right, he did," Rikku said thoughtfully. "Well, why don't you hold on to it anyway. I'll just make myself a new one."

Yuna nodded with a small smile.

"Okay."

Rikku is doing great. You can tell she's worried about me, and she's worried about you, but other than that she just… shines. I think that's the way you, too remember her from two years ago. She's been studying machina and teaching people all around Spira how to use them. More than a few still have their reservations about machina, but the prejudice and the discrimination that her people used to face seem to have just... disappeared. That makes me so happy, I can't even put it into words.

Oh, and the Garment Grid, of course, is a machina. It allows us to don a variety of attires, and disguise ourselves quickly. Rikku said its main function is to access different weapons, and the matching outfits are only something that brings out their best potential. So far, though, we've been mainly using it as a disguise machine. More than one of us have need of a secret identity...

"We should get back to the others," Rikku suggested. "Paine'll want to be getting down to business."

Yuna nodded and started to stand up, letting out a laughter.

"It's strange, isn't it? How deeply we've come to trust her, even though we only just met. I still feel awful for getting her into trouble like that..."

"She insisted on helping us out, remember? 'No matter what the consequences', remember?" Rikku playfully mimicked Paine's sombre tone of voice.

"Yes, but..."

"No buts! Stop apologizing and thank her instead!"

Paine is a new friend of ours. She may not be the chatty or happy-go-lucky type, but I can tell she's a wonderful person. I only wish she talked about herself a little more, but I guess that's just me. Come to think of it, I don't even know why she wants to help us. You know... what's in it for her. But no… I shouldn't be too nosy. I owe her thanks and that's all that matters.

Yuna and Rikku began to make their way to the bridge, but to their surprise they already met the others in the corridor. Wakka had just slammed the exit shut, with a deeply relieved look on his face.

"Great timing, Yuna!" he panted. "Had you made your entrance like, five seconds ago, he wouldn't have left us alone for centuries, ya?"

"He?" Yuna echoed.

"I believe he was called Yaibal," Lulu recollected. "From the Youth League. He came to give you this."

Lulu held out a carefully decorated envelope to Yuna.

"More like that was his last resort in case you weren't available," Paine snorted as Yuna studied the envelope, looking dazed.

"Yeah, and he just wouldn't shut up!" Wakka growled. "How'd he get inside, anyway?"

"Let's not think about it," Lulu said. She then waited until Yuna had opened the letter and added, "It is an invitation to the Youth League Headquarters, isn't it, Yuna?"

Yuna nodded silently, eyes on the letter.

"Yeah."

She then put it down, sighing.

"...They want me to join, don't they?"

"They can't make you," Paine stated immediately.

"Well," Yuna said, "I suppose I can pay them a visit. But no more. I want to meet them personally and make that clear."

"Sounds good to me," Lulu agreed.

"Me too, Yuna!" said Wakka. "Let's do it!"

Shh! This is confidential. I was secretly hoping for Lulu and Wakka to become more than friends, but… well, that never happened. But they're still best friends and dearly love each other. The three of us led a simple life in Besaid until just a few days ago. When I heard about the sphere from Rikku, I simply rushed off the island, leaving the two of them behind. Now I'm really glad I came to pick them up later. What would I do without my big brother and sister?

"The letter says to come anytime," Paine said, peeking over Yuna's shoulder. "Should we leave it for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, let's," Yuna nodded. She clasped the letter tighter in her hands, and for a while looked as if she was about to say something else, but quickly changed her mind.

"Um, well then, since it's settled now... I think I'll be going to bed. Good night... and, uh, thank you."

Yuna gave a bow and swiftly excused herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning, Yuna slept in. As she hazily became aware of the sunlight outside, already shining high up in the sky, she gasped and rose on her elbows with a start.

"Ahh...!"

She got up quickly and hurried through the corridor towards the bridge. She was already about to enter when she suddenly heard the others talking though the door, and a familiar name spoken in the conversation. She instinctively took a step back, and stopped to listen in for a moment.

"Mm," Paine mumbled. "Rikku did mention him a couple of times. Got the feeling he was good at getting into trouble."

"Uh, yeah..." Wakka said. "You could say that."

"And what'd you say happened to him, again?" Paine asked.

"Well..." Rikku began to answer, when Yuna suddenly awoke to reality, shook her head and entered.

The others looked startled and guilty, but she pretended not to notice.

"Yunie! G'morning!" Rikku greeted even more energetically than usual.

"Morning," Yuna replied, glancing at them all respectively. "Well? Everyone ready to go?"

"You bet!" Rikku assured her, clenching her fist. "Let's go tell those Youth League boneheads to leave you alone!"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Wakka nodded.

"As am I," Lulu said.

Paine simply gave her trademark snort, and Yuna nodded at Brother, sitting behind the steering yoke as usual.

"Let us move-move-moooove!" he exclaimed.

When the Eternal Calm began, well, at first people were simply happy. Freed of pain and suffering, they could finally see the beautiful world around them, and combine their strength to rebuild what Sin had destroyed of it. But soon... great confusion followed. What next? Who should they follow now that both maesters and summoners were gone? That's when New Yevon and the Youth League were founded. The two groups vowed to find out the secrets of Spira's past by searching for spheres all around the land. But they saw things more or less differently from the beginning, so now they are something of rivals to each other.

I won't go into details, for I'd probably get something wrong with all these rumours going around, but… the Youth League is the more liberal of the groups, and was founded by people who opposed New Yevon. The members are mostly former Crusaders, the most celebrated of them being their leader… meyvn Nooj.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Brother parked the airship at the foot of the Mushroom Rock, on top of which stood the Youth League Headquarters. As Yuna and the others got out, they immediately noticed a small assembly of people nearby, shooting anxious, curious glances their way. Some of them seemed to be holding instruments, and as Yuna tentatively began to approach, their faces lit up and they began to play a cheery tune with them.

"What's with the reception committee, eh?" Wakka snorted.

"How did they know I was coming today?" Yuna wondered.

"I don't think they did..." Paine mumbled.

An eager-looking young man then hurried to meet the visitors, and Wakka gave a grunt of repulsion.

"Lady Yuna!" he exclaimed. "So it is today that you have decided to honour us with your visit! We're all so very delighted to welcome you!"

"Thank you, I…" Yuna began, but was startled by the man's rather excited handshake.

"Ah, of course, my apologies!" the man babbled on. "My name is Yaibal, at your service, my lady. I actually popped by your airship last night..."

"'Popped by'?" Wakka snapped. "Broke into, more like!"

"Yes," Yuna laughed, "I guessed as much. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady! Come, meet my..."

He took her by the arm and turned towards the 'reception committee', when a sudden dissonance in the music made him block his ears. Yuna and the others watched in confusion as he grunted in disgust and marched up to a familiar-looking young Leaguer.

"Clasko!" he yelled. "Not again! Just who taught you to play your trombone like that?!"

"N-no one, sir," the timid young man stuttered. "That's kind of the problem. You see, I don't actually know how to..."

"No excuses! To think our special guest had to hear that poor excuse for a..."

"Uh," Yuna cut in, "that's quite alright. Will you excuse me while I say hello to my old friend here?"

"Oh," Yaibal said in surprise, "of course, my lady."

Yaibal bowed courteously and moved a little farther away, leading the rest of the orchestra with him. Yuna laughed as Clasko gave a relieved sigh.

"Good to see you, Clasko," she said. "How are you doing these days?"

"You too, Lady Yuna," Clasko said. "And not too bad, thanks. The Youth League has kept me busy. There's the sphere hunts, and then this whole... 'League Orchestra'... thing..."

"Yet you don't seem too thrilled," Yuna observed. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, Your Ladyship need not worry about me," Clasko assured her, not too convincingly.

"Oh, come on, Clasko!" Rikku demanded.

"Well..." Clasko gave another sigh. "Aside from the fact that I'm in the orchestra when I can't even play this instrument... well, it's really nothing, it's just that... remember Captain Lucil and Elma, my former comrades from the Chocobo Knights?"

Yuna nodded.

"Of course."

"Well, we all joined the League at about the same time... but the two of them have already made senior officers, and I'm still pretty much just a member. Heh... pretty pathetic, huh?"

"So that's what troubles you," Yuna said.

"Yeah... a little bit," Clasko said warily. "Anyway, I shouldn't take any more of your time. Please go on ahead to the headquarters. Both the Captain and Elma should be in today."

"...Right," Yuna said. "Well, take care."

"You too, my lady."

Yuna nodded at Yaibal to signal they were ready to go, and he seemed more than happy to beckon them forward.

As the party began to climb up the rock, they soon found that the area was positively swarming with fiends, and each of them drew their weapon of choice. Thankfully, there was no need to use the Garment Grids this time, so Rikku was free to wield her twin blades and Paine her heavy, skull-decorated sword.

Yuna hesitantly took out her sword too, gazing at it for a while before taking a deep breath and giving it a swing. This was her first time using it outside of Besaid, but she was already fairly confident about her ability. But whenever she looked at its shimmering blue, watery blade, she couldn't help but feel she lacked the right to use it. Twice it had been given as a gift, but never to her. She had just taken it.

"Aren't you coming, Yunie?" Rikku called.

"O-oh. Yes. I'm sorry."

As she caught up to the others, Yuna noticed Yaibal looking at the sword with interest, and quickly put it into use so as to shift his attention.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Phew!" Wakka panted as the party finally got on the elevator that would take them up to the Youth League Headquarters. It was located on the very top of the Mushroom Rock, the site where the infamous Operation Mi'ihen had taken place two years ago. "Aren't you guys all formed Crusaders? What's with the fiend farm?"

"Wish I knew," Yaibal sighed. "We have entire squads assigned to keep them at bay, but they just keep on coming... but," he suddenly changed back into his over-enthusiastic tone, "I see they were hardly a challenge to the Lady High Summoner! May I congratulate you on your excellent swordsmanship!"

"...T-thank you," Yuna said quietly and again tried to make her weapon as invisible as possible.

Thankfully, Yaibal dropped the subject there and gestured them forward into the yard surrounding the Headquarters. The area had not changed notably since two years ago, apart from a large purple marquee that stood near the edge of the cliff, decorated with long yellow flags printed with the League's logo. A few smaller tents had been set up along the way to the marquee, and the yard was teeming with lively young people, many of whom had that Crusader-like military air about them.

"This way, my lady, this way!" Yaibal waved as he marched into the inner yard with Yuna and the others following in his wake, taking in the sight.

"Wow," Rikku said. "They must be as big as New Yevon by now."

"If not bigger, ya?" Wakka suspected. "I hear they're especially popular with them young folks."

"But there's 'them old folks', too," Paine pointed out.

"And it would seem New Yevon too, is striving to establish a youthful image," Lulu remarked. "The praetor cannot be much older than Yuna's age."

"Yeah, guess you're right, ya?" Wakka said.

"Lady Yuna!"

Yuna turned her head to spot another familiar face, waving at her from the entrance to the marquee. She smiled, and the young woman ran over to meet them.

"Lady Yuna! I don't suppose you remember me?"

"But of course I do," Yuna laughed. "Don't be silly, Elma."

"Wow, so you do remember!" Elma exclaimed in delight. "And hey, looking good, I bet you've been doing great!"

"Well, just fine. How're things with you?"

"Brilliant! And oh, Captain Lucil's inside with meyvn Nooj. It is the meyvn you came to visit, right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, I really gotta dash," Elma then said, glancing over Yuna's shoulder at two other Leaguers apparently waiting for her. "Well, see you later!"

"Take care!"

Yaibal seemed very happy indeed about this reunion.

"I see your Ladyship has more than one old friend here in the League! Please wait here while I inform meyvn Nooj of your arrival."

He entered the marquee, leaving behind an awkward silence that seemed to scream 'he-totally-expects-you-to-join-now'.

A couple of young Leaguers then passed by them, and Yuna couldn't help overhearing a snippet of their conversation.

"...and you know what? The whole New Yevon thing's just making me sick!"

"You can say that again! I just keep thinking how many spheres they've already found..."

"...and planning to hide from us forever!"

"Well you said it! The boss says to take it easy, but..."

As the youngsters slipped away from their hearing range, Yaibal emerged from the marquee.

"The meyvn is ready to see you," he informed ceremoniously.

"…Thank you."

Yuna and the others followed Yaibal inside, where Captain Lucil was standing by another yellow blanket with the League symbol, hanging from the ceiling all the way to the ground. It looked like an entrance to an inner part of the marquee.

"We meet again, Lady Yuna, after two years," Lucil greeted with a bow. "I'll leave you to it now, but I'd very much like to speak with you one of these days myself."

"And so you shall, Captain," Yuna replied and bowed back.

"The meyvn is inside," Lucil informed, gesturing towards the blanket. "I beg your leave."

With that, the captain excused herself. Yaibal lifted the blanket to let Yuna and the others into the meyvn's room. Inside stood a tall young man with his long back towards them, leaning on a cane with a slight crouch. His left arm and leg appeared to be artificial machina prosthetics, and as he turned and took a few steps towards the party, it was obvious that he did so with some difficulty.

He smiled at Yuna.

"…The High Summoner. It is an honour."

"…Likewise, meyvn," Yuna replied.

Nooj took a quick look around the party.

"I assume your friends here are your former guardians?"

"Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka are, yes," Yuna said, gesturing at them respectively. "And this is Paine."

"Yes… I know," Nooj grinned.

"I'm sorry?"

"He said he knows," Paine cut in. "That I wasn't your guardian."

"Ah… right."

Nooj smiled again, and began to wander about the room, this time a little more nimbly.

"Well then…" he began. "You decided not to put off your visit, then. Of course, you could have refused, too."

"Uh... yes?" Yuna said in puzzlement.

"I think she wants you to cut to the chase," Paine put in bluntly.

"Right, Yuna?" Rikku agreed.

"Uh... if you would be so kind," Yuna spluttered.

Nooj's smile took on an amused quality, and he casually turned from them and continued to roam around.

"Okay, fine," Rikku snapped. "We'll do it for you. Yuna's not interested in joining the Youth League."

"Is that so?" Nooj said airily.

"And it doesn't look like you're putting your utmost efforts into persuading her?" Lulu observed.

Nooj laughed.

"Perhaps it is best we get to the point indeed."

At that very moment, another young Leaguer suddenly barged in, startling everyone. Almost falling over, he stopped to pant in front of Nooj.

"W-what's the matter? Are you alright?" Yuna inquired anxiously.

"Can we help?" Rikku asked.

"...It's... sir Yaibal's group..." the young man spluttered, gasping for air. "They're no match for it..."

"It?" Paine said.

"Out with it, boy," Nooj demanded.

"A giant... fiend... I've never seen anything... like it..."

"Where are they?" Yuna asked quickly.

"At the... elevator..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No one seemed to be in immediate danger as Yuna, Nooj and the others arrived at the scene. The fiend terrorizing the group was not only enormous, but one of the most bizarre-looking the party had ever seen, with what seemed to be pieces of metal supporting its vast, furry body, and replacing entire limbs.

"Step aside," Nooj commanded the Leaguers.

"We'll take it from here, Clasko," Rikku said kindly.

"T-thank you," Clasko panted gratefully.

As Yuna and the others took their battle stances, more than one of them shot a worried look at the disabled leader of the Youth League. Nooj took notice of this, and soon proved them all wrong by showing off his flawless battle ability. His artificial limbs only appeared to slow him down a little, but he could easily make up with strength and skill, and the others were soon reduced to secondary roles as he almost single-handedly brought the fiend down.

Yuna knew it was only out of courtesy that the meyvn gave him an approving nod at the end of the battle.

"Impressive."

"...Thank you."

"Well, shall we get back?" Rikku suggested.

"Actually..."

Nooj lowered his eyes, then shot them an uneasy look.

"I'm... sorry. It looks like I cannot grant an audience to your Ladyship today. Not after what just happened. My immediate concern is to find out where that creature came from and if there are more. And I wish to start right away. My apologies. I must ensure the security of my troops."

Yuna seemed puzzled, not at what he said but at the awkward manner in which the previously so confident meyvn presented it.

"I understand," she said. "Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes," Nooj replied. "Thanks."

"Alright. We'll... just be leaving then."

"Can I ask you to return another time? I'm sorry. It was never my intention to invite the High Summoner here for nothing."

"Yes, of course."

She nodded at her friends.

"Come on, everyone."

Even as they turned to leave, Yuna kept glancing back at the suddenly preoccupied meyvn, who seemed to be waiting until they were out of sight before so much as moving.


	3. One of Us

Chapter 3: One of Us

The prisoner awakened from half-asleep as he heard someone enter the corridor. He sat up, crawled towards the tightly locked door and grabbed the bars in his fists. The visitor stopped right before him, and the two stared at each other for a long time.

"You having fun, you creep?"

The smirk on the visitor's face broadened. The prisoner lowered his eyes.

"Look…" he began impatiently. "I don't know you, and you don't know me. You're either mad or mistaking me for someone. I've done nothing wrong!"

He gave a frustrated, hopeless sort of laugh. The visitor turned to take his leave.

"What makes you think I don't know you?"

The prisoner watched as he walked away.

"…What?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Now that was a complete waste of time and nerve!" Wakka cried as the airship took off into the skies. "Quite frankly, I'm a little disappointed in meyvn Nooj, ya? We didn't ask to be invited there, dammit!"

"The man himself was quite tolerable," Lulu said in a far more patient tone. "But the way he suddenly just turned us out..."

"No one's exactly demanding you to return there," Paine said to Yuna.

Yuna shook her head.

"Well, at least we got to meet some old friends. Besides, Captain Lucil wished to speak with me sometime, so I'm going back sooner or later."

"Hrmh, I guess…" Wakka muttered.

At that very moment, Brother stepped into the corridor. He had apparently put the airship into autopilot mode, which he didn't often do unless something was up.

"Is something wrong, Brother?" Yuna asked.

Brother cleared his throat flamboyantly for effect.

"Follow me, everyone!"

Brother led them to the bridge, right in front of the sphere screen. He then tapped the keyboard for quite a while, and Rikku gave a mocking yawn.

"Okay, we're waiting."

"Xiead, cecdan*!" Brother snapped. "Alright, here goes!"

A clear-quality sphere began to play on the screen.

"I picked up this message from Bevelle," Brother explained.

A young, fair-haired man appeared on the screen. He had only just taken a bow to greet the viewers, when Rikku jumped backwards with a startled gasp.

"P-Paine, look! That's the…!" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"Who?" Yuna inquired.

"Shh!" Paine hushed. "Let's hear him out."

"_Greetings, High Summoner Yuna, and forgive me for contacting you like this_," the young man spoke. _"__I am Cairbre, and having refused to carry a title of any sort, I can only introduce myself as a very good friend of Baralai, the praetor of New Yevon. I am to give a speech in Bevelle today at noon, and your Ladyship's presence would be greatly appreciated. I thank you.__"_

Cairbre bowed again, and the sphere closed.

Everyone stared at the blank screen.

"Another invitation?" Yuna said finally.

"You… recognized him?" Lulu inquired from Rikku.

"He was the man who fought us after we had taken care of Baralai and his pals," Rikku explained. "You know, the really tough guy?"

Yuna turned away from the sphere screen.

"And the one who was watching the sphere with Baralai and Gippal," Rikku quietly finished her sentence.

Yuna lowered her eyes, and after a while of silence turned to gaze out of the window.

"…It's already past noon now, but…" she began and turned to Brother. "…Full speed ahead, then?"

"F-full speed ahead!" Brother shouted out and dived at the steering yoke. "Let's go-go-go!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_New Yevon. For me, it's just the word 'Yevon' after the word 'New'. Maybe it's just that I don't really know what's so new about them. I believe they still follow the teachings of Yevon, only by choice this time. I think I would have chosen to distance myself from the group… but it looks like that is no longer an option._

A huge, noisy crowd had assembled around the temple as Yuna and her friends arrived above the largest city in Spira.

"I can't park anywhere…!" cried Brother and looked around frantically. "…Wait! That might just be the spot, there! Everyone! Be prepared for a bump!"

Brother began to lower the airship as stably as he could, but the machine did still jolt rather hard as it hit the ground, and Rikku had to catch Yuna from falling over.

"Fydlr ed, eteud!**"

"Cruf cusa nacbald!**"

By and by, Yuna and the others scrambled outside, leaving Brother in charge of the airship. They could immediately hear loudspeakers repeat a young man's familiar voice coming from the temple, and listened to the speech as they walked closer.

"…_and in case you are wondering, I am aware that among you are many Youth League members and supporters. That's fine by me. Some of them have come to 'spy' on New Yevon, others are sincerely interested… either way, I have nothing to hide. I am glad that some have chosen to follow our path, but it is and should be one's own decision. I do have one wish, however…" _

"Hey Paine," Rikku wondered aloud, "think it's best I keep my distance from him? I mean, he did saw me out of disguise and… huh?"

"_As wonderful a lady as she is, I wish you would stop depending on High Summoner Yuna so much."_

A heavy silence fell, soon to be followed by voices of protest, and questions what Lord Cairbre meant exactly. Yuna and the others stopped to listen, surprised.

"_I understand she recently quit arranging audiences, and set out on a new journey. That's her life today. She may be our saviour, but she's completed her duty as a summoner. Now she's one of us. I strongly believe that is how she, too, views the situation. We would do well to respect and look up to her… not keep an eye on her every move."_

Yuna and the others set off again towards the stage, soon reaching a spot where they could properly see the speaker, Lord Cairbre, and praetor Baralai standing next to him.

"Well then, everyone…" Cairbre said modestly. "I want to thank you for coming today. I hope I have made your time worthwhile. Thank you."

A boisterous round of applause followed, still accompanied by several confused and even angry voices. Yuna and her friends exchanged bewildered looks, hesitantly starting to clap as well. The crowd then began to scatter, and Rikku hurriedly reached into Yuna's bag to hand her her own Garment Grid. Yuna whispered a thank you and quickly changed into a disguise.

"…I don't know what to say… or think," Yuna finally said.

"He featured you in his speech without asking your permission," Paine reminded her. "My advice is to get angry."

"'Stop keeping an eye on her every move'," Rikku echoed mockingly. "Says the man who knows you're journeying again!"

"Go on, tell the kid to be true to his own words and leave you alone!" Wakka egged on.

"But I… I think he meant well," Yuna said. "I mean… that _is_ how I see things. I…"

"Then it is fine," Lulu said. "But I can't say this doesn't worry me, too."

"…I think it's time we left," Yuna suggested. "Come on, everyone."

"Lady Yuna!"

Yuna turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice. A young, clumsy-looking woman was making her way through the crowd, apologizing to everyone along the way.

"I'm a journalist! Journalist!"

"Journalist?" Yuna echoed.

As the woman finally reached Yuna, she stopped to gasp for air and dropped her microphone in the process. A boy with a sphere camera followed in her wake.

"Shelinda?" Yuna said in surprise.

"It's so wonderful to… see you again… Lady Yuna! And I'm overjoyed to find you still… remember me!"

"Take it easy, journalist," Rikku giggled.

"…I'm sorry, Shelinda," Yuna said as Shelinda picked up the microphone. "The last thing I need now is any extra attention."

"Oh, such a pity," Shelinda said in disappointment. "I was hoping you would comment on Lord Cairbre's speech, especially what he said just before finishing."

"I… really wouldn't have had anything to say, anyway," Yuna muttered absently.

"Really?"

"She agrees with his Lordship," Paine cut in. "People should stop chasing her around."

"Oh, I truly didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," Yuna assured her. "Some other time, maybe. Where can I find you?"

Shelinda smiled.

"Luca! The city of fun and pleasure! Oh, how I regret not moving there earlier! It is a fantastic place!"

Yuna gave a smile back.

"I'll be sure to pay a visit as soon as I can."

"I look forward to it, my lady!"

The old friends then exchanged bows, after which Yuna and the others began to head back to the airship.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the bridge, Yuna and the others found that Brother had gone missing.

"Hm? Where's Brother?" Yuna wondered.

They searched the cabin and the corridors, but to no avail.

"He couldn't have left the airship, could he?" Yuna suspected.

"Argh! I told him to stay inside!" Rikku snapped.

"What would he need from Bevelle?" Paine pointed out.

A short silence followed, and by and by everyone's eyes wandered towards the same direction.

"We haven't looked in the engine room yet," Lulu voiced everyone's thoughts.

"But he only goes there if something's wrong with the…" Rikku began and gasped. "Oh no! The bump?"

"Oh, great!" Wakka cried.

Everyone's fears were confirmed when they indeed found Rikku's older brother in the engine room, crouching over the main engine, with several tools lying scattered around him.

"Cra fuh'd vmo…" he bawled. "Cra fuh'd vmo***! It's my fault! I killed her! After everything Gippal did for her! Boo-hoo!"

"Kaaw, bimm ouincamv dukadran***," Rikku urged and grabbed a spanner from her brother's hand. "And what do you mean 'won't fly'? You've actually tried?"

"Yes! Right after you had left! But she said no! She's dead! She won't listen to me!"

"You mustn't blame yourself," Yuna tried to console him. "She was still a convalescent."

"I know, and I should have considered that!"Brother sobbed on.

"Will you just shut up for a sec…" Rikku muttered and pushed Brother out of the way to take a look at the engine herself. Before long, however, she too ended up shaking her head as a sign of surrender.

"I hate to say this," she began, "but we might just have to turn to Gippal again. As much as I don't want to feed his ego, he's quite the expert when it comes to these things."

"But… he's at the Djose Temple, isn't he?" Yuna pointed out. "And with the airship in that condition, we're stuck here… right?"

"So we gotta get him here," Rikku declared.

"How? That'll take days!" Wakka groaned.

"What choice do we have?" Rikku insisted. "Of course, we could see if there's somewhere to rent machina vehicles in this city."

"Bevelle?" Paine snorted, but Rikku had already rushed off. She ran through the corridors to the exit, bouncing up and down cheerfully. But just as she was jumping off the airship, she suddenly halted her steps in surprise, almost knocking someone over.

"Whoops! My apologies, miss," the visitor said, taking her by the hands and helping her to her feet.

Startled, Rikku looked up, then immediately turned her head away.

"You!" she exclaimed. "I-I mean, Lord Cairbre! What a surprise! Um… what are you doing here?"

Lord Cairbre wasn't looking at her face, however.

"Hmm. So someone _is_ flying this airship," he said thoughtfully.

"Um… yes?"

"I saw it from afar, and it looked so abandoned, so I decided to come and inspect it," Cairbre explained.

"Huh…"

"Lord Cairbre!" Wakka's surprised voice sounded from afar. He and the others ran over, looking just as dumbfounded.

"H-how can we help your Lordship?" Wakka inquired in his usual, formal way. Before he could answer, Yuna stepped forth.

"Could it be… you have business with me?"

"Why, Lady Yuna! So this is your airship?" Cairbre asked.

"Well… ours, really," Yuna clarified.

"I see. I humbly thank you for accepting my invitation," he said with a courteous bow. "I was hoping our paths would cross."

"…You certainly helped them out a little," Paine cut in.

"Ah, you must be referring to my speech," Cairbre guessed.

"Bingo."

Cairbre turned to Yuna, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked for your permission."

"No, that's alright," Yuna assured him. "I greatly enjoyed your speech."

"I'm… glad you feel that way," Cairbre said.

Silence fell for a moment, until Rikku finally ventured to speak.

"Hey, Lord Cairbre, right? I don't suppose New Yevon has access to any machina vehicles here?"

"Machina vehicles?" he echoed. "I'm sorry, I can't say we do. I'm afraid some of our members still disapprove of machina. What's the matter?"

"Uh, well… I suppose we can tell him?"

Yuna nodded, and Rikku quickly explained their situation to Lord Cairbre.

"So… I guess I'll just have to go by foot then."

"You mean… we," Yuna corrected.

"The lot of us?" Rikku snorted. "Just to kidnap that blockhead? No need."

"…I'll go with you," Paine announced. "In case he makes resistance."

"Okay then. But the rest of you should stay here and guard the airship."

She then turned to Cairbre, "If it's alright with you, that is. The trip's gonna take a day or two, and the airship can't really be moved right now, so… "

"Of course it's alright," Cairbre assured her. "It's just that… there are suspicious individuals sneaking around at night…"

"Oh come on, no one that Yuna, Lulu and Wakka couldn't handle…"

"…and I might just have a better idea," Cairbre interrupted.

"Oh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later that night, Yuna, Lulu and Wakka saw Rikku and Paine off at the Highbridge.

"You really leaving straight away?" Yuna asked.

"No point in wasting time!" Rikku said cheerfully. "Enjoy your stay at the beautiful Lord Cairbre's place!"

"Rikku…!" Yuna gave a sharp whisper. "He's right over there!"

Rikku giggled.

"Oh dear. We'd better vanish then. See you soon!"

"Bye! Have a safe trip!"

With that, Rikku and Paine took their leave, and Yuna turned back to join Lulu, Wakka and Cairbre.

"Sorry about that," she said in embarrassment.

"It's alright," Cairbre laughed. "Shall we go then?"

"…Let's," Yuna agreed. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to intrude like this…"

"You are not intruding," Cairbre said patiently. "I'm honoured to have you and your friends as guests. Are you sure that your pilot is going to be alright, staying alone in the airship?"

"Brother's going to be fine. I promise."

Silence reigned as Cairbre led the three of them into the inner part of the city, away from the temple area. By and by, they came to a surprisingly plain, medium-sized residence nearby the marketplace. Cairbre walked up to the door.

"Welcome to my home."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Brother: "*Quiet, sister"

Rikku: "**Watch it, idiot"

Brother"**Show some respect"

Brother:"***She won't fly… She won't fly"

Rikku: "***Geez, pull yourself together"


	4. Shadow of What She Used to Be

Chapter 4: Shadow of What She Used to Be

By late afternoon on the following day, Rikku and Paine were already crossing the ever-tempestuous Thunder Plains.

"I hear someone used to hate this place," Paine couldn't resist teasing Rikku.

"Reaaaally? Well _I_ don't remember," Rikku retorted.

"Is that right?"

"Yup-yup!" Rikku assured her and turned towards the wildly storming sky. "Hear that, thunder? Do your worst! I'm not scared!"

Paine gave an amused snort, and they walked on in silence for a while before she brought up another subject.

"You think it's any good flying on that thing anymore? We can't afford just to let it break down when it pleases and then get it repaired again and again."

"I won't give up on her just yet!" Rikku protested. "This time I'll tell Gippal to quit playing and _fix it_!"

"You do that."

"You wouldn't understand," Rikku said, sounding almost offended. "You weren't there when we hauled her from the bottom of the sea, or rode her all the way from Bikanel to Bevelle to save Yunie, or listened as all of Spira sang the Hymn of the Fayth with us..."

"Alright, alright, I get the picture," Paine stopped her reminiscing. "Sentiments and stuff. I get it."

"Hmmh," Rikku muttered.

Another long while of silence followed, during which Rikku kept giving Paine quick, knowing glances. Paine pretended not to notice, until Rikku couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Aw, it's time we stopped avoiding the subject," she burst out.

"Oh? And what subject would that be?" Paine wondered.

Rikku dashed a few steps ahead and swung around playfully.

"Tee-hee-hee. Lord Cairbre…"

"Give me strength…"

"…and Yuna."

"His honourable Lordship and Yuna?" Paine echoed. "Aren't you forgetting a certain someone?"

"You meanie!" Rikku snapped. "I didn't mean it like that! It's just… they really seemed to get along, you know? They might become really great friends!"

"Friends, huh?" Paine said dully. "Through her joining New Yevon?"

"No," Rikku insisted. "Just... friends."

"Huh," Paine said. "There's a sweet, naïve thought."

"Why thank you!" Rikku shot back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In Cairbre's house, Yuna sat on her bed in the guestroom arranging her luggage, when she suddenly stumbled upon the sphere they had stolen from praetor Baralai. With glazed eyes, she gazed at it for a while, then, on impulse, decided to play it. She was just about to switch it on, when the door creaked. Startled, Yuna quickly hid the sphere from sight.

Cairbre stepped in, smiling.

"Sorry, am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all," Yuna shook her head. "This is a lovely room, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Have Lulu and Wakka settled in?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, they're in the dining room," Cairbre replied. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh... of course, I'll be right there."

"There's no rush, Yuna. Just take your time... ah, where are my manners?" he suddenly said, slamming his forehead. "May I call you Yuna?"

"Y-yes, of course," Yuna said, rather impulsively.

Cairbre smiled.

"And please, call me Cairbre."

"...As you wish."

Cairbre closed the door behind him as he left. Yuna dug the sphere from under her pillow, only to put it back in her bag again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After dinner, Cairbre seemed to have become painfully aware of the silence looming over them.

"I'll say this again," he began, "please make yourselves at home. I doubt the life in Besaid is this quiet."

"I'm sorry," Yuna laughed. "I just have a lot on my mind… I guess."

"If you'll excuse my frankness," Lulu turned to Cairbre, "your Lordship doesn't seem too comfortable, either. Is something the matter?"

"Me?" Cairbre said in surprise. "Oh no."

He then gave a long pause, as if to consider whether it was wise to continue.

"Well... I'm not sure it's okay to bring this up, but ... well. There is something I would very much like to ask you, Yuna, but... well, it is truly none of my business. Merely something I've been curious about."

"...Yes?" Yuna said.

"...It's about one of your guardians," Cairbre said heavily. "The one that I heard... disappeared."

Yuna, Lulu and Wakka stared at him. The atmosphere had suddenly grown even more uncomfortable.

"_..._Oh, Sir Auron?" Wakka finally said, pretending not to know.

"N-no," said Cairbre. "I believe he was called Tidus."

"...Yes, what of him?" Lulu cut in.

"I see this topic is upsetting you..."

"...No," Yuna suddenly said, interrupting Wakka, who was just opening his mouth. "Please continue."

"Yuna...!" Wakka hissed.

"Ah... well, first of all," Cairbre began awkwardly, "I understand he was a very special person to all of you. I'm... I'm sorry."

"...Thank you," Yuna said quietly.

"And secondly?" Lulu pressed on.

"Secondly..." Cairbre began, but Wakka cut him short, "We may not be able to answer all your questions, ya? We only knew him for a short while, you get it?"

"I... understand," Cairbre spluttered. "I..."

Abruptly, Lulu stood up from the table, as if having just remembered something. She nodded at Wakka.

"Enough. Wakka, we should leave. I don't think this is about blitzball now."

"Hey...!" Wakka protested.

"No, please stay..." Cairbre tried.

"Thank you for the dinner, Lord Cairbre," Lulu said simply and left the room, dragging the reluctant Wakka with her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Behind the door to the dining room, Lulu made Wakka look her straight in the eye and spoke sharply, "Besides not being a summoner any longer... Yuna is not a kid anymore, either. She doesn't need your protection."

"L-Lu!" Wakka yelled. "Whose side are you on? I mean, the way she's made to face her past every day..."

"She's strong," Lulu said.

"Is she really?"

"And you're also forgetting that it is by choice that she faces it every day," Lulu pointed out. "Or do I need to remind you that Lord Cairbre knows of that sphere?"

Wakka stared at her, finally realizing why she really had forced him out of the room. Lulu, seeing this, turned from him with a sigh, heading towards her room.

"...Good night, Wakka."

Wakka stayed put for a little while longer.

"...But still..." he mumbled to himself. "What's going on? What does that kid want?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in the dining room, Yuna bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry about that. Wakka means well."

"It's quite alright," Cairbre said. "So... before I forget."

"Please," Yuna nodded.

Cairbre was silent for a while before saying anything.

"So… your guardian…" he finally began. "He… did not die? But never came back to you?"

Yuna was silent for considerably longer, but she gave a small nod to signal she had heard him. Finally, not quite meeting his eyes, she began absently, "A dream… that's what he was."

"A dream?" Cairbre echoed.

"A Dream of the Fayth," Yuna said, realizing this probably did not mean much to Cairbre. "And dreams… they fade. Such is the nature of them."

She raised her eyes, with a sad smile.

"Right? He never really… was here to begin with."

Cairbre studied her for a while as she turned away her gaze, then said something that Yuna couldn't quite catch. She turned her head again, and he repeated it.

"…He was."

"What?"

"…If he never was here… then he couldn't have faded on you."

Yuna stayed silent.

"Dreams are reality," Cairbre said softly. "Even if what they show you is not."

Yuna stared at him for a while, then turned away again with a slight nod, not at all sure what she meant by it.

"…You seem tired," Cairbre said after what felt like hours of silence. "Perhaps you should go to bed."

Yuna rose quickly.

"Yes… thank you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the darkness, Yuna turned around as she heard a familiar voice.

"Yuna?"

At first, her vision was unclear and hazy. Then, gradually, thick, long bars of a prison cell began to take shape. Yuna rubbed her eyes and looked again. Then she rushed out to the cell.

"It's you…" she whispered.

The blond young man smiled gently.

"I'm so glad you're here, Yuna."

"But. these bars…" Yuna hesitated, softly reaching out her hand to touch one of them.

"It's alright," Tidus assured her. "You can walk right through them."

"No, I must find the key," Yuna insisted.

"C'mon now, just believe," Tidus laughed. "Come, you can walk through the bars."

He offered his both hands, which Yuna hesitantly took. She closed her eyes, and let herself be pulled forward. Finally, she cautiously opened her eyes to find herself inside the cell, now with nothing in between her and Tidus.

"What'd I tell you?" Tidus said happily, closing his hands tighter around Yuna's.

"We shouldn't stay here long," Yuna said worriedly. "Let's go."

Tidus lowered his eyes, turning away his head.

"..I'm sorry, Yuna. It doesn't work in reverse... looks like we're both trapped."

Shocked, Yuna gave a silent gasp, but seeing his sorrowful face, her lips quickly melted into a sad smile. She pressed up against him.

"…It doesn't matter."

Tidus wrapped his arms around her.

"Yuna..."

They stayed like that for a while, then slowly let go and looked deep into each other's eyes. Tidus pulled her closer, preparing to kiss her. Yuna closed her eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes flung open as she heard something thump hard to the floor, right at her feet. As they did, she saw to her shock that the one embracing her was not Tidus but Lord Cairbre, and gasped.

"Yuna!" Cairbre exclaimed as he looked down at the floor. Yuna turned her head as well.

Tidus was lying at their feet, his eyes shut, without moving. But as Yuna brought her hand to her mouth in shock, everything suddenly grew cloudy again, and Cairbre's and Tidus's figures faded into the darkness.

Yuna woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She sat up on her bed, then rose quickly to go and get a glass of water.

"...A dream," she whispered to herself. "It was just a dream."

On her way to the dining room, Yuna suddenly heard noises from the hall's direction. After a moment of hesitation, she tiptoed her way there to find that they were coming from outside.

She went up to the window and moved the curtain slightly to see seven young, armed men approaching the house. As they drew closer, she could hear them laugh maliciously. It then struck her that they were all members of the Youth League.

"Oh, no..."

Yuna quickly took out her Garment Grid, which she now carried with her at all times. With little concern which costume she picked, she worked the Grid and opened the window. The men were now but steps from the door.

"Y-you must leave!" Yuna shouted out.

"...Huh?" the men said in bewilderment, looking around for a moment before they realized where the voice had come from.

"You must leave this instant!" Yuna demanded. "You... you're dishonouring your League!"

The men stood still, increasingly puzzled.

"A woman?" one of them finally uttered.

"Staying at the kid's place?"

"...Hah. Figures."

The men nodded at one another, and began to march forward again.

"Just leave!" Yuna shouted at them. "You're not thinking straight!"

The men were now at the door. Yuna opened her mouth to make one last request for them to leave, when one of them suddenly grabbed her by the arms, and, without warning, pulled her outside from the open window. Yuna thumped to the ground on her knees, dropping the Garment Grid in the process – with inevitable results.

"Ahhh...!"

The men gasped in surprise as her form changed, and one of them quickly helped her to her feet to see her face. Yuna stared at them, frightened.

"L-lady Yuna?!"

"Can't be...! Why would she..."

"No, that's definitely her! I saw her in Luca the other day! It's her!"

Yuna could only stare, suddenly at a loss for words. The window behind her shut loudly as the cold night wind blew at it.

"I..."

One of the men, still holding Yuna's arm, suddenly grew angry and shot her a nasty glare. Instead of letting go of her, he then tightened his grip and dragged her with him, nearly making her fall down.

"Ah...!"

"Outta our way!" he growled.

"L-let go!"

At that very moment, his grip suddenly did come loose as something hit him hard on the head.

"O-ouch!"

Broken free, Yuna caught the blitzball in her hands. As the man beside her tried to stand up, a bolt of lightning struck him, and he fell over again.

Cairbre rushed over to Yuna.

"Yuna...! Are you... are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine..."

Still a little dazed, she threw the blitzball back to Wakka, standing at the door next to Lulu.

"Short memory, eh?" Wakka snarled at the men. "Who was it again, that defeated Sin and saved us all?"

"And what was it again that we were supposed to show her, even just a little?" Lulu said.

"I think it was called 'respect', ya?"

"Right," Cairbre said and drew both of his weapons of choice. "Myself, however, I won't ask you to respect. Bring it on... you scum."

Wakka threw Yuna her sword in turn, and she caught it with a somewhat clumsy motion. The seven Leaguers drew their weapons too, although they were obviously already doubting whether their skills would match those of Lord Cairbre, High Summoner Yuna and two of her former guardians.

The four of them wasted no time in proving to the youngsters that they didn't. Yuna, Lulu and Wakka now saw for themselves that Lord Cairbre was indeed an extremely strong and skilled fighter, possibly even more impressive than meyvn Nooj. He could have easily taken on the seven men by himself, and the three of them soon started to feel like a mere audience as the New Yevon officer taught the intruders a lesson.

This did not seem to bother Yuna, however – even as the Leaguers finally gave up and fled the scene – several of them limping - Lulu and Wakka noticed that she still seemed upset. Cairbre took note of this too, but seemed to misinterpret her distress.

"I'm so sorry, Yuna," he sighed. "They came for me and you had to suffer."

Yuna shook her head and mumbled a sound of disagreement.

"...It's alright."

"No, it's not."

"It is. Really."

Yuna quickly turned away from him, then nodded at Lulu and Wakka, and the four of them returned inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I remember... I nearly cried that night._

Lulu was on her way to her room, when she felt Yuna's presence and turned around.

"Lulu..." Yuna began softly. "I... I have to change. I'm... I'm becoming a shadow of what I used to be. I... I can't believe what I just let happen."

Lulu gave a compassionate smile.

"...Remember, we all love you the way you are, no matter what. Whatever your choices, you will always have our support. And Yuna..."

Yuna raised her eyes.

"You have already changed. You wield that sword with mastery, you have grown stronger and braver. Now all you have to do... is believe it."

Yuna gave a small smile, and nodded.

"...Thank you, Lulu. Good night."

"Good night."

_Never before had I felt so weak, powerless and vulnerable without you. _


	5. Haunted by the Past

Chapter 5: Haunted by the Past

By early dawn, Rikku and Paine had reached the south wharf of the beautiful Moonflow.

"Too bad the Guado aren't so much of morning people, huh?" Rikku commented, glancing back at the road to Guadosalam. "I really wanted to ask how they're doing, but we just had to pass through…"

"I'm surprised to hear that from an Al Bhed," Paine remarked. "After all, they did put up quite a massacre in your Home two years ago…"

"I know, it was horrible," Rikku admitted. "But in the end, things just turned out that way, and you'll just have to keep on living. Right?"

Paine gave a small smile.

"...The Al Bhed way of thinking."

"Tee-hee-hee!" Rikku giggled, once again proud of her people. But as silence fell for a moment, she looked back towards the forest path again, and her smile straightened.

"But it seems to me that the Guado haven't really kept on living," she said sadly. "The way they've been keeping themselves to themselves ever since."

"They're afraid," Paine said.

"I know!" Rikku exclaimed. "That's why I wanna go and tell them there's no need to be!"

At that moment, someone by the river caught Paine's attention.

"Those guys your pals?"

"Huh? Where? …Ah!"

Three Al Bhed men were resting on the river bank, the fourth of them fine-tuning a machina vehicle some distance away. Rikku recognized him immediately, and hurried over.

"Rin!"

Rin raised his head, and smiled.

"Ah, young Rikku. Muhk desa hu caa*. How have you been?"

"Great!This is Paine, by the way," she introduced as Paine came in her wake. "An admirer of the Al Bhed."

"Nice to meet you," Paine said with her usual tense nod.

"Hela du saad oui duu*," Rin said kindly. "Oh, but I don't see our wonderful High Summoner or that pleasant young man with you. Do they protect their privacy these days?"

"Uh... yeah!" Rikku blurted out quickly. "A-anyway... you headed for the Djose Temple, by any chance?"

"Yes, that's right," Rin said.

"You wouldn't mind giving us a ride, would you?" Rikku requested. "It's really very important."

"Then how could I say no?" Rin said immediately. "But what business do you have at the temple?"

"Just borrowing the boss," Paine informed.

"Gippal?" Rin said. "That's unfortunate… it is with him I wished to speak myself."

"You mean, settle some business affairs?" Rikku laughed.

Rin put down his tools and stood up, gesturing towards the vehicle.

"Well then, hop on, ladies. A matter of such high importance mustn't wait."

"Right!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuna slept in once again in the morning, and Cairbre, Lulu and Wakka were already finishing breakfast when she entered the dining room. Rather embarrassed, she hesitated to take a seat.

Cairbre quickly stood up, walked over to her, and took a deep bow.

"Yuna, I am so sorry about your night. I must make this up to you somehow."

"...There's no need, really," Yuna assured him. "I'm much tougher than I look."

She gave a soft laugh.

"...I'm fine."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

A sudden knock on the door startled them both, and Cairbre beckoned Yuna to have a seat while he left to answer it. Yuna sat at the table quietly.

In the hall, Cairbre opened the door to find Baralai.

"Glad to see you in one piece, my friend," he said, spreading his arms in the traditional Yevon prayer gesture. "I heard some Youth Leaguers attacked you last night. I was worried."

"They never touched me," Cairbre said cheerlessly. "But my special guest had quite a shock."

"Special guest?"

Yuna stepped forth from the dining room, taking a deep bow.

"Pleasure to meet you, praetor."

"L-lady Yu... I mean, yourself as well, m'lady High Summoner," Baralai spluttered. "Are you..."

"I'm alright," Yuna laughed. "I showed them who's boss."

"I'm glad to hear it," Baralai said smiling.

"Come in," Cairbre urged Baralai.

"No, sorry, I must rush," Baralai said. "And you're coming too, right?"

"Ah, thanks for reminding me. Of course. I'll be joining you as soon as I can."

Baralai bowed again.

"Well then, Cairbre... Lady Yuna..."

The two of them bowed back, and Baralai took his leave.

"Work?" Yuna then asked Cairbre.

"Yes, we're holding a meeting," Cairbre explained. "We had something of a disturbance at the temple a few days back..."

"...Oh."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Djose Temple yard was anything but the quiet and lifeless scene from two years ago. At least thirty people were around, most of them Al Bhed, and machina robots are wandering about, carrying tools and helping out.

Rikku and Paine soon noticed Gippal as well, talking to an employee by the temple door. Rikku started waving at him with her both arms up and wide, and soon caught his attention.

"Rumt uh y cal," he said to the employee, glancing over his shoulder at the pair of them. "E'mm ku syga cina E's hud caaehk drehkc.**"

A questioning look on his face, the young leader approached them.

"Yo!" Rikku greeted.

"Well, well... so it really is you... and you," Gippal stated vaguely, looking at the girls respectively.

"Rikku and Paine, to be more exact!" Rikku snapped.

"Riiiight... now, what brings you here?" he asked, looking around himself as if in a rush.

"It's our airship," Rikku explained. "Brother managed to break it again!"

"Did he really?" Gippal said indifferently, still not meeting their eyes.

"So it would appear," Paine said.

"Aaand... you're hoping for me to come with you and repair your good old buddy once more... right?"

"Haha! Wrong!" Rikku retorted. "We came to _make_ you!"

Gippal chuckled.

"Just dying to see you try."

"Argh!" Rikku growled. "We don't have time for this, now!"

"You're absolutely right. I'm a busy man. Can't be running around fixing old pals' broken toys around the clock."

"We'll pay you, you know!" Rikku insisted.

"Yeah, sure. Riches I've never dreamed of."

"Just think of the honour of helping out High Summoner Yuna!" Rikku pressed on. "And now she gets to thank you, personally!"

"You don't say?" Gippal said with mock interest, then shook his head. "...Sorry. I'll pass."

"You're impossible!" Rikku yelled.

"Listen, I'll think about it, okay?" Gippal said quickly and turned to leave. "Now if you would excuse me..."

"I would not!" Rikku protested. "I'm telling you, you're coming with us, now!"

Gippal was already walking away, when Paine suddenly cut in.

"...It's not like she's flying that thing around for fun, you know."

Gippal stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"Or was she... two years ago?"

Gippal stared at her for a long while, then looked as if he was going to turn away from them again, but couldn't quite bring himself to. As Paine continued to stare back, Gippal finally sighed and began to motion with his arms, frustrated.

"Fine. Yeah, sure. Why not? I'd love to. Hold on while I go get a vehicle."

He then disappeared behind the storehouse where several machina vehicle appeared to be parked, while Rikku kept turning her head from him to Paine, dumbfounded.

"Huh? ...Huuuuh?"

"Just stop upsetting the poor thing, okay?" Gippal urged as he came back with a three-seated vehicle, looking defeated.

"Uh... yeah! Promise!" Rikku assured him, laughing confusedly.

"Kaaw, zicd fryd E haatat... aqdny dnuipma...**" Gippal muttered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuna, Lulu and Wakka spent the afternoon at the grand Bevelle marketplace, while waiting for Rikku and Paine to return with Gippal. The three of them were approaching an item stand, when Yuna suddenly recognized someone in the crowd.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Who? Where?" Wakka kept turning his head.

"Come!"

Lulu and Wakka followed in Yuna's wake as she hurried her way to two men and a little boy. They, too, recognized her immediately.

"Yuna... it's been a while," the elder of the two men said.

"It's great to see you, Isaaru," Yuna greeted, then nodded at the other two. "And Maroda. And Pacce."

"You remembered, Lady Yuna!" Pacce rejoiced.

"But of course," Yuna smiled. "Look how much you've grown!"

"Hehehe!" Pacce gave a satisfied chuckle.

"I... can't forget, either," Isaaru said absently. "It has long haunted me... the way we parted two years ago. I never intended for us to be enemies, Yuna."

Yuna shook her head.

"...We never were. I never blamed anyone for staying loyal to Yevon. We all made the same mistake."

"Yes, what blind loyalty that was..." Isaaru lamented.

"Come on, big brother!" Pacce cut in. "Lady Yuna's trying so hard to cheer you up!"

Yuna laughed.

"It's time we put the past behind us, anyway. So... what brings you three to Bevelle?"

"We came to listen to Lord Cairbre's speech, as we are still undecided as to which side to pick," Maroda explained. "You here for the same reason?"

"Yes, except we're not looking to pick any sides... uh?"

Yuna swung around as she heard her name being called.

"Yuna!"

Cairbre was making his way through the crowd, attracting quite a lot of attention as he went.

"Friends of yours?" he asked as he reached them.

"That's right. This is Isaaru, Maroda and Pacce," Yuna introduced, nodding at the three of them respectively. "Lord Cairbre."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Cairbre said politely, then turned to Yuna. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but do you think you could pay a brief visit to the temple? As my special guest, or something."

He gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course," Yuna said and nodded at the brothers. "I'll see you later."

With that, she smiled at Lord Cairbre, and the two disappeared into the crowd.

"Hmm... for someone not looking to pick sides, she's certainly friendly with Lord Cairbre," Maroda commented to Lulu and Wakka as the two of them had gone.

Lulu shot him a glare.

"Please do not be jumping to conclusions."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While passing through the north bank of the Moonflow, Rikku and Paine found themselves literally whispering behind Gippal's back. They sat on the two back seats while Gippal drove the vehicle in the front, and Rikku bombarded Paine with questions.

"Just what was that back there? You knew him, didn't you?" she demanded.

"What, you jealous?" Paine teased.

"No way! I just wanna know the truth!"

"...We used to go out," Paine said casually.

"Whaaa! Really?!" Rikku exclaimed.

"...No."

"Stop joking around!"

"You can relax," Paine assured her with a serious tone. "Today's the first time I met him."

"Gals, gals," Gippal laughed. "Think I can't hear you over the engine?"

"H-hey!" Rikku suddenly ejaculated as she looked around and realized where they were. "Gippal! Park somewhere around here! I wanna go visit Guadosalam!"

"What? That dump of all the places?" Gippal wondered. "Also, I thought we were in a hurry!"

"Yeah, but... you do know why I wanna go, right?" Rikku insisted. "Don't _you_ wanna make them feel a little easier?"

"Wellll..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Now park somewhere."

Reluctantly, Gippal obeyed, and the three of them proceeded into the Guado city of Guadosalam.

As the Guado saw them, terrified looks came over their faces, and they immediately began to take some distance. No one really welcomed the visitors, and as their surroundings cleared out before they could even greet anyone, it soon became blatantly obvious that they were being avoided.

Gippal walked straight into the item shop. From the few inhabitants who remained around, Rikku and Paine began asking where they could find Tromell, the current leader of the Guado. But there was no getting a straight answer from them – the boldest of the Guado told the girls to leave and let them be, while the more frightened ones pleaded with Rikku to forgive them and not to take out her anger on their leader.

Finally, Rikku had had enough.

"Could someone _please_ answer me?" she shouted out, and everyone around them froze for a moment. "We come in peace, and we're _not _angry with you! And this is exactly what we want to tell your leader too, you know! So come on!"

After a moment of heavy silence, and elderly Guado woman ventured to approach Rikku.

"You can find him at the mansion where Lord Seymour used to reside."

"As I thought! Thanks!" she said, then turned to the shop's direction. "Come on, Gippal, you done shopping?"

"Wha? I'm going too?" came a surprised answer.

"'Course! Come on!"

"...Hah," Gippal muttered as he took up the stairs. "You do the talking, then."

Rikku shook her head.

"Someone's being shy, I see..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the mansion, Rikku hesitantly knocked the door in the anteroom, leading into the main hall. As no answer came from the inside, the three of them entered.

"Uh... greetings?" Rikku said timidly. "I, um, wonder if we're welcome here?"

An aged Guado man turned around in the middle of the room. He squinted.

"Ohh... my eyes must be deceiving me..." he spoke and walked closer."No... I truly am honoured with three guests, two of whom are Al Bhed. You came to take your revenge?

"I can see where his people's attitude comes from," Paine commented.

"You're wrong!" Rikku protested. "We came to tell you that we're not angry anymore, we've completely forgiven you and we're not planning a vengeance of any kind!"

"Nicely summed up," Gippal laughed.

"And by 'we', I mean all of the Al Bhed!" Rikku continued. "We've been waiting for you Guado to come out of your shelters for so long! We… miss you."

"What we did was unforgivable," Tromell said grimly.

"Dreadful... but not unforgivable," Rikku said. "And Yevon, Yevon was to blame for that."

She paused for a moment, and as Tromell remained silent, she added, "You don't really want your people to continue like that, do you?"

"I am only protecting them," Tromell declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gippal cut in. "Sure, people used to treat us Al Bhed like trash, but it's not like we had to put up with _massacres_ every day. I should think there's little reason for as prestigious a people as the Guado to fear such action."

"Exactly!" Rikku exclaimed.

Tromell still said nothing, only stared at the three of them with absent, hollow eyes.

"...Sorry to say, but we're in a hurry," Rikku finally said. "Uh... anything you'd like to pass on to the High Summoner?"

"High Summoner Yuna?" Tromell echoed, interested. "Does this mean she, too, has forgiven us?"

"How could she not have?" Rikku almost laughed. "She dearly loves all the peoples of Spira!"

Tromell considered this for a while, then turned away from them and said, "...Give her my best wishes for the rest of her life. And my deepest apologies."

"You got it!" Rikku said cheerily.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The closer we came to the temple, the deeper I was in thought. I thought that during my short stay in Bevelle, I had already met two of the three men who had also seen the sphere in which you appeared. Should I confront one of them about the sphere, and reveal that we were the thieves?_

_I was prepared for that._

"Yuna?" Cairbre's voice awakened Yuna to reality.

"Y-yes?" Yuna said, startled.

Cairbre smiled.

"You haven't been listening, have you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuna said in embarrassment. "Not really. I was lost in thought."

"It's okay," Cairbre said. "I just said that it's alright if you don't want to stay long. After all, the monks there are just your fans."

"Fans..." Yuna mumbled, then said audibly, "Lord Cairbre? I wanted to ask you... did you happen to catch my interview in Luca?"

"...I'm afraid I didn't," Cairbre replied. "It was a shame. Urgent affairs prevented me from attending."

"It's fine," Yuna assured him, disappointed in his honest but vague answer.

"Come, the temple's just ahead."

At the temple, Yuna briefly shook hands with the monks, then followed Cairbre to the elevator, and into the corridor. In the back, a couple of soldiers were fixing a broken door.

"Please have a break while I show Lady Yuna around," Cairbre said to them, and the soldiers left.

"What happened here?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, it's that 'disturbance' I mentioned..." Cairbre said absently. "A break-in."

"What was taken?" Yuna inquired.

"Nothing... nothing irreplaceable."

"...I see."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rin: "*Long time no see"

Rin: "*Nice to meet you too"

Gippal: "**Hold on a sec. I'll go make sure I'm not seeing things"

Gippal: "**Geez, just what I needed... extra trouble"


	6. A Reluctant Alliance

Chapter 6: A Reluctant Alliance

The sun was still up when Rikku, Paine and Gippal reached the Macalania Woods, but the forest remained as dim and murky as ever. Just as Gippal was turning the vehicle on the path leading to Bevelle, the sheltering shadows showed their downside as a huge, hairy fiend suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Burning with anger at apparently having been awakened from peaceful slumber, the fiend toppled their vehicle, and the three of them thumped on the road.

"…What was that?" Rikku spluttered as she raised her head from the ground, rubbing her throbbing forehead.

Gippal, already back on his feet, gave a laughter and drew his weapon of choice, a large machina gun.

"Well why don't you ask him?" he snorted and pointed the gun at the fiend. Paine quickly followed his example, with Rikku joining in as soon as she had sorted herself out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In Bevelle, Yuna and Cairbre made their way back to Cairbre's house. Even though Cairbre had picked a fairly peaceful route, many heads were still turned at the sight of the two celebrities together. Yuna tried to hide her discomfort, but Cairbre seemed to be very sensitive to such things.

"Will your friends be back tonight?" he asked to ease the heavy air between them.

"I can't say," Yuna replied with a smile. "We might have to trespass on your hospitality a little while longer."

Cairbre smiled back.

"You're absolutely welcome to."

Yuna attempted to broaden her smile, but sensed that it probably looked very false indeed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rikku, Paine and Gippal arrived in Bevelle at sunset, still somewhat weary from the battle in the woods.

"Yuna's staying at Lord Cairbre's place," Rikku informed Gippal. "You know the guy, don't you?"

"How do you know th..." Gippal began, but was interrupted by Paine, "We won't be long. You can go say hi to Brother."

She gestured at the airship they were just passing.

"Meaning I should get to work right away?" Gippal laughed.

"Busy man, remember?"

Gippal chuckled.

"Nah... to be honest, I'm quite curious to meet the lady High Summoner."

With that, the three of them headed off to Lord Cairbre's house. Rikku knocked on the door, and Cairbre opened almost immediately. Startled, Rikku once again avoided eye contact.

"Uh... hey! We're back!"

"Come in," Cairbre urged.

"We'd prefer not," Paine said quickly.

"I understand," Cairbre said. "Hold on."

He was already leaving to fetch the guests, when he spotted Gippal standing at some distance, who gave him a friendly nod.

"Nice to see you again, my friend," Gippal greeted.

"Likewise," Cairbre replied. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

He soon returned with Yuna, Lulu and Wakka, and they exchanged farewells. Yuna bowed several times, thanking Cairbre profusely for everything. Finally Lulu gently laid her hand on Yuna's back, hinting it was time to go. Wakka, who had been in a far greater hurry to go, seemed relieved when they finally closed the door behind them.

"Yunie!" Rikku said cheerily. "How was your visit?"

"Oh, um, everything went really well," Yuna spluttered evasively, when her eyes met with Gippal's. "Oh?"

She hurriedly walked up to him and bowed.

"You must be Gippal. I'm Yuna. Pleasure to meet you."

Gippal barely managed to bow back, from staring at Yuna with his mouth open.

"Whoa," he finally uttered. "Pleasure is indeed the word."

"Quit drooling!" Rikku snapped, punching him on the side.

Yuna laughed embarrassedly.

"Rikku has told me how skilfully you handle machina."

"Well," Gippal chuckled, "she never bothered to describe you in detail."

"Ooooo-kay, that's enough," Rikku cut in, pushing Gippal away from Yuna. "This is Lulu and Wakka."

"Ah... her guardians," Gippal observed. "You're right, I'll have to watch my back."

"Nice to meet you too," Lulu muttered, while Wakka only managed an angry glare.

"Ahem," Paine cleared her throat. "You're here to fix the airship, correct?"

"Yeah, that's more or less the plan," Gippal said casually, taking one more glance at the beautiful High Summoner.

However, as the six of them began to make their way back to the airship, the roles were soon reversed as Yuna stayed behind and kept glancing back, before completely fixing her eyes on Gippal. As Gippal noticed this and glanced back, Wakka glowered at him.

"Don't give me that glare!" he laughed. "She's the one with her eyes on me."

Wakka turned to look again.

"Uh... you may be right. Hey Yuna!"

"Eh? What?" Yuna responded absently.

"You know what they say about staring? It's ruuude."

"Oh... I'm sorry!"

Gippal laughed again.

"Who could blame her?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Outside the airship, Yuna and the others found Brother stretching in a peculiar manner.

"Yuna!" he waved happily as he spotted them.

"Hi Brother! We're back!" Yuna greeted.

"Rao Brother*," Gippal greeted as well. "Ruf oui tuehk? Cdemm yhhuoehk dra ralg uid uv ouin cecdan... yht ajanouha amca?"

"E pak ouin byntuh*!" Brother cried.

Gippal laughed, then turned to Yuna, "Tuac dra High Summoner ghuf uin myhkiyka?*"

"S-sorry, I don't speak any..." Yuna spluttered, surprised.

"You don't?" Gippal said, almost as surprised."You should practice."

"I-I know," Yuna stuttered.

" Are you done babbling?" Rikku cut in, playfully hitting Gippal again. "Your patient is waiting."

"Point taken, point taken," Gippal said and marched towards the entrance. "I'll go take a look at the engine."

Taking a deep breath, Yuna watched him go, then close the door behind him. Then she glanced around, ran over to the door and turned to face the others.

"Everyone, there's something I need to discuss with Gippal. Please don't follow me."

With that, she entered the ship, and the others could hear her lock the door from the inside.

"Huh?" Wakka spluttered.

"Yuna!" Lulu called after her.

"Yunie!" Rikku called as well.

"Yuna?!" Brother panicked.

"W-what does she think she's..." Wakka began.

"Oh, no!" Rikku cried as the realization hit her. "Think it's about the sphere?"

"Most likely," Paine stated in her ever-composed manner.

"Sphere?! What?! What is going on?!" Brother yelled.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" Wakka wanted to know.

"Gippal watched the sphere of Tidus along with Lord Cairbre and praetor Baralai, remember?" Lulu explained. "Now Yuna's hoping to squeeze some information out of him, and apparently doesn't want our help."

"Argh!" Wakka groaned, slapping his forehead. "She hasn't changed a bit!"

"What?!" Brother still didn't understand. "What is Yuna doing? Why did she tell us not to follow?"

"So," Paine ignored his question, "All we can do is wait. Wait and see in how many pieces they eventually come out."

"What?!" Brother cried.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inside the airship, Yuna tiptoed after Gippal without him noticing. He entered the engine room, and Yuna hid behind the door, watching him. Giving a long yawn, Gippal stretched and sat on the floor, rummaging his equipment. After a while, Yuna noticed that instead of tools, he had taken out some food, and was now munching on a sandwich in seemingly no hurry to get to work. Yuna hesitated to longer.

"Sorry to interrupt your work," she said as she stepped forth, smiling broadly.

Gippal stood up immediately, almost choking on a piece of his sandwich.

"Yu… you!" he mumbled with his mouth still full, wiping his cheeks. "Yes, I was just getting prepared... can I help you?"

"I very much hope so."

Yuna reached into her bag, while Gippal looked away nervously, trying to quickly swallow the rest of the bread.

"Here," Yuna said as she took something out, holding it out on her palm. "Does this look familiar?"

Gippal stared at the sphere for a while, still dumbfounded from her sudden appearance. Then, as he realized what he was seeing, another expression crossed his face as he turned away.

"Yes, how have you come to get a hold of it?" he asked, sounding serious for the first time.

"Long story," Yuna replied.

Gippal glanced at her, with a barely audible, amused snort. Then he turned away again and spoke, "Look, I do know who that sphere is of, so I can see why you would think it belongs to you."

He gave a short pause, shooting a judging glance at her.

"But it's of something else too," he continued. "That giant machina weapon, remember? That's why I was summoned to watch it, you get it? They were supposed to send it to me in a few days for an analysis."

"Analysis?" Yuna echoed.

"Yes," Gippal replied impatiently, starting to roam around the room. "In order to learn what sort of weapon the machina in the sphere is, I'll have to compare it with ten different types of machina, five of which we already have back at our headquarters. I was supposed to set out on a journey to find one piece of each missing type... and eventually, the weapon itself."

He looked her in the eye again, and grunted.

"But it seems that the High Summoner herself couldn't help but interfere."

Yuna was silent for a while, then raised her eyes and said somewhat defensively, "I realize the sphere doesn't belong to me. That's what I came to ask you about. Whose is it? Who found it?"

"It's Baralai's," Gippal replied with a sigh. "He found it in the temple yard a few days ago. No one knows how it ended up there, so don't ask me."

"...I... see," Yuna said quietly.

Another while of silence passed, and there was a sense of mutual disappointment hanging over them.

"Now," Gippal finally said, "if you would be so kind and hand over the sphere. It's for the greater good."

He held out his hand, and fixed Yuna with a grim stare. But Yuna didn't move an inch.

"Hey, I'm not gonna turn you in, if that's what you think," Gippal pressed on.

Yuna didn't respond.

"Last chance," he tried a more playful tone.

"Let's..."

"What?" Gippal said suspiciously as Yuna suddenly opened her mouth.

"Let's go on that journey, to find the missing machina pieces," Yuna said, suddenly sounding eager. "Let's go together."

"What?" Gippal cried. "Me and the lot of you?"

Yuna nodded.

"Yeah."

"Three words," Gippal declared. "No, no and no."

"Why not?"

"Becaaause!" Gippal yelled out in frustration. "You'd be on my way, see?"

"That's not a thing to say to the High Summoner and her guardians!" Yuna raised her voice as well.

"Well excuuuuuse me!" Gippal sneered.

Yuna raised her chin, and calmly put the sphere back in her bag.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"An understandable decision," Gippal snorted. "You have the sphere, and probably don't care if I turn you in after all."

Yuna shook her head.

"Not one bit."

"And you also don't give a damn if that machina gets into the wrong hands and puts Spira under threat?"

"I'm the one who offered the compromise."

At this, Gippal drew his weapon.

"Well, you just got rejected."

What followed was quite possibly the toughest battle Yuna had ever entered alone. Gippal's fighting skills were on par with those of meyvn Nooj and Lord Cairbre, and the difference was, this time he wasn't an ally but an opponent. She wasn't used to fighting solo either, and guarding against a machina gun with a sword was new to her too. For the majority of the battle, Gippal clearly had the upper hand, to the point he even made attempts at grabbing her bag with the sphere in it.

But Yuna was not going to lose so easily to this arrogant womanizer so easily. As the fight dragged on, her resolve gradually proved to be just a tinge stronger than his, and she quickly learned to take advantage of his fleeting moments of wavering, or when his conceit got the better of him. Finally, she managed to land a strike that the machina expert never fully recovered from, and Yuna could feel his fighting spirit fading. Eventually, when another such hit slipped through his defense, Gippal at last raised his hands, and leaned against the wall, panting heavily.

"I... suppose I could use... your fighting skills... on the journey ahead."

Yuna put down her sword.

"And... your friends'. Whatever. I don't care anymore."

He waited to catch his breath, then said defeatedly, "Well, I guess I'll still have to fix the engine, so… if you'd like to leave us to it…"

"...Sure," Yuna said and turned to take her leave.

Gippal let out a laughter as she turned away.

"Listen, little Miss Hard Case..."

Yuna swung around.

"Hm?"

"...You won this round," Gippal sneered, "but just so you know... I can play your games too."

Yuna stared at him.

"Just... you wait," Gippal added, then stood up straight and stretched.

After a while of silence, Yuna excused herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bracing herself for the inevitable third degree, Yuna stepped out of the airship.

"Yuna!" everyone exclaimed in one voice. Wakka marched up to her and shook her by the shoulders.

"What the heck were you doing there, eh, girl? We heard noises of _battle_!"

"Just... what did you do to him, Yunie?" Rikku wanted to know.

"I..." Yuna hesitated, then gave a slight, mischievous smile. "Well, I guess you could say I blackmailed him."

"You what?!" cried Wakka, and probably several others.

"Well... sort of, anyway."

"So... did it work?" Paine inquired, with a similar tone of mischief.

Yuna laughed.

"Yes! Guess what, everyone? We're going to journey again!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once details had been explained to the others, the party scattered around the airship to contemplate this sudden change of plans. There was plenty of time, too, since Gippal was taking his time in the engine room.

"A machina hunt, huh..." Rikku mused. "Not exactly how I thought this journey would turn out..."

"Both the machina weapon and your friend did appear in the same sphere," Paine pointed out.

"Yeah, but..." Rikku began, when Yuna entered the corridor.

Rikku stared at her a while, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but didn't. She was still digesting her normally so mild cousin's latest escapade.

"...I'm going to go check if Gippal's finished," Yuna finally announced.

But at that very moment, the door to the engine room opened and Gippal stepped forth. He seemed to be holding his arm as though it was still in pain, but the instant he saw Yuna, he let go of it and straightened his back.

"...You can test it now," he declared and quickly swept past the girls. Yuna watched as he vanished through the door.

"...Thank you," she said when he had already gone.

"Yunie, are you sure about this?" Rikku turned to Yuna. "We did steal that sphere and all, but..."

Yuna lowered her eyes, and there was more than a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"...Gippal is convinced that the weapon is a threat to Spira," she stated softly. "And... I think we must all admit that there might be a connection."

"If you say so..." Rikku sighed.

"...I'll go tell Brother to try flying now," Yuna then said and turned on her heels.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the cabin, Lulu and Wakka were exchanging thoughts about the unexpected turn of events as well, when Yuna stepped in, and waved at them as she disappeared into another corridor.

"I'm fine with this new plan and all," Wakka mumbled when she had gone, "but... what's gotten into Yuna? I mean... she's... she's..."

"...Mm," Lulu mused. "She did say something about not wanting to be 'a shadow of herself' anymore."

"Whaa?" Wakka cried. "So her true self is one that randomly beats up guys double her size, then forces them to become our allies?! ...I preferred the shadow."

"...That's a rude thing to say," Lulu said coolly.

"I know, ya?" Wakka yelled. "It's just that... uh, never mind!"

"Besides, her act was hardly 'random', now was it?" Lulu reminded him.

"Argh! Yeah, whatever!" Wakka muttered, motioning with his arms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In a bit, Brother was back on the pilot seat, and he cautiously worked the yoke to start the airship. The airship responded with a promising yank forward, and a healthy sound from the engine.

"Cra mejac!**" Brother rejoiced.

"Uvv du Djose Temple, drah!**" Gippal declared.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the Djose Temple, Gippal led the party across the temple yard. Many people soon took notice of his company.

"Rao, Gippal'c pylg!***"

"Pid muug fru'c fedr res!***"

"L-lyh'd pa...***"

Gippal grinned, seeing that Yuna didn't need to know a word of his language to know what they were whispering about.

"Think they're gonna talk about us?" he teased her.

"Eh..." Yuna uttered.

"...Do yourself a favour and ignore him," Paine advised.

Near the entrance, Gippal gestured to a young employee, and he ran over.

"Ku kad Hayakku rana vun sa.****"

" Oac, pucc.****"

As the boy went on his way, the six of them were approached by a familiar face.

"Ah, just when I was about to give up and leave," Rin said and turned to Yuna. "I see the High Summoner has now joined you. How fare you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Yuna smiled. "How about you? How's business?"

"Business is brilliant, at least for the time being," Rin replied. "I can't believe those Youth Leaguers almost bought up my whole stock for such a small favour as delivering a message to the leader of the Machine Faction."

"What?" Gippal turned around distractedly.

"That's right," Rin said. "Meyvn Nooj sends his best regards, and requests your visit at their headquarters as soon as possible."

"Good old Noojster..." Gippal mumbled. "Wonder what he wants now. Uh, I mean, thanks. I'll be sure to call on him soon enough."

"For that, he will be grateful. I must be off now," Rin announced and took a bow. "Farewell, friends."

"Merchant as a messenger, huh..." Gippal mused as he watched Rin leave. "My men won't be running out of items anytime soon."

"We happen to have some unfinished business with the meyvn as well," Yuna cut in. "We should visit him together."

"Oh, right!" Wakka said. "He still hasn't told us what he wanted from us the other day!"

Gippal chuckled.

"Your support."

"What?" Yuna said.

"Or at the very least... your sympathy," Gippal clarified, then began to walk away absently. "He knows he's not getting mine though... well, he's determined to try..."

"Determined to try, indeed!" Rikku exclaimed. "I think we already made it pretty clear we're _not_ joining the League!"

"To give one's 'support' or 'sympathy' does not require joining," Lulu reminded her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later on, Gippal and Yuna retired into one of the temple rooms to carry out the comparison between the machina colossus in the sphere, and the five already owned machina types. Or, more precisely, Gippal compared the machina types while Yuna stood watch by the door, much to the amusement of her new ally.

"Don't you feel like a prison guard, standing there watching me?" Gippal laughed, sitting on the floor surrounded by machina. "I realize I've made myself look like a potential thief, but honestly... look who's talking."

Yuna looked away.

"...You are."

Gippal chuckled, then turned to the sphere again, and muttered something about it being blurry. Yuna walked over.

"So how does it look? Is the machina in the sphere anything like the five types you have here?"

"...No," Gippal replied after a moment of silence, squinting into the sphere. "And it's not just the size… this weapon is far superior in complexity, power, and... well, without further comparison, it's difficult to assess its weaknesses. We gotta find the missing types, and quick."

" So... where're we headed?" Yuna asked.

"That's the tricky part..." Gippal said frustratedly, scratching his head. "The itinerary is entirely based on legends of old machina cities. But I suppose we could start out in Besaid Island."

"M-my home isle?" Yuna said hopefully.

"That's right," Gippal confirmed, removing his eyes from the sphere for a moment. "You got ruins there, don't you?"

"Yes, all around the beach," Yuna replied. "But I don't know about machina…"

Gippal stood up, giving a small laugh.

"That's why we're gonna dig!"

"Dig?" Yuna echoed in surprise.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful not to ruin the landscape," Gippal joked.

"A-aha."

"So... I'm pretty much done here," Gippal then announced and picked up the sphere. "Here, your sphere."

He pressed the orb on Yuna's hand exaggeratedly firmly.

"...Thank you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Outside the temple, Yuna and Gippal met up with the others, who seemed to have been helping out around the yard.

"You made yourselves useful, then?" Gippal inquired.

"You bet!" Rikku said, handing a wrench to a machina robot. "And guess who just got here!"

A young Al Bhed man stepped forth and bowed.

"Ah, Hayakku, drana oui yna, syh!*****" Gippal greeted, patting him on the shoulder. "Fryd gabd oui?"

"Cunno, pucc,*****" Hayakku apologized. "E fyc cibanjecehk dra ubanydeuh eh Highroad. Yht drana'c cusadrehk E haat du..."

"C'ugyo, c'ugyo, syh,*****" Gippal assured him, then laid both of his hands on Hayakku's shoulders. "So, Hayakku here will be my substitute while I'm away, so… you won't be seeing much of him, but just thought I'd introduce the second best man in the field."

Yuna and Hayakku exchanged bows.

"There's an operation in progress in Mi'ihen Highroad that I'd like to go check on before we leave for Besaid," Gippal then informed. "Any objections?"

"No, that's fine by me," Yuna said.

"...Good! Well then," Gippal said and turned back to Hayakku, "Oui fana cyoehk...?*****"

Yuna watched as the two Al Bhed men walked away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gippal: "*How you doing? Still annoying the heck out of your sister... and everyone else?"

Brother "*I beg your pardon!"

Gippal: "*Does the High Summoner know our language?"

Brother: "**She lives!"

Gippal: "**Off to Djose Temple, then!"

Al Bhed 1: "***Hey, Gippal's back!"

Al Bhed 2: "***But look who's with him!"

Al Bhed 3: "***C-can't be…"

Gippal: "****Go get Hayakku here for me."

Employee: "****Yes, boss"

Gippal"*****Ah, Hayakku, there you are, man! What kept you?"

Hayakku: "*****Sorry, boss. I was supervising the operation in Highroad. And there's something I need to..."

Gippal: "*****'S okay, 's okay, man."

Gippal: "*****You were saying?"


	7. Safety Precautions

_Terribly sorry for the delay! Life happened… a lot._

_occasionee _

Chapter 7: Safety Precautions

Awakened from restless sleep, the prisoner sat up and stretched. Drowsy as he was feeling, the sound of approaching footsteps soon jerked him wide awake.

The stranger stopped at the cell. The prisoner stood up, scowling. The stranger stared back at him, a small smirk playing on his lips. The prisoner scoffed, then turned away – only to hear the sound of a key being thrust into the lock. He wheeled around to find the door wide open.

The prisoner glared at him, suspicious, until something the stranger was holding caught his eye. The stranger then threw it at the prisoner's feet. It was a medium-sized sword.

The prisoner picked up the sword after a while of hesitation.

"What's the big idea?" he snapped, raising his eyes from the weapon.

"I have my reasons," the stranger said simply. "Now… shall we?"

He drew his own weapon, a similar sword.

The prisoner cast one more glance at the sword, then, clenching his teeth, abruptly dashed out of the cell. The stranger, already on his guard, leaped out of his way and assumed a battle stance.

"If I defeat you," the prisoner yelled with a fresh rush of rage, "will you tell me why? What _do_ you want from me? And why?"

The stranger smiled.

"That… you shall eventually learn," he stated calmly, giving his sword a swing in the air. "Defeat me… you shall not."

The prisoner grunted. Then, taking a firm hold of the sword, he charged.

From the beginning, the battle was highly unequal. The prisoner kept attacking with aggressive motions, holding nothing back and sparing no effort, while the stranger chose his moves more carefully. In the end, as the prisoner began to grow tired, the stranger proved just as capable of harsh, ruthless attacks, leaving no doubt as to who was the superior swordsman.

Soon heavily injured, the prisoner tried to fight back to the end, but the stranger shoved him to the ground, and he hit his head hard against the wall. He kept his consciousness just barely as he collapsed, sliding along the wall to the floor.

The stranger approached him, holding something in his hands. The prisoner wriggled in pain, and, when he couldn't take it anymore, finally fainted away.

Slowly, the stranger put down the object in his hands.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun was already setting by the time the party arrived in Mi'ihen Highroad. They were just about to enter the Travel Agency with the intention to call it a day, when Gippal seemed to change his mind and cleared the way to let Yuna in.

"I don't see my men around…" he mused absently. "They must be still working. I'll go tell the boys to wrap it up for today."

He walked off at a hasty pace. Yuna instinctively reached out her hand.

"Ah…"

Rikku cleared her throat loudly, and Yuna turned to face her, surprised. Her cousin's serious look melted into a smile at once.

"Wow, he's actually scared of you!" she giggled.

"Scared?" Yuna echoed.

"Don't get me wrong!" Rikku giggled on, closing the door behind her so that only she and Yuna were left outside. "I'm sure it's only healthy for him."

Yuna looked away.

"…I just wanted to ask him about the operation."

Rikku walked closer to her.

"You know Yunie… I think you guys've got compleeetely wrong impression of each other," she stated calmly. "He thinks you're someone not to be messed with, w-which is true, of course, but… you know what I mean, right?"

Yuna nodded, her eyes still turned away.

"But I…I'm sure Gippal's a good person. And between the two of us… I'm the selfish one. I… I know that." She hesitated a while before adding, "And yet… I can't seem to trust him."

"That's because he planned on going on this journey by himself," Rikku said patiently. "But you two are working together now. He would never just steal that sphere from you."

Yuna now turned around, looking surprised yet somewhat convinced.

"You think so?"

"Take my word for it!" Rikku assured her.

Yuna smiled.

"…Thanks, Rikku."

"No problem! You guys gotta start getting along, yeah?"

"…Yeah."

Rikku then motioned towards the agency, and set the example to retire inside. Glancing back into the twilight once more, Yuna followed her.

_I appreciated Rikku's words, I really did. But I did hide the sphere from him that night. I knew I just couldn't bear to lose it._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the morning, everyone was up early, and after finishing talking to the receptionist in rapid Al Bhed, Gippal turned to face the party.

"Right! I'm ready when you guys are."

With that, he made towards the door, but froze immediately when Yuna addressed him.

"The operation you mentioned… it was all going smoothly?"

Gippal gave a small grin, and turned around with an exaggerated airiness.

"Yup, smoothly as ever," he sang and swung around again, reaching for the door. "No problem at all ther…"

Barely had his fingers touched the handle when he already jumped backwards with a start, to avoid getting hit by the door, which someone had just essentially kicked open. A large figure marched in with an air of gruffness, shooting an accusing glare at Gippal.

"Csuudrmo, ar*?" he snorted. "E zicd raynt dra hafc, puo… Yht tuh'd ajah drehg ypuid bmyoehk tisp!"

"Pops!" Rikku exclaimed as she recognized her father. "What are you doing here?"

"Heh?" Cid gave a surprised grunt and glanced around the room. "Why, that's a whole lot of familiar faces." He let his stare rest on Yuna, motioning towards Gippal. "You're not with this irresponsible young man, I hope?"

Cid and Gippal exchanged glares as Yuna hesitated to answer.

"Well, we're actually..."

"Dating," Gippal cut in, dodging quickly as Cid made to shout into his face with a look of utter revulsion, _"Fryyyyd*?!"_

"Ra'c gettehk, ra'c gettehk*!" Rikku assured her father quickly, then whispered sharply to Yuna," never mind him. He just fears Gippal's gonna take over his place."

"I heard that, Rikku!" Cid snarled. "Well, at this rate, that's not gonna happen until the Eternal Calm ends!"

"So what's up?" Paine suddenly cut into the conversation. Cid and Gippal both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, then left it at that, annoyed.

"Really, what is it?" Yuna pressed on.

Cid grunted.

"Ask him!" he snapped and strode through the door outside, jerking his thumb reproachfully at Gippal.

"But… Pops!" Rikku spluttered in confusion and darted after her father.

"What is it? What's the matter with you two?" Yuna turned to Gippal as the door slammed shut after Rikku.

Gippal scratched his neck, sighing.

"…It's no big deal. It's just that some spare parts of machina have gone missing from the operation site. I presume old Cid just found out about it, and apparently takes it very… personally."

He said this with an apparent tone of indifference, but Yuna couldn't help noticing that there was something affected about his manner.

"…You don't?" she asked.

"Nah," he replied, slightly more convincingly. "I bet those slackers just forgot where they put their stuff. And what's good about machina is that they can be replaced."

"Couldn't they have been stolen?" Lulu voiced the question on everyone's mind.

Gippal looked away.

"Stolen?" he gave a small laugh. "A pile of ancient scrap metal? No way. Now... let's go save that poor girl from her short-tempered daddy so we can finally get going."

With that, Gippal made his way outside, Lulu and Paine following in his wake. Yuna lagged behind, however, and Wakka gave her a concerned look.

"You don't believe him, do ya?"

"...Something's not right," Yuna mumbled. Then she seemed to change her mind immediately and gave a nervous laugh, "Ah, no, never mind. Let's go."

The party found Rikku and Cid arguing in front of the chocobo corral.

"Pops, the Machine Faction is _his _group," Rikku made her very best effort to sound patient. "He has every right to tell you to mind your own busi..."

"Well that's just it!" Cid yelled. "The group's just an excuse for him to hoard all the frigging machina in Spira! His group, you say? Then why not keep an eye on things, huh?"

"Argh!" Rikku grunted.

"Rikku!" Gippal shouted from a safe distance. "We're leaving!"

"Hah! Running away, I see!" Cid sneered. "And where, if may ask?"

"You may not!" Rikku snapped as she made to join the others.

"Rao Cid**!" Gippal turned to Rikku's father. "Ehcdayt uv mucehk cmaab ujan ed, fro tuh'd oui cdyo yht kiynt dra sylrehy frema fa'na yfyo?"

"Fryd**?!" Cid growled.

"Ruf ypuid ed?" Gippal said grinning.

"…Ehcumahd pnyd! Oui paddan nadinh xielg**!"

Gippal chuckled as he gave Cid a small wave, turned around and said triumphantly, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the Al Bhed word for 'yes'."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once they had returned to the airship, Gippal suddenly slapped his forehead.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about old Nooj! You think we could pop by the Youth League headquarters before setting off?"

"Of course," Yuna said. "Let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'Popping by' the Youth League headquarters turned out to be easier said than done, as the party again ran into an enormous number of fiends on their way up to the marquee. Then again, Gippal was a far more skilled and better-equipped fighter than Yaibal had been on their last visit, so they lost significantly less of their precious time now. Still, as they finally reached the elevator that took them up to the top of rock, Rikku undoubtedly spoke for everyone when she moaned, "They could really do something about their fiend problem!"

As though summoned by telepathy, Yaibal was there to greet the visitors when they had barely stepped out of the elevator.

"Lady Yuna! What a delightful surprise!" he beamed.

"Sir Yaibal. I've come to..."

"...see the meyvn, I understand. Please wait here while I..." He suddenly noticed Gippal and added hesitantly, "Is Gippal of the Machine Faction with you, by any chance?"

"Yes, that's right," Yuna replied. "We would like to see the meyvn together."

"We would?" Gippal mumbled, but didn't seem to strongly object.

"No need for separate audiences?" Yaibal asked, slightly surprised.

"Right," Yuna said plainly.

"How about your friends?" Yaibal inquired.

"They're coming with us, of cou..." Yuna began, but was interrupted by Wakka, "We're not wanted there, eh?"

"That's right, I haven't told you yet," Yaibal said patiently. "From this day forward, meyvn Nooj will only see two visitors at a time. Safety precautions. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"I-is he okay?" Yuna asked, worried.

"Perfectly so, m'lady!" Yaibal assured her cheerfully. "This is prevention, and prevention only."

"Heeey," Rikku abruptly began, her tone hinting a sudden, brilliant idea, "how about in the meantime... we get rid of your fiend friends for a negligible price of, say, 3,000 Gil?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Yaibal gaped at her.

"Come on, do we have a deal?"

Yaibal turned to look at Yuna as if seeking her agreement on the absurdity of the price, but Yuna only smiled.

"...It's a deal," he said with a sigh.

"Yay! Let's go, guys!"

Rikku bounced off back towards the elevator, Paine, Lulu and Wakka trailing after her. Yaibal beckoned Yuna and Gippal to follow him, and the two of them did so from a distance.

"Safety precautions, huh… it's not like old Nooj," Gippal said in an uncharacteristically low voice.

"Something must have happened," Yuna replied vaguely, full aware that this was something they had witnessed first-hand on their last visit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As they reached the marquee, Yaibal ceremoniously turned to face the visitors.

"I'll go see if the meyvn is available at the moment, please wait here!" he announced importantly and vanished inside the marquee.

Yuna barely heard him, scanning the area nervously with her eyes.

"Hmm? You lost something?" Gippal asked.

" A friend of mine wished to speak with me the other day…" Yuna explained absently. "I can't seem to catch a glimpse of her now."

"...Oh."

Yaibal returned to inform them that the meyvn was ready to receive them.

"Thank you," Yuna smiled, and Yaibal saw himself off. Without looking at each other, Yuna and Gippal entered the marquee. They found Nooj standing at the back of it, fiddling with his cane and looking away absently.

"...Welcome, my friends," he greeted after a short silence. Yuna and Gippal both gave a nod, and he raised his eyes and grinned.

"Cut to the chase right away, right?"

"...If you would," Yuna said simply.

He began to walk closer with the usual slight difficulty, and from his manner Yuna knew immediately that he had no intention whatsoever to get straight to the point. What he said next confirmed her fears, "I see you two are friends these days."

Gippal snorted.

"Yeah, well, in a very _broad_ sense of the word, I sup..."

"Companions… rather than friends," Yuna cut him short.

"Working together for a mutual interest?" Nooj inquired further.

Neither Gippal nor Yuna deemed it necessary to answer.

"I'm surprised," Nooj announced, hardly discouraged. "Here I was beginning to wonder whether you two were... you know..." He made a small gesture with his cane towards them, with a hint of a smirk.

Gippal seemed delighted with this joke, but Yuna had reached her daily limit of dating-related humour.

"Meyvn Nooj..." she began, but Nooj gestured her to calm down, as though promising he would state his business now. And sure enough, albeit taking his time to speak, he did, "What I want to know is… which side the two of you are on."

"Knew it," Gippal muttered amusedly, with a playful shake of his fist.

"…What do you mean?" Yuna asked gravely.

"Cut the act, Yuna!" Gippal snorted, almost pityingly. "You know as well as I do what this is about. You know, this whole League thing of his and its fated rival New Yevon."

"Yes…" Yuna continued with her severe tone. "Which is why I'm not sure I understand. I do not side with anybody."

Gippal let out an even louder snort, and Nooj hardly seemed to take her any more seriously.

"Yes, yes," he said slowly, regarding her tense appearance. "Of course. I always did think your Ladyship… an idealist of sorts."

"…Was that an insult?" Yuna shot back.

"…No," Nooj said plainly. "Let me finish. Indeed is this about the two groups. As you have no doubt noticed… there is some tension between them."

Gippal continued to sneer loudly.

"...Please go on," Yuna urged, her fists closing involuntarily.

"Yes, well," Nooj continued and began to roam around the room once more, "..._things_ have already happened."

"Things?" Yuna echoed.

"Gippal?" Nooj suddenly turned to his other guest, cutting short his low chuckle.

"Yeah?" he responded, surprised.

"Some machina have gone missing from the Machine Faction's operation site in Mi'ihen Highroad... correct?"

"...How do you know that?" Gippal demanded, completely taken aback.

Nooj ignored him.

"And Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the fiend we fought together the other day?"

Yuna, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as surprised by his bringing this up. She nodded.

"What of it, you must be wondering," Nooj continued. "Yes… its remains are wandering somewhere in the Farplane at this very moment. But it did leave something behind."

Both of his visitors were silent, unsure what to ask, yet impatient for Nooj to go on.

"On the day of your visit..." Nooj began, looking at Yuna. "Shortly after you left, I went to check on the fighting scene just to make sure everyone had made it out of the harm's way." He paused for a moment."Much to my surprise... I found spare parts of machina lying all over the place. And it seemed to me... that the machina had fallen off that abnormal creature."

Silence fell for a moment.

"You mean... the fiend had... merged with the machina," Yuna finally said, uncertainly.

"Precisely," Nooj said. "Or should I say... been made to merge. Forcefully enhanced. And subsequently... sent here."

Yuna lowered her eyes.

"It's not every day that my troops run into a fiend they're not capable of defeating," Nooj said calmly. "This was a planned attack."

"And behind this attack," Gippal cut in, "is none other than the malicious New Yevon party."

"What?" Yuna spluttered.

Nooj sensed the sarcasm in Gippal's voice, but only gave a grin.

"Not exactly a shock to you?"

Gippal grinned back.

"Hmph."

"...I'm," Yuna began, the shock still discernible in her voice, "I'm afraid your supporters have not exactly refrained from violent action, either."

"Yes," Nooj responded lazily, "I heard about the boys that planned on attacking Lord Cairbre and ended up attacking you. By no means were they encouraged to do so. However, it is difficult for me to control the actions of individual members." He paused before adding,"Much less those of the opposing side. "

Yuna let her gaze wander around the room for a moment, then turned to face the meyvn and declared bluntly, "Well, to go back to your question, I, for one, am remaining neutral."

"Sorry, same with me," Gippal said immediately.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nooj said with a slight laugh.

"So, anyway," Gippal said, "about the machina..."

"Follow me," Nooj urged and took a few laborious steps towards the exit. Then he stopped, his back toward the visitors, and addressed Gippal with a seemingly light tone, "So... should a war break out, I can't count on you to supply us with weaponry?"

Yuna gasped in shock, but Gippal gave his usual chuckle.

"Sorry, Noojie."

"There will not be a war!" Yuna insisted, almost yelling.

Nooj slowly turned to face her, and once again considered her for a moment before speaking.

"That's a unique pair of eyes you've got there, High Summoner. Be sure to keep them open."

Nooj then gave a lazy nod at the seemingly indifferent Gippal, and the men exited the marquee. Yuna stayed still for a moment, her fists clenched tight, then slowly wandered outside. She gazed across the yard for Lucil for a while, then, without success, fell deep in thought.

_I felt both anxious and enormously irritated. Were Spira's current leaders really any better than the maesters from two years ago? Secretive, scheming, calculating... with little desire to fight the 'inevitable'. _

_How long would this even remain a secret? The war that the meyvn feared... was it to become reality? _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later, back in the airship, Yuna and Wakka watched Gippal's happy bustle with the returned machina, just out of his earshot.

"Uh, Yuna? Is everything alright?" Wakka inquired worriedly.

"Uh?" Yuna was awakened to reality.

"Is something still... not right?"

Yuna gave a nervous laugh.

"N-no, everything's fine," she assured him, then, realizing how unconvincing she must sound, she added, "I'm... glad the missing machina were found so quickly."

Wakka snorted.

"Yeah. Wonder what got him so defensive back in the agency, though..."

Drifting back into her thoughts, Yuna recalled Gippal's words at the agency, and how blatantly they contrasted with what he had said, albeit mockingly, on their visit to the Youth Leaguer headquarters.

"_Stolen? A pile of ancient scrap metal? No way." _

"_And behind this attack... is none other than the malicious New Yevon party."_

"I think," Yuna began, only half-aware she was saying this out loud, "I think he doesn't want to be caught up in the conflict between the Youth League and New Yevon. Somehow... he even wants to deny it."

"Huh?" Wakka said in confusion.

"Ah, no, forget it," Yuna said quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what I'm saying."

Silence reigned for a fair while, but it was clear that she had just undermined any attempt at convincing Wakka everything was 'fine'.

"So, Yuna... about this conflict thing... has anything new... come up?" Wakka finally asked, with an unconvincingly carefree tone.

Yuna remained silent.

"Any... news?" Wakka pressed on. "I mean, with all those safety precautions... is it really that bad?"

"...I really don't know."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cid: "*Smoothly, eh? I just heard the news, boy… And don't even think about playing dumb!"

Cid: _"*Whaaat?!"_

Rikku: "*He's kidding, he's kidding!"

Gippal: "**Hey Cid! Instead of losing sleep over it, why don't you stay and guard the machina while were away?"

Cid: "**What?!"

Gippal: "**How about it?"

Cid: "**Insolent brat! You better return quick!"


	8. The Cave

Chapter 8: The Cave

Soaking her feet in the shallow water, Yuna stretched her arms wide and took a deep breath. Slowly, she opened her eyes, exhaled, and took in the familiar scenery. She was back on her home island.

_It hadn't really been that long, but… _

Gippal recalled her to reality as he jumped out of Fahrenheit, splashing water all over her as he landed.

"Rikku, Brother, he called into the airship, "would you mind getting the spades from the stockroom for me? We'll go take a look at the ruins."

"I guess someone has to bring them anyways…" Rikku muttered. "But Yuna calls the shots around here, alright?"

"Whatever," Gippal chuckled and turned away to beckon Yuna and the others forward. "Come on."

Yuna now spotted a group of young men in yellow walking to the shore, one of them juggling a white and blue ball between in his hands.

"The Aurochs!" she beamed and dashed forward, the others trailing behind her.

"Aurochs? The blitzball team?" Paine said with very mild interest.

"Right, the one that sucks," Gippal clarified.

"I'm right here, you know," Wakka snarled angrily.

"Face the facts, man," Gippal snorted dismissively.

"Hrrrmph!"

The Aurochs had now noticed them, surprised by the sudden visitors.

"Yo, Yuna!" Botta called. "You back from your journey?"

"No, not really," Yuna called in reply, "I'm just… visiting. I trust you've been keeping an eye on the island?"

"You bet we have," said Keepa dully. "There ain't been no shortage of time, ya?"

"Oh," Yuna said as she reached them, "you still haven't found a new coach?"

"Nope," Keepa said, then turned to their ex-captain as the others reached the shore,"Wakka, you sure you're not coming back?"

"Positive, sorry boys!" Wakka declared. "Keep searching."

The Aurochs gave a collective sigh of disappointment.

Clearing his throat, Gippal cut in, "We'd just loooove to chat with you guys, but unfortunately we're a little busy."

Wakka turned to shoot him a glare while Gippal continued, hardly intimidated," So if you would just put off your practice session 'till we're done here… or wait."

The Aurochs regarded Gippal in confusion as his expression suddenly changed.

"What?" Wakka demanded, already suspicious.

"…Wakka," Gippal began with a mysterious tone, "let's be serious. You wouldn't really want our delicate girls here to break their nails digging out machina? It's tough work, you know."

"Huuh?" Wakka grunted in increasing confusion. "I suppose not, but…"

"When there's a whole bunch of brawny men just asking to… become even brawnier?" Gippal continued with a smirk.

"…H-hey!" Wakka yelped, finally catching on, but Gippal had already proceeded to address the team themselves.

"You feel up to the job?"

"W-what job?" spluttered Datto.

"Easy one! Listen up…"

"Hey, hey!" Wakka tried to cut in, but Gippal had already launched into a swift-paced explanation about the nature of the task ahead. By the time he was finished, Rikku and Brother were wading to the shore with the spades.

"So, what say you?" Gippal inquired ceremoniously.

He only received hesitant mumbling in answer.

"You're hired," Gippal announced happily. "Well, we 're starting out right away, so… oh, Brother, you wanna lend us a hand?"

"Oh! Alright-o!"

"Great. Hand out those spades so we can begin."

"Grrr…" Wakka snarled quietly. Gippal walked up to him.

"I honestly don't see what your problem is," he laughed airily. "I'll pay them! And they don't have to be the biggest fans of machina!"

"Do what you want, ya?" Wakka grunted. "Besides, it's not that!"

"Then what?"

"Nothin'!"

"Good," Gippal said bluntly, accepting a spade from Brother, and reaching out for another one to give to Wakka. "Let's get started then." He turned to Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lulu. "So, you ladies just go do your lady things in the village. We've got it covered."

"Okay, let's go," Yuna urged.

Rikku gave Gippal a curious smirk that seemed to say she didn't care for his chauvinism, but then swiftly turned to follow Yuna and the others into the forest.

_It hadn't really been that long, but somehow, I felt more than happy to be home… if only just for a little while._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wakka and the Aurochs threw the blitzball around idly as Gippal and Brother examined the area with a bizarre machina device.

"Good to see you get so well along with the Al Bhed, Cap'n," Jassu commented.

Wakka snorted.

"I suppose. But boy, is this one a pain to deal with!"

He craned his neck over the spade he was leaning on and called out to Gippal and Brother, who had waded into the water, "Hey you two! You done examining?"

The two Al Bhed men seemed to ignore him, but after a while they exchanged nods and returned to the blitzers.

"…It's as I suspected," Gippal mumbled. "There's definitely some machina on the island."

"Wha? How can you tell?" Wakka asked in bewilderment.

"Most likely of type ZOM8GLOL9WTF actually," Gippal said thoughtfully, more to himself than Wakka. "Widely used during the machina war."

"Oh yeah?" Wakka grunted. "So where are the machina then?"

"Can't say for sure…" Gippal mused. "We could split into three groups and try three of the most probable spots."

"Probable, eh?" Wakka sneered.

"Sorry, can't promise anything. So… "

He took a quick glance around the Aurochs.

"How about you, him and him," he pointed atWakka, Datto and Botta, "Brother, him and him," then indicatingBrother, Jassu and Letty, "and me and him?" finally moving his finger from himself to Keepa.

"...Alright, as you wish!" Wakka agreed, finding no obvious reason to object. "So… all we gotta do is dig?"

"Like maniacs," Gippal announced cheerfully.

"Well then, show us our spot."

Gippal took a quick look around the shore, a couple of fingers resting on his lips as he considered, then, he bluntly pointed towards the sea.

"What!" Wakka cried. "Underwater?!"

"That shouldn't be a problem for blitzball players!" Gippal pointed out carefreely.

"You're kidding!"

"Come on, it's high time we got started!"

"...Grah!" Wakka groaned, giving his digging team a meaningful glance as Gippal indicated the spots for the two other groups.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the village of Besaid, Rikku and Paine watched from a distance as Yuna entered the temple. She took her time as she did so, as though thoroughly relishing every second spent on an island so dear to her.

"Wow, Yunie's spirits rose like crazy the instant we got here!" Rikku rejoiced. "For a while there, she seemed kinda down, you know? I'm so happy we came!"

"...Yeah," Paine agreed. "You could tell she wasn't just putting on a happy face as usual."

"I know, that's so like Yuna..." Rikku said sadly.

"You have a hard time guarding her back in the day?" Paine asked with a slight snort.

"Yeaaah, sometimes," Rikku admitted. She was silent for a while, then suddenly began with a different tone, "Hey, I've been wondering..."

"...Yes?" Paine snorted as she didn't continue immediately.

"What were you doing two years ago?" Rikku asked earnestly, turning to face her, only to make her drop eye-contact at once. "You know, at the time of Yuna's pilgrimage."

"...Why?" Paine asked, in a tone somewhere in between indifferent and cold.

"Just curious," Rikku assured her with a slight nervous laugh, as though already sensing this was not her favourite topic to discuss.

Paine shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. Lived in fear of Sin, tried to believe in the summoners. Just like... all of Spira. I was no one."

"...Really?" Rikku asked after a small pause.

"...Sorry to disappoint you," Paine grunted.

"No, no!" Rikku gave another unconvincing laugh. "It's just... hard to imagine you doing just that."

Paine snorted again and turned away.

"I-I mean, I didn't mean to pry..." Rikku began apologetically.

"Come on," Paine cut her short and set off towards the houses. "Let's see what we can do to help the villagers."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuna silently wandered further into the empty temple hall, occasionally letting her hand slide across the ornate wall. Closing her eyes, she could still hear the prayers and the hymn playing in her head, and a wistful smile stole onto her lips.

She then slowly proceeded to her father's statue and gazed at it for a fair while.

"...Hello, father," she spoke. "It's me, Yuna."

She gave a warm laughter.

"I suppose you could hear me better in the Farplane. I'm sorry... I don't think I'll be able to go there for a long time."

She reached out her hand to touch the cold surface of the statue.

"It's been two years since my pilgrimage, and I'm journeying again now. This time... for very different reasons."

She smiled to herself, as though having received a response.

"Happy? Well... being here now, talking to you like this... I suppose I am. But then..."

Yuna turned away her eyes, and slightly withdrew her hand.

"No," she said, almost laughing, "please don't worry about me, Father. I need a little time, but... I'll be okay."

She pressed her hand on the statue again and gently stroked its arm.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The dusk had already fallen upon the island when Gippal, Wakka and the Aurochs returned to the village. The fruits of the digging quest included a handful of items and (mostly broken) battle accessories, but no machina discoveries whatsoever. Gippal was unusually quiet, but there was no shutting up Wakka from spouting interminable gloats, scorns and complaints.

"Definitely some machina, huh?" he snorted for the millionth time.

"Yep... I'm positive," Gippal replied edgily.

"Maybe we should look a little farther in the open sea, ya?" Wakka mocked on and gave a hysterical laugh.

"Just keep laughing," Gippal said calmly. "We'll continue first thing tomorrow morning."

"You gotta be kidding!"

"You give up way too easy, you know Wakka," Gippal commented and assumed a quicker pace as they reached the village gate.

Wakka snorted and turned his head to the Aurochs walking behind them.

"Sorry I let him use you, boys," he said, raising his voice so as to make sure Gippal heard him.

The party met up briefly in the village later, but Gippal only shook his head and walked off, prompting a scoff from Wakka. This seemed to say quite enough of their day's success, and everyone shortly retired to their respective rooms for the night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At midnight, Wakka found himself lying awake. He idly got up from his bed and wandered outside, ruffling his hair. He gazed off into the night sky for a while, then stopped in front of the house where Lulu and Yuna were sleeping. After a moment, he turned away to go back to bed.

"Yes, Wakka?" Lulu's icy voice sounded from the inside.

Wakka flinched with surprise.

"It's nothing! It's nothing, Lu! Sorry!"

He darted towards his house, but Lulu was already up and caught up with him before he could enter.

"Really, it's nothing!" Wakka assured her, a little annoyed. "Just couldn't sleep, ya?"

He braced himself for a scolding, but instead something of a smile formed on Lulu's face.

"That's funny, me neither," she said warmly. "It's Yuna, I guess. I was hoping her cheerful mood would last, but she was very quiet when she came back from the temple."

"Y-yeah, I guess she was, ya?" Wakka agreed uncertainly.

"But that's not what woke you up?" Lulu observed sharply.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know, but," he scratched his head fervently, as though trying to recall something important, "t-the thing is, there's something... there's this cave..."

Wakka stopped short as he and Lulu heard a sleepy yawn from Lulu and Yuna's house.

"Now look what you've done," Lulu rebuked him and called to the house, "Forgive us, Yuna. We'll talk somewhere else."

"It's okay!" came Yuna's brisk reply. "I wasn't sleeping, either. Just a sec!"

Lulu glowered at Wakka while they waited for Yuna to make her bed, wrap a shawl around herself and emerge from the house.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Lulu," she apologized as she approached them, "I... didn't mean to. Anyway..."

She turned to Wakka.

"Can I be of help?"

Wakka remained silent, still frowning and ruffling his head.

"Wakka?" Yuna said.

"W-well, if you really want to..." he muttered absently. "See, I've got this... I've got this really blurry memory of this... this cave, ya? This cave somewhere on the island, in the woods, I think, ya?"

He spoke so inarticulately that it took a while for Yuna and Lulu to process what he had said.

"...And?" Lulu said, unimpressed.

"I-it's just that, there's something about that cave... that I can't seem to remember ya?" Wakka groaned, his face buried in his hand. "Something important... but I just... argh!"

Lulu shook her head tiredly, but Yuna's face had lit up encouragingly.

"So you want us to go and have a look at the place, just in case _we_ might remember something?"

"Yeah! Yeah! That's right!" Wakka nodded eagerly.

Yuna turned to the still unconvinced Lulu.

"Lulu, let's go... please?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wakka led the girls deep into the nocturnal woods, all the way up to the fork in the forest road. There he stopped dead, and was silent for a moment as he gazed around and scratched his head some more.

"I think it's... here."

"Where?" Lulu wanted to know.

Instead of stepping down the small flight of stairs, Wakka took a few steps back, then walked up to a thick bush beside the road. He considered it for a while, then started whisking the leaves out of the way to proceed further.

"Uh, Wakka?" Lulu said quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"It's here," Wakka repeated, folding some branches with increased fervency to get through the bush. Then he dived inside, and moved aside the remaining ones to reveal a large, wooden door behind them.

"Look if you don't believe me!"

"Ohh!" Yuna gasped, and even Lulu's mouth opened in surprise.

Wakka gave a triumphant laugh.

"...So, tell us about this 'blurry memory' of yours," Lulu said, quickly recovering her composed demeanour.

This quickly made Wakka go back to dishevelling his hair, and while he was figuring out what to say, Yuna tried the handle of the door. It wouldn't open.

"...I just remember playing here, as a kid," Wakka finally said. "I mean... don't you? Lu? Yuna?"

"No, never," Yuna shook her head.

"No," Lulu said simply.

"Could it be... you used to play here with Chappu? " Yuna suggested.

"...Yeah, maybe," Wakka said uncertainly, but barely had the words escaped his lips when his expression changed dramatically. "...Hey, I think I remember it all now! But..."

His thrilled smile was gone as quickly as it had come, and he lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Is it... a painful memory?" Yuna asked cautiously.

"Not exactly painful, but it did happen shortly after..." he shot a fleeting glance at Lulu, "...Sin took Lulu's parents."

Lulu glanced back at him, awkward and surprised, then turned to face the door.

"You remember the attack?" Wakka asked her. "This door, for one, had probably stood here for years and years... until that day. Then it was just... torn off, ya?"

"...Yes, I remember that day," Lulu replied coldly. "But why?"

"Well..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the morning, Rikku and Paine found Yuna, Lulu and Wakka standing by the village gate, engaged in an unusually light-hearted discussion about the fantastic weather.

"Morning!" Rikku called cheerily.

"Morning!" Yuna greeted back. "Is Gippal up yet?"

"I thought I heard the snoring stop, yes," Rikku replied, giggling. "What's up?"

The three of them smiled, and before they could reply, Gippal emerged from his hut, stretching elaborately.

"Well, well, I see everyone's ready to go then. Whoa, don't look so enthusiastic! You're giving me the creeps."

Yuna's smile broadened.

"Wakka's got something to show you, Gippal."

Gippal turned to the Besaidian blitzer with mild interest.

"Has he, now?"

"Yes," Yuna beamed. "Come with us!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wakka led the rest of the party to the door concealed in the heart of the forest, prompting surprised reactions from Rikku and Paine, but none from Gippal. Preparing to explain why he had brought them here, Wakka flashed back to his nightly expedition with Yuna and Lulu.

"_Well..." Wakka began awkwardly, hardly meeting Lulu's eyes. "After Sin's attack... you didn't really feel like playing for days, ya? So me and Chappu... we went playing by ourselves. It was the first time we left the village after the attack. We saw this door just, lying on the ground, and that's how we found the cave."_

"_But... now the door's sealed again," Yuna pointed out._

"_Yeah... the monks in the village saw to that, they did."_

"_Why?"_

_Wakka gazed at the door._

"'_Cause me and Chappu... we found machina in that cave."_

Wakka finished the story to find Gippal chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Wakka snapped.

"Oh, kids of Yevonites," Gippal chortled. "Dutifully reporting bad sacrilegious machina to the monks..."

"...Ahem!" Wakka coughed irritably.

"So, what're waiting for?" Gippal said excitedly, stretching out his arms. "Let's get busy then!"

The two men walked up to the door and crouched down to take a firm grip of its edges, then slowly proceeded to lift it from its place. They put down the door beside the forest road so that it didn't block anyone's way to the beach. Gippal then shook the dust off his hands and nodded at Wakka.

"You lead the way."

Wakka nodded back, and the rest of the party followed him into the pitch-black cave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As their eyes grew accustomed to the dark, the cave revealed itself as large, labyrinthine and swarming with unwelcome company. Their progress was hindered by countless dead ends and enormous numbers of fiends before Wakka finally stopped before a room-like opening, his gaze scanning the spot from top to bottom.

"I think it was here... somewhere."

"That you and your brother found the machina?" Gippal asked.

"...that those monks buried some of them!"

"...Whoever said anything about burying?"

"Hey, you came here to dig, ya?" Wakka retorted.

"...Geez. Talk about wiping things under the carpet," Gippal muttered. "Some of them, you said? How many spots left?"

"Uh... I think one or two?" Wakka estimated.

"Alright," Gippal said, and glanced around the party. "Then how about I stay here with, say, Rikku, and you guys go on forward 'till you find the next spot, two of you stop there and... you get the idea?"

"Okay, let's do that," Yuna agreed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuna, Paine and Lulu followed Wakka further into the cave, and before long he again came to a halt.

"Uh..." he uttered uncertainly, then turned to Yuna and Paine. "You two try this spot, ya? I think the last of 'em's just around the corner."

"Sure," Yuna nodded. "Good luck!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back at Rikku and Gippal's spot, where the two of them had made considerable progress, Rikku suddenly stopped as her spade distinctly clanked against something.

"Hand it over," Gippal urged, holding out his hand. "I'll dig it up."

Rikku handed him the spade and stepped aside. Gippal took her place, and continued digging until they could see the object's dirty, time-worn surface.

"A cannon," Gippal observed. "I don't think we'll be able to move it by ourselves. Come on, let's go and help out the others."

"Okay!" Rikku nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later, at Yuna and Paine's spot, Rikku and Gippal helped them lift up another cannon from the depths of the ground.

"Phew!" Rikku exhaled.

"I wonder how Wakka and Lulu are doing..." Yuna mused.

The answer came as though on cue, as a frightened _"Wakka!" _echoed from where the two remaining members of the party had proceeded. The four of them jumped.

"Uh-oh! I sense trouble," Gippal whispered sharply.

"Come on!" Rikku urged and darted ahead.

The four of them ran frantically to the direction of the scream, which was soon followed by loud, sharp hisses and strained, distressed groans. They finally found their friends in the company of a gigantic snake fiend, Lulu propped on her elbows on the ground, Wakka apparently having a hard time choosing between the spade and his loyal blitzball to fight the beast. They had managed to dig up a third machina cannon; it was the only thing shielding them from the giant serpent.

"It just popped outta nowhere!" Wakka panted as Yuna crouched down to help Lulu to her feet. "And just look at that thick skin of its! It won't take no damage!"

"No wonder," Gippal snapped, "the way you're overlooking the most powerful weapon at your disposal!"

"T-this?" Wakka said dubiously, pointing at the cannon.

"What else?" Gippal grunted and moved behind the cannon, ducking as the snake charged at him immediately. "I'm pretty sure it still works, actually. Come on, let's give it a try!"

"E-even if it does, it's a cannon, ya?" Wakka pointed out. "Fire it and you blast down the ceiling on us, ya?"

"I told you," Gippal sighed impatiently, already working the machina, "it's type ZOM8GLOL9WTF! A close-range weapon widely used during the machina war!"

"A cannon?" Wakka cried incredulously. "Close-range? Since when?!"

"The machina war? Now come on!"

And as it turned out, Gippal was absolutely right: the fiend only took minor damage from all the weapons but the cannon, whose powerful yet incredibly accurately aimed shots finished off the monster in a matter of minutes. Croaking in pain, it dissolved into a bundle of pyreflies, sweeping over the cannon as its illuminated form disappeared into nothingness.

"What'd I tell ya?" Gippal turned to Wakka triumphantly.

"Hmph...thanks," Wakka muttered, his eyes on the ground.

"Nah, just messing with you, man," Gippal laughed and Wakka raised his head. "It's all thanks to you for leading us here."

He nodded at the blitzer approvingly.

"Great job."

Wakka turned away in embarrassment.

"Nah..."

Gippal laughed.

"Face the facts, man," he said briskly, then turned to the others. "Anyway, let's get going! We've got three of these beauties to haul out of this cave."


	9. The Sphere They Never Saw

Chapter 9: The Sphere They Never Saw

Back in the airship, Yuna felt the vehicle jerk forward as she approached Gippal in the corridor.

"I see we're taking off. Where're we headed?"

"Kilika Island," Gippal answered, without taking his eyes off a spare part of machina he was fine-tuning. "Come on," he then waved at her, "might as well get the machina comparison over with."

He walked off absently, muttering a curse in Al Bhed as the machina in his hands gave him a small electric shock. Yuna nodded, and followed in his wake.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the late afternoon, Brother parked the airship on the Kilika harbour. Lulu, Wakka and Paine made their way ashore, but Rikku seemed reluctant to leave without Yuna, who had only emerged from the engine room to see them off.

"So what if the comparison is still underway?" she moaned, holding both of her cousin's hands in hers. "Once he's ready, we'll start digging straight away, and won't have time to see old friends!"

Yuna smiled.

"Be sure to say hello to Dona and Barthello for me."

"Yunie!"

Yuna gave a weak laugh. Rikku lowered her eyes.

"…You still think he's just gonna run off with that sphere, don't you?"

"Rikku…"

A short silence fell between them. Rikku, however, recovered her smile quickly and raised her head.

"…I guess I'll be going. It's fine, you guys join us later on."

Before Yuna could respond, Rikku had landed on the dock, with one giant leap over the steps.

"Be good, you two!" she called and ran off to join the others.

Sighing, Yuna watched as their backs grew smaller, then turned away to return to the engine room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The village of Kilika had been completely rebuilt since its destruction at Sin's hands two years ago; with new bridges, houses and shops, and was downright thriving as Rikku, Paine, Lulu and Wakka walked through it on their way to Dona and Barthello's house. After asking around a little, the four of them found the house near the newly-built gate to the forest. They walked up the steps and took a cautious peek inside.

"Donaaa…? Barthelloooo…?" Rikku called.

Emerging into visibility from under a massive pile of blankets, Dona sluggishly sat up on her bed.

"My, my, my…" she said sleepily. "If it isn't the honourable Lady Yuna's lot. Quite the surprise visit, I must say." She glanced around them appraisingly. "But do tell me, boys and girls, where is my favourite fellow ex-summoner herself?"

Rikku had already stepped inside, and was gazing around the messy room.

"We could ask the same about Barthello," she remarked.

"Barthello?" Dona echoed, her nose wrinkling as though at the smell of something unpleasant. "Ah, please don't even mention that old-fashioned little wuss. And answer my question before asking your own!"

"Yuna's… um, busy at the moment," Rikku replied quickly. "And what do you mean, 'old-fashioned'? That's not exactly the harshest of insults!"

Dona seemed almost offended, but then sighed and turned away to gaze off into the distance.

"I can do better, huh? Well… I suppose I can tell you people." She turned to face them again. "The thing is… I am with the Youth League, and he's with New Yevon. Need I say more?"

"…O-oh," Rikku spluttered.

"That's what I thought."

"How did things turn out that way?" Rikku inquired.

"You tell me," Dona snorted. "What _is_ so fascinating about a bunch of thin-skinned monks clinging to those outdated teachings and traditions?"

"Why are you siding with the League, then?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, what is so fascinating about _them_?" Rikku wanted to know.

Dona shook her head.

"I see yours is a lot that never changes. Oh well… try to fit in when the time comes. You've been warned."

"Huh?" Rikku said.

Dona seemed frustrated by now.

"Obviously… the 'neutral' will soon be no more."

"What, you think so?" Wakka asked with worry.

"Oh, please," Dona scoffed. "Just go and see the temple, for instance. I bet there's some serious commotion going on again."

"W-what sort of commotion?" Wakka panicked.

"Even if the conflict between the groups were to take a turn for the worse," Lulu cut in, "will that truly encourage people to get involved?"

"You'll see for yourselves," Dona said dismissively. "Now… I'm very sorry, but I was just going to take forty winks, so… if you would be so kind and excuse yourselves. Oh, and if you're still dying to see the precious Barthello, you might just run into him at the temple too."

"Thanks!" Rikku said. "Uh… I guess we'll be off then. Um… take care!"

Dona lay down irritably.

"Hmph. Take care of yourselves. Good day."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What a lovely persona," Paine commented when the party were back outside.

"Yup, that's Dona," Rikku laughed.

"Wonder what she meant by 'commotion', though…" Wakka mused on.

"Come on," Lulu urged. "Let's head for the gate and wait for Yuna and Gippal there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the engine room, Gippal was minutes away from finishing the machina comparison.

"Well…?" Yuna asked, sensing that he was about to wrap things up.

"Yup," Gippal responded at once, holding the sphere above his head. "Found a similarity. Sure, I can only see the surface of it, but judging from the extra cannon part on the left… if we were to ever fight this weapon, I should not think it unwise to get ourselves a Diamante Shield or two."

"Diamante Shield?"

"Just about the toughest shield there is," Gippal clarified. "Difficult to make, them."

"So you really are… already planning how to destroy that weapon," Yuna said thoughtfully.

Gippal gave a small chuckle, getting up from the floor.

"What did you think these sessions were for? Me enjoying your Ladyship's pleasant company? I wish! Now come on, let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuna and Gippal found their friends at the gate to the forest, in the middle of a heated argument.

"This is ridiculous!" Rikku yelled to the guards. "We're with the High Summoner. High. Summoner." She then turned around and spotted Yuna."Ah look, there she is, at last!"

Before Yuna could put a word in, Rikku had pulled her by the arm in front the guards.

"Recognize this young lady? We're with her."

"What's… going on…" Yuna spluttered dazedly.

"Sorry, just following orders," one of the guards stated firmly. "The temple area is off-limits to non-New Yevon members, no exceptions!"

"Since when is the island New Yevon's property?" Paine asked coolly.

"Well, the temples are!" another of the guards retorted.

"That still doesn't give you the right!" Rikku insisted.

"Just following orders!" the first guard repeated.

"Who gives them?!" Rikku yelled on.

"Guys, guys, "Gippal cut in, "relax. Leave it to me."

He walked up to the guards and shot them a friendly smile.

"Aren't you looking for new members?" he asked. "Isn't this a bit… discouraging?"

"Uhh…" the second guard hesitated, evidently seeing his point.

"W-we're really just following or…" the first guard began again, but Gippal shook his head, chuckling.

"Don't give me that," he said calmly. "Lady Yuna here happens to be a personal friend of Lord Cairbre. I should think her joining your party is only a matter of time. Surely you aren't gonna do anything to… hinder that?"

The guards stared at him, then at each other, perplexed.

"Let's just fight them already!" Rikku hissed into Gippal's ear.

"Now, now," Gippal whispered back, "that won't be necessary." He turned to the guards. "So, good sirs… may we pass?"

The guards exchanged desperate glances, then gave a sigh at the same time.

"You… you may pass," the second guard declared eventually.

The first guard made to open the gate, through which Gippal led the others, overflowing with confidence.

"Why, thank you," he mocked. "You are too kind."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the other side of the gate, out of the guards' earshot, the party resumed talking.

"Off-limits to non-New Yevon members, huh…" Rikku mused. "I mean, Dona acted like she didn't even know, and the villagers never mentioned anything, either… they all seemed so content."

"Perhaps they are content," Lulu commented.

"Huh? What do you mean, Lulu?"

Lulu nodded over her shoulder at the gate.

"That fence keeps the 'commotion' away."

"Argh! Will you stop repeating that word!" Wakka snapped.

"You know, this might just be a temporary arrangement," Gippal suspected.

As the party reached the stone steps leading up to the temple, they suddenly heard distinct sounds of yelling from the top. They hurriedly ascended the steps to see what was going on, and found a small group of Youth Leaguers facing off against an even smaller group of New Yevon monks and soldiers.

"So what you're saying is," one of the Youth Leaguers sneered, "that Spira's history is not for the likes of us to know? Is that it? We're just plain curious, you see, but if you reckon we're not worthy…"

He patted the back of his weapon.

"T-threats will not help you, boy!" one of the monks stammered, clearly frightened. He was holding a glimmering sphere in his hands.

"They won't?" the Youth Leaguer said, stepping closer and raising the weapon. "Then how about carrying them out?"

"Just leave! Immediately!" another of the monks demanded.

"Oh, right, I get it," Rikku whispered to the others, "the two groups are both hunting spheres… to find out about Spira's history!"

Paine snorted.

"Exactly. Everyone's just talking about their fierce rivalry, not even remembering what it's all about."

"Why do they wanna study Spira's past, anyway?"

"To learn from our past mistakes?" Paine suggested mockingly.

"Oh no, looks like they mean business," Rikku said worriedly as she turned back to the scene. "Should we…?"

Suddenly, the monk holding the sphere passed it on to a New Yevon soldier with one swift motion. The Youth Leaguer was quick to react; he knocked the monk down at once and charged at the soldier.

"…butt in?" Paine finished her question, already darting to the scene.

"Yes!" Yuna agreed and drew her sword.

The six of them were more than a match for the seven Youth Leaguers, and they quickly fought them off, ignoring their demands whether this meant the High Summoner was on New Yevon's side. When the last of the Leaguers had fled the scene, Yuna approached the monks to help them to their feet.

"H-high Summoner…" one of the monks uttered in awe.

"Are you alright?" Yuna inquired.

"I am… glad to see your Ladyship here…" the monk whispered, with fervent reverence in his voice.

Another of the monks had been glancing around for a while, and as Yuna and the others turned to look at him quizzically, he spluttered, "T-the sphere…"

"Ahh…"

With the glittering orb nowhere in sight, the party and the monks searched every inch of their surroundings, even the bottom of the uppermost flight of stairs, but couldn't find a shard of the sphere in question. The monks seemed to grow increasingly anxious.

"Umm… do any of you have it?" Yuna finally asked the soldiers and the monks, aware of the unnecessity of the question.

They all shook their heads.

"Everyone?" Yuna turned to her friends.

"Nope," Gippal said quickly.

"No," Lulu said.

"I never touched it!" Wakka assured her.

"No," said Rikku and Paine in one voice.

"Um… Yuna?" Wakka began warily. "You sure… you don't have it?"

"Ahh!" Yuna gasped, shocked at the implication.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Sor-ry!"

Silence fell for a moment, as everyone seemed to come to the same realization.

"…Then, I suppose it's logical to assume… those Youth Leaguers took it?" Lulu finally voiced everyone's conclusion.

The monks seemed beside themselves with shock.

"Well, since no one seems to own up… " Paine muttered.

"This… is terrible!" one of the monks cried when he finally regained the ability to form words at all. "The sphere… it's…"

"What is it of?" Yuna asked.

"We… never had a chance to view it…" the monk mumbled, looking as though he might faint.

"But we worked really hard to find it!" one of the soldiers said. "I can't believe it's gone!"

"…I see," Yuna said. "I'm… sorry for our interference."

"…It's… quite alright," assured the first monk unconvincingly, no longer in awe at the sight of Yuna.

The second monk's attitude towards the visitors seemed to have changed as well.

"May I inquire what business you have here, my lady High Summoner?" he asked coldly.

"Uhh…" Yuna hesitated, and instinctively glanced at Gippal, who indeed was making anxious hand motions and mouthing the words _'lie!'_

"T-the guards at the gate will not get in trouble for letting us in, will they?" Yuna finally blurted out.

"Please don't worry about that," the first monk said haughtily.

"…Thank you. We would… we would like to visit the temple, if that's alright."

"Talk about a friggin' doormat…" Gippal mumbled, only to receive a rather hard push from Rikku. "Ow!

"The temple, m'lady?" the monks echoed, considering her. "…What for, if I may…?"

"She forgot something in there two years ago, okay?" Gippal butted in, impatient. "Was too busy vanquishing Sin to come get it until now. And yes, I'm the leader of the Machine Faction, and no, we're not siding with any stupid group. Any other questions?"

It was hard to say whether the monks were convinced by Gippal's appeal to Yuna's status as Spira's saviour or simply intimidated by the battle skill he had just displayed, but the effect was instant.

"…You may pass," the first monk announced and stepped aside.

Even as the others followed the triumphant Gippal past the monks towards the temple, Paine found herself glancing back more than once.

"They got over the loss of the sphere far too quickly," she commented to Lulu.

"…They will probably try and get it back," Lulu whispered in reply.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the temple yard, the party were soon approached by a familiar-looking, remarkably big and muscular man.

"Barthello!" Rikku called cheerily. "Remember us? It's good to see you!"

Barthello didn't seemed to have registered the greeting. He kept glancing around, distracted.

"…Are… they gone?" he inquired warily.

"The Youth Leaguers?" Rikku asked.

Barthello nodded.

"Uh, yes they are actually…" Rikku replied in confusion.

"Is something the matter?" Lulu asked.

Barthello stepped slightly closer to them, so as to be able to lower his voice to whisper.

"…They've been invading this side ever since the area was declared off-limits to non-New Yevon members. Those monks, they… they always want me to help clear them out, but… I just can't. That's why I always have to hide."

"Is it because of… Dona?" Rikku asked quietly.

"What?" Yuna cut in.

Barthello nodded, a desperate look on his face.

"I always fear that she might be there with them. But… I can't just go and betray New Yevon, either! I don't know what to do!"

Catching on, Yuna gave a small nod.

"I… see. That… is difficult indeed."

"Yes," Barthello said. "Even if I should see her down there, fighting with my fellow members… I think I would just run to defend her! I'm her guardian, after all!"

Gippal was twiddling with his feet, not bothering to hide his increasing impatience.

"I'm sorry, we really have to get going now," Rikku said. "But you guys gotta talk things out!"

"Yes, I agree," Yuna said.

"Hm," Barthello mumbled, giving a curt nod.

"Well, see you later!" Rikku waved at him as the party set off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The party stopped just outside the temple, where Gippal began to tap his bizarre-looking machina processor.

"So technically… we just fought Dona's companions?" Rikku said suddenly.

"And those of Captain Lucil, Elma and Clasko," Lulu added.

"Sheesh," Gippal said, not taking his eyes off the processor. "Can't say I envy you guys for having friends on both sides."

Paine shot him a dry glance, and Gippal looked up.

"What?"

"But it's not that black-and-white, is it?" Yuna said. "Meyvn Nooj told me that he, too disapproved of what those boys did back in Bevelle. A-and praetor Baralai as well as Lord Cairbre both seem such peace-loving leaders to me. I… I don't…"

"So your point is," Paine summed up, "that at least it's not the chiefs' fault?"

"…I… I really don't know," Yuna said quietly.

"Right," Gippal said happily, no longer paying attention to the conversation. "This time I know exactly where to dig. Just a sec, I'll save the data…"

"But…" Yuna began.

"Yes, my dear Yuna, cooperative as ever? What is it?"

She glanced back towards the stone steps, where they had met the monks.

"Shouldn't we try and keep this secret from them? I mean, some New Yevon members still disapprove of machina, and we only got this far because we lied to them… "

"Right you are, my darling, right you are…" Gippal mumbled and gave one last tap at the processor before looking up and announcing, "Okay, I guess it's just me and Wakka again then. The spot's right behind the temple, in the jungle. You girls keep those creeps away from there."

"You got it!" Rikku assured him briskly.

"Splendid. We're counting on you."


	10. Out of the Woods

Chapter 10: Out of the Woods

In the temple yard, Yuna, Rikku, Paine and Lulu decided to split up so as to be able to keep a closer watch on the monks and soldiers. Not many were present around Yuna's spot, however, so she decided to pay a quick visit to the temple. But just as she was about to enter, she suddenly halted her steps as she heard two voices from the inside.

"…Right now, that won't be necessary," said the first, soft sort of male voice. "I'll do what I can, and let you know. Please be at ease."

"Understood, sir," responded the second, brisk voice. "We…"

His answer was cut short as he pushed the door open and saw Yuna.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuna apologized quickly, trying to look like she had merely happened to stand there at that moment. They stared at her, taking their time to register at whom they were actually looking.

"Wait," Baralai said as she turned away. "I was hoping to meet you, Lady Yuna. I heard from the monks you were here."

Yuna turned back to him hesitantly. Baralai gestured at the soldier, and he took his leave. The praetor then stepped politely aside so as to invite Yuna in.

"I-I'm sorry about the way we just… barged in," Yuna spluttered as she closed the door behind her.

"No…" Baralai muttered with evident embarrassment. "I'm the one who should apologize. It appears my orders were… a little misunderstood. I never intended to declare this area inaccessible to non-New Yevon members. But I did give an order regarding some… precautions of sorts…"

"Precautions?" Yuna echoed, remembering vividly where she had last heard that word.

"Yes, well…" Baralai continued awkwardly. Clearly, this was not the topic he had wanted to discuss.

"Precautions… to prevent that sphere from being stolen?" Yuna pressed on.

Baralai nodded, apparently resigned to being honest with her.

"Yes. But the Youth Leaguers got away. We don't know whether they're still in Kilika."

Yuna decided not to pursue the subject further, and merely looked away. After a short silence, she inquired instead, "So… how is Lord Cairbre?"

"Oh, very good indeed," Baralai replied pleasantly, evidently glad of the change of subject. "He'll be disappointed to hear you still 'Lord' him, though."

"O-oh!" Yuna laughed, and Baralai joined in as heartily as his composed nature would let him.

"Now that you mention him, he's been asking about you and your journey," he then added. "I'll be glad to tell him that everything seems to be going well."

Yuna smiled, wondering what the leader of New Yevon might make of her being here in Kilika. His thoughts seemed to be similarly occupied as he next brought up the much-expected topic, "I understand Gippal of the Machine Faction is with you too."

"Yes, he's… an old friend of one of my friends," Yuna improvised quickly, not actually lying.

"…I see," Baralai said quietly, and Yuna could have sworn he sensed there was more to their relationship.

"You're… acquainted with him, too?" Yuna asked.

"…Acquainted, yes," Baralai replied, very awkwardly. "Yes, yes, we're certainly on friendly terms."

Leaving Yuna to wonder what this overly cautious announcement meant exactly, Baralai cleared his throat.

"…I'm sorry, am I keeping you?" Yuna asked suddenly.

"No, not at all," Baralai replied politely, recalled to reality. "My ship won't leave until midnight. Is your Ladyship in a rush?"

"No… not at all," Yuna laughed warmly.

Baralai smiled, encouraged, and gestured towards the door.

"Say, it is a beautiful day outside. Why don't we take a walk around the yard?"

Yuna smiled back and nodded, and Baralai hurried to open the door for her, giving a gentlemanly bow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In a couple of hours' time, Gippal and Wakka were done digging, having unearthed two pieces of robot-like machina.

"Right then," Gippal said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Once again, much obliged to you, man."

"Nah, it's nothing," Wakka said. "This was an easy one, huh?"

"Yep. But we're not out of the woods yet." He jerked his thumb towards the machina. "Would you mind guarding those while I go get Yuna and the others?"

"You got it!"

Gippal climbed up the hill all the way to the temple yard, and shortly spotted Yuna in the company of praetor Baralai. The two of them were walking in his direction, and soon looked up and noticed him.

"Baralai!" Gippal called cheerily. "Now this is a surprise, man." He hastily strode over, not waiting for a response. "Sorry, we're in a bit of a rush, so I'm gonna have to deprive you of her Ladyship's lovely company."

"I understand," Baralai said impassively. He gave a quick bow to Yuna. "It was a pleasure."

Yuna nodded.

"Likewise."

The praetor then saw himself off, rather needlessly quickly for someone not in a hurry. Gippal gazed after him and snorted.

"So… you came to an understanding about the sphere?" he inquired with shameless sarcasm.

"No…" Yuna muttered in an are-you-happy-now sort of tone. "I never mentioned it."

"Don't worry," Gippal reassured her, laughing. "Given what happened with the Youth Leaguers today, I reckon they'll make a pretty good scapegoat."

Yuna clenched her fists. Once again, he had made her angry in a matter of seconds. She knew what he was implying – that she had planned to have the Youth League blamed for her transgression from the beginning.

"…I never did want a scapegoat," she decided to say quietly for what it was worth, prompting only an unconvinced scoff from Gippal – or perhaps a pitying one, it was impossible to tell.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuna and Gippal found the rest of the party in a quiet, well-concealed spot on the edge of the temple yard, from where they could see the monks and soldiers but not be seen by them. The monks, however, seemed anxious to have lost sight of the suspicious visitors, and the five of them had to take extra care to stay hidden as they made their way back to Wakka and the machina.

"So… those monks really seem to be keeping a close eye on us," Gippal said once they had made sure they hadn't been followed. "I suggest we wait until nightfall to leave. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Uh… we're not _stealing_, right?" Wakka pondered nervously. Gippal stared at him incredulously.

"You mean these?" he pointed at the machina. "Are you kidding, Wakka?"

"The soldiers said it themselves," Lulu said calmly. "The island does not belong to New Yevon."

"Let alone any forbidden machina buried in it!" Gippal announced happily, and seemed even happier to add, "That is, formerly forbidden."

"Okay, I guess," Wakka mumbled vaguely, scratching his neck.

"They're bound to have someone guarding the gate, even at night," Yuna pointed out. "How do we get through?"

"We improvise," Gippal declared bluntly, adding before anyone could protest, "Hey, hey, at least I'm being honest with you. If you got a better plan, now would be a great time to share it. Anyone?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As no better plans were brought forth, the party waited in the heart of the forest until nightfall, before sending Rikku out to scout for soldiers still on patrol. She came back sooner than expected, shaking her head.

"It's no good," she said. "Never mind the gate, they still have at least ten patrolling in the jungle. We need some sort of distraction."

Gippal looked at her thoughtfully.

"I don't suppose you have any _vmycrpuspc* _on ya?"

Rikku gave an odd, dry laugh.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding…"

"What?" Gippal laughed, confused.

"Nothing… just brings back memories," Rikku giggled. "Okay then, I'll do it. Get ready to _ruuuun_, you guys!"

With that, she scurried off,sneaking back up to the temple yard and taking shelter in the shadows. She waited until two soldiers passed her, then delved into her pocket and extracted something small yet heavy. Closing her fist around it, she bent her arm backwards and tossed the tiny package over the yard, as far into the woods as she could.

She then immediately turned to sprint back to her friends, soon hearing the bomb go off and seeing a white flash absorb the night sky. Frightened gasps and screams followed, and soon what sounded like at least a dozen pairs of legs had left their position.

"Alright, let's go!" she called to her friends in sharp whisper, and the party followed her into the depths of the jungle, Gippal carrying the luckily very light machina.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As they reached the forest gate, they noticed to their relief that the gate guards, too, had bought into their trick. Gippal beckoned them toward the gate, and Wakka hurried to open it.

But as he approached it, the party suddenly gave a start as they heard from behind them a sharp, distinct noise of something breaking under a heavy foot. They had celebrated too early.

The monk approached them warily, eying them with an odd, disbelieving yet scrutinizing expression. He was the one who had asked one too many questions for Gippal's taste earlier that day.

"Lady Yuna…" he whispered heavily. "…What is the meaning of this?"

Yuna straightened her posture.

"We've done nothing wrong."

"Indeed?" the monk said. "Then why all this secrecy?"

"Look," Gippal stepped up, noticing the monk's eyes kept wandering to the robots in his lap more than anything else, "it's not like machina are banned anymore, you know?"

"I'm well aware, young man," the monk responded, sounding mildly irritated. "Let me ask again: why go to all this trouble to conceal what is not prohibited?"

"We didn't know how you would react, okay?" Rikku snapped, impatient. "Leave it to New Yevon to have come up with some stupid rule forbidding digging machina from 'the sacred soil' or whatever!"

"Exactly!" Gippal exclaimed, apparently suppressing a violent roar of laughter.

The monk only grunted.

"So it is true."

"What is true?" Yuna demanded.

"That you are, indeed, supporters of the Youth League."

"Oh for heaven's…" Gippal sighed, exasperated.

"Just because _your_ world doesn't extend further than some idiotic conflict between –" Rikku began, but Gippal was waving his hand, his face buried in the other.

"Cyja ouin pnaydr*, he's beyond reason," he said resignedly. "Now gramps," he turned to the monk and took a bold step backwards, "if you wouldn't mind…"

But before he could take another, a menacing 'click' noise froze him to the spot. The monk had not been alone.

"Oh, but we would," he sneered as at least ten soldiers stepped forth from the forest, their weapons poised. Yuna and the others had no choice but to mimic them.

"When will you learn…" Gippal muttered as he drew his dauntingly large machina gun, lazily joining to aid his companions in battle.

Sure enough, the fight was over before it had even begun, and the heavily overpowered soldiers were forced to retreat just like the Youth Leaguers had been earlier that day. The monk looked frightened.

"Just…" he spluttered as he half stepped, half stumbled backwards in shock. "Just what are you doing, Lady Yuna? Indeed I don't like this, I don't like this at all!"

With that, he turned on his heels and, keeping his balance with difficulty, vanished into the woods.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I… I don't like this either," Yuna confessed grimly as the door to the airship fell shut behind them. "It worries me… the way they're all so determined. Determined to think of their rivals… as their enemies."

Her voice tailed away as though the realization had hit her mid-sentence, and she lowered her eyes.

"…You still think the leaders are all innocent?" Paine asked dryly.

"Well… I want to find the ones responsible, whoever they are," Yuna responded gravely "I guess I tried to pretend there were none. But now…"

Once again, Gippal's attention was otherwise occupied.

"Let's see…" he mumbled, his fingers dancing on the machina processor. "Our next destination is… sacred Mount Gagazet."

"R-really?" Yuna exclaimed, suddenly elated.

"Yep. The home of that Ronso guardian of yours, right?"

"Yes! I've been longing to see Kimahri!" Yuna rejoiced.

Lulu gave a small smile as Yuna beamed at her, but her thoughts still seemed to be on the previous topic.

"…We could all do with some rest now. Come on, everyone."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Early in the morning, Brother parked the airship in the Calm Lands, near the mountain trail leading up to Mt. Gagazet.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Yuna gestured Gippal to follow the others outside, but just as she was about to do so herself, the Al Bhed mechanic cleared his throat a little too audibly.

"What is it?" Yuna wondered, turning around, and then it struck her. "Ah! Oh! I'm sorry! …I had completely forgotten."

Gippal shot her a meaningful glance, but at that very moment something outside the airship window caught her attention, and she turned away. Gippal, oblivious to this, demanded impatiently, "So…? Wanna go do it now?"

Yuna gazed out of the window for a long while, then, as though caught daydreaming, she turned back to Gippal and said firmly, "…I'm sorry. I must speak with Kimahri now."

Gippal stared at her.

"Can't that wait? This won't take more than…"

"Yuna?" said Lulu, who had returned inside, apparently wondering why Yuna had stayed behind. "What are you looking at?"

Yuna withdrew slightly from the window, and Gippal and Lulu hurried to her side. As they did, the rest of the party appeared at the door, and quietly proceeded to the window as well.

Outside, an elderly Guado couple were making their way across the fields, followed by a younger Guado male. They kept shooting anxious glances at a group of bulky Ronso youths standing at some distance from them, to which they answered with angry, almost violent glares. They looked capable of far more drastic action, but apparently the presence of a few Machine Faction workers nearby was keeping them at bay.

"…Did you see that?" Yuna whispered, turning back to her friends. "Can you imagine what this means?"

"Yes," Lulu said immediately. "I feared this might happen at one point or another."

"W-wait!" said Wakka, slowly catching on. "This isn't about… Seymour, is it?"

"I guess the Guado weren't afraid for nothing, after all," Rikku sighed, then suddenly gasped. "Ah! You don't think I made a huge mistake, telling them to stop hiding?"

"No, I do not think it was a mistake," said Lulu. "The Ronso have no right to take out their grudge for Seymour on his people. However, I agree with Yuna. She should go and speak with Kimahri immediately."

Gippal looked frustrated, but for once he at least seemed to be paying attention.

"Okay, fair enough," he said. "Off you go, Yuna. We can do this later."

"Wait," Yuna said quickly and delved into her bag. "I'm just going to…" She took out the sphere and walked over to Rikku_. _"I'm just going to give this to Rikku," she said warmly, handing out the sphere. "You two stay and take care of the comparison."

"Yunie…" Rikku said quietly, accepting the sphere.

Yuna nodded and gave a smile.

Rikku giggled.

"Gotcha. See you later!"

With that, Yuna, Lulu and Wakka took their leave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gippal: "…*flashbombs…"

Gippal: "**Save your breath, …"


	11. The Duty-Bound

Chapter 11: The Duty-Bound

As soon as Yuna saw Kimahri, standing on top of the Gagazet mountain trail, she began to run. A brief smile visited Lulu's lips as she saw her enthusiasm, but it quickly straightened as her former protégé almost bumped into someone, suddenly materializing from a well-concealed corner.

"Ah!" she gasped. "I'm sorry, I -"

"Hrmph!" the Ronso grunted, making Yuna step aside without stopping or even looking at her.

"Hm…?"

Not given the chance to apologize further, Yuna glanced back at the crude-mannered Ronso, but then turned away to run up to Kimahri.

"Kimahri!" she called, and something of a smile rose on her ex-guardian's usually solemn face as she reached him.

"Kimahri happy to see Yuna," he said, his deep voice resonating warmly. "The Ronso Yuna meet was Garik. Kimahri apologize for his behaviour."

"No, it's okay," Yuna assured him. "How are you doing, Kimahri?"

Kimahri frowned slightly, and seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Kimahri good," he said at length. "But also… troubled. Kimahri must talk with Yuna about matter most distressing."

"Yes… I know," Yuna said sadly. "But first I need to ask you a favour. My friends would like to search the mountain area for machina. I know it's the sacred mountain, but this is really very important."

"Yuna's friends quite welcome," Kimahri assured her immediately. "Kimahri not mind."

"Thank you so much, Kimahri!" Yuna beamed.

"Yuna come with Kimahri now?" Kimahri asked.

Yuna nodded, and the two of them retreated to a quieter spot higher up on the mountain trail.

"Yuna already know what Kimahri have to say?" Kimahri began.

"Yes, I think so," Yuna said. "Is it true that some of your people seek vengeance on the Guado for what Maester Seymour did two years ago?"

"That is correct," Kimahri admitted grimly. "Garik lead and encourage them. Kimahri the Elder, but before such hatred… powerless."

It was with difficulty that Yuna brought herself to ask the next question, "Have the Ronso… done anything yet?"

"No," Kimahri shook his head to her immense relief. "But Kimahri fear they will. Very soon."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

Kimahri shook his head again.

"Garik not listen. Not want to listen. Garik think Kimahri was fool to forgive."

"They have no right to harm the Guado," Yuna stated firmly. "I suppose it's alright if they can't forgive Seymour… but now he's gone."

Kimahri nodded.

"The ones the Guado hurt were the Al Bhed," he said. "But Kimahri understand they bear no grudge?"

"No, they don't," Yuna said, with admiration in her voice. "It's against their principles."

Kimahri acknowledged this with a respectful nod, and silence fell between them for a moment. At length Yuna said, "Kimahri… do you think Rikku and Gippal should try talking to Garik? Tell him how they forgave something equally horrible. Would that work?"

Kimahri again considered her words carefully, before giving a cautious nod and answering, "It is worth trying."

"We'll do everything we can to stop this, Kimahri," Yuna promised.

Kimahri turned away slightly.

"Kimahri ashamed. Kimahri still leave everything up to Yuna."

"No, Kimahri," Yuna said earnestly, stepping closer to clasp his wide, hairy arm. "I'm sure you have already done everything in your power and more. This is the least I can do."

Kimahri again fell silent for a moment, then suddenly seemed to remember something, but hesitated to bring it up. Yuna, noticing this, gave him a quizzical look.

"Kimahri have question," he finally said quietly.

"Yes, Kimahri?"

"New Yevon and the Youth League," Kimahri said heavily. "Never turn against the Guado… will they?"

"What?" Yuna spluttered, shocked. "What makes you think they would?"

"Garik contemplate which side might agree to assist the Ronso with their revenge. He not believe the Ronso can do it alone."

"But that's…" Yuna stammered. "N-neither of the groups will ever help him with something like that…!"

"Then Kimahri relieved," Kimahri stated calmly. "Kimahri not familiar with the groups' intentions."

Kimahri's choice of words struck Yuna as challenging her to say something reassuring, and she opened her mouth several times to do so, only to realize that she couldn't... not without lying. Kimahri did not seem to notice, however, but looked as though he still wanted to discuss something else instead.

"…Kimahri talk more with Yuna later. Yuna look too concerned now."

"N-no!" Yuna said quickly, recalled to reality. "If there's still something, please tell me now."

Kimahri studied her for a moment and then said slowly, "…No, that was all. Yuna can go back to her friends now."

Yuna smiled faintly, and reached out her hand.

"…Come on, Kimahri. You are Yuna's friend, too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuna and Kimahri returned to the others to find that Rikku and Gippal had joined them.

"Oh…? That didn't take long," she remarked.

"Not this time, no," Gippal said. "And I don't think the digging will, either." He was eying Kimahri with something that could have been mistaken for respect, but was probably just self-satisfaction in spotting a useful asset. "Especially if your Ronso friend would like to join us?"

"Kimahri will be glad to," Kimahri said with a nod.

"Great!" Gippal said happily, clapping his hands together. "Let's go, then. Okay if we ditch you girls again?"

"Yes," Yuna said with a glance at Rikku, "there's something we need to discuss. Good luck!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once the men had left on their way, Rikku handed the sphere back to Yuna.

"So… did you find out anything new?" Yuna inquired.

"Yep, we did," Rikku gave a solemn nod. "It looks like the machina in the sphere has robot-like parts in its command center, which means trouble if it should fall into wrong hands."

"Trouble?" Yuna echoed.

"Well, let's just say that makes it sort of… easy to take control over," Rikku explained, with that awkward tone of not wanting to worry, but not lie either. "But let's worry about that later. Um… how about that Ronso-Guado business?"

Yuna nodded grimly.

"We were right. They are planning a vengeance. A Ronso named Garik is leading them."

"Oh no!" Rikku gasped.

"Come to think of it… where are all the Ronso?" Lulu suddenly asked with a meaningful glance around.

The three younger girls mimicked her, only to see that she was all too right – the area had quietly emptied even of the few Ronso that had been around earlier.

"…Come on, let us go and look for them," Yuna said immediately, and her friends responded with agreeing nods.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Eventually, the girls found Garik and five other Ronso crossing the bridge between the Calm Lands and the Gagazet mountain trail. They were all laughing loudly and stupidly, and as they noticed the girls, Yuna in particular, the giants quickly seemed to decide to ignore them completely. Yuna, of course, had no intention to let them, and before they reached their earshot, she gave a sharp whisper to Rikku, "Actually, Rikku… I was hoping you could try and talk to them. You know… as someone who was able to forgive."

"What?" Rikku exclaimed. "And you have the nerve to say that _now_?"

Yuna gave an apologetic smile, but had to make it quick as the Ronso were just about to pass them, without so much as a grumpy glance their way.

"Garik Ronso?" she addressed their leader.

Garik turned his head, with exaggerated sluggishness and reluctance.

"…High Summoner Yuna. It is an honour."

"…Thank you," Yuna said as coolly as she could manage. "I, uh… I was hoping we could talk."

"Before you say any more," Garik said irritably before she had barely finished her sentence, "our answer is no. We Ronso have the right to avenge those who fell two years ago."

"You are wrong," Lulu stated calmly. "Seymour is already dead. His people have done nothing to hurt the Ronso."

"The Guado attacked us, remember?" Rikku pressed on, earnestly. "The Al Bhed! And you know what? We forgave them!"

"That only prove the rottenness of their tribe," Garik said dismissively. "All the more reason to destroy them all!"

This was met with a boisterous round of applause from the Ronso.

"No, you got it all wrong!" Rikku yelled.

"What we mean to say is that if you should do anything to harm the Guado," Yuna summed up, still struggling to appear unruffled, "we would have to interfere."

"Hah!" Garik grunted. "High Summoner Yuna on the Guado's side?"

Nervous as she was, Yuna felt a rush of fierce resolve as she straightened her posture and replied, "I am only on Spira's side, I always was and always will be." She paused for a moment and added, "We'll leave you in peace… for now. Just think about it. Is this the way you're doing your share to restore peace and happiness to Spira?"

Silence fell for a moment, adding emphasis to her words of appeal, but then Garik shook his head, seemingly unmoved.

"Your Ladyship too naïve, too partial. Let us leave."

He gestured to his comrades, and on their way they went.

"How stupid are they!" Rikku exclaimed as the girls watched the Ronsos' backs grow smaller.

"They are merely another people to believe theirs is the justified war," Lulu reasoned. "The war that will prevent all the rest."

"But that's just… plain illogical," Yuna said sadly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The men returned later in the afternoon, and once again, Gippal's mood was greatly in dissonance with that of everyone else.

"Three out of five!" he rejoiced, tapping his processor like there was no tomorrow. "What do you say we set off to the next location straight away? Come on, what's with those miserable looks on your faces?"

"Gippal, you don't understand…" Rikku began.

"Kimahri can come with us, if that's what this is about," Gippal said quickly. "A little extra muscle can't hurt, huh?"

"Look, you don't get it!" Rikku snapped at him. "They need Kimahri here. And Yuna's saying we should stay for a while too."

Gippal turned to stare at Yuna, incredulous.

"…What? To be there to stand in their way when they march to Guadosalam with their spears sharpened? You just can't get enough of saving the day, can you?"

Yuna looked away from him, ill at ease.

"…Let's just stay overnight, and think. I… I believe it's the right thing to do."

"We can stop and think anytime, anywhere," Gippal shot back. "Now let's just go."

"No… that's something we never do."

She turned to face him again.

"We never stop. _You_ never stop."

Gippal continued to gape at her, as though unable to satisfactorily express how ridiculous she sounded.

"…Fine," he said eventually. "I never stop. And for me, _that's_ the right thing to do."

Yuna glowered at him, and Gippal gave a deep sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Look, I believe that weapon is just as big of a threat to Spira as the Ronso are to the Guado, if not bigger. I owe it to Spira to see this through. It's like… it's like my duty. As someone who was able to forgive."

Yuna stared at him, her mouth opening involuntarily. This was perhaps the second time she had seen him serious, and she knew that those were no trivial words coming from a former outcast. She felt a sudden surge of respect for the man she usually found tolerable at best, and whose noble motives she had doubted from the beginning.

She looked into his single unconcealed eye. Now there was no question about it. He had every look of honesty, earnestness and absolute determination about him. He was on a quest to save Spira just as surely as she had been two years ago.

"I…"

But before she could respond, they were suddenly distracted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, and turned their heads to see Kimahri descending the mountain trail.

"Yuna," was the only word he uttered, but Yuna nodded immediately, and followed him as he quietly turned on his heels. It was time.

"…Ugh," Gippal grunted as the two of them walked off, much to the puzzlement of the others. "If someone needs me, I'll be in the cabin."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Even as Yuna and Kimahri were out of the others' earshot, the Ronso elder still seemed strangely unwilling to talk. He kept glancing around with an odd expression, a mixture of anxiety and sadness that Yuna had never seen on his face, only to turn back to Yuna again, as though realizing he could not evade the subject forever.

"…What is it, Kimahri?" Yuna asked worriedly.

Kimahri looked into her eyes with a heavy air, and only shook his head.

"What is it?" Yuna pressed on. "Tell me."

Finally, Yuna watched intently as Kimahri quietly reached out his arm, and slowly opened his fist to reveal a glimmering sphere. Yuna took an involuntary step back.

"… Sinister character come to Kimahri, say to give this to Yuna. For Yuna's eyes only. Kimahri not watch."

Yuna looked up from the sphere at the grim expression in Kimahri's eyes, and accepted the sphere with slightly shaking hands.

"Kimahri try to attack man, to see his face. Man too strong. Kimahri lose."

Yuna's eyes shot up from the sphere again.

"Kimahri, you mustn't have… on my account…" she spluttered in shock.

But Kimahri only shook his head. The next words he said seemed to require great pains to utter.

"…Yuna need not tell what she see. But if Yuna in danger…"

And there it was again – that heartbreakingly sad, concerned expression. Yuna thought she understood what it meant. Kimahri knew the sphere could not bear good news, and wanted her, from the bottom of his heart, to share whatever it brought with it instead. He desperately wanted her to let him help.

Only he knew her all too well to know that she wouldn't.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On returning to the airship, Yuna found to her surprise that her friends (minus Gippal) were not alone, but talking to an unlikely group of strangers, two of whom seemed to be from New Yevon, and the other two from the Youth League. And the closer she came, the more evident it became that they weren't 'talking' so much as having a full-blown yelling contest.

Rikku turned around in the middle of a fervent argument, and upon seeing Yuna, shouted, "Yuna, you gotta come and tell these guys to get lost!"

The four men motioned anxiously, surprised by her sudden arrival.

"Now, young lady," one of the New Yevon representatives said pompously, "we'll take over from here."

He gave Yuna a hasty bow.

"Lady Yuna… It is an honour."

Before Yuna could respond, one of the Youth Leaguers continued, "We have come to request your visit in Luca tomorrow."

"…Visit Luca?" Yuna echoed. "Tomorrow? ...What for?"

"For you to make an important announcement," at least three of the visitors declared in one voice, almost to a comical effect.

"What should I announce?"Yuna asked, slightly amused.

"How should I put this, now…" one of the New Yevon monks mumbled. "The citizens of Spira have been… a little confused as to your allegiances lately. Especially after what happened in Kilika last night. We request you announce which side you are on in public, in front of all Spira."

Rikku and Wakka made noises of disapproval and exasperation, but Yuna could only stare at the men.

"…Excuse me?"

"See?" Rikku cut in. "They're a bunch of buffoons just begging to be sent packing!"

"… I couldn't have put it better myself," Yuna said sternly. "Now please leave. I refuse."

"…I'm afraid that's not really an option," one of the Youth Leaguers stated simply.

"What?"

"You heard him," the other Youth Leaguer said. "We're truly sorry for the inconvenience, but you have to come. Also, we would like Gippal of the Machine Faction to be present as well."

"But… you can't just…" Yuna spluttered.

"Consider this your duty," one of the New Yevon representatives cut her short. "Your duty as the High Summoner."

This silenced Yuna for a moment, and even made her signal Rikku not to argue back.

"…Is this really what all of Spira wants me to do?" she finally asked.

"Yes," one of the men said, Yuna could not even tell which as she had turned her head away. "You must not let them down, Lady Yuna."

Yuna clenched her fists, still not meeting their eyes. Rikku continued to motion at her to say no, and she turned her head to another direction before finally facing the men.

"…I won't. I… I will come."

"Yuna!" Rikku and Wakka protested in one voice, but the men ignored them.

"Excellent," one of the monks said. "We beg your leave now, my lady. We'll meet again in Luca."

With that, they saw themselves off, the Youth Leaguers quickly assuming a quicker pace so as to put some distance between them and the monks.

"Well we can't wait!" Wakka yelled after them.

"Yuna, I understand why you did that, but…" Rikku began, but stopped short as Yuna turned away.

"…I guess… we should let Gippal know," she said quietly.

"He might not exactly throw a party," Paine snorted.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

And sure enough, when Gippal heard the news, he yet again gaped as though having trouble to do justice to the full absurdity of the situation described to him.

"…What? C-could you just repeat that? That's… just… completely…"

"Repeating it won't alter the contents, you know," Paine scoffed.

"And they want me there too?" Gippal ranted on. "I get Yuna and all, but me?"

"Leader of the Machine Faction, remember?" Lulu reminded him. "And a puzzling new friend of the High Summoner."

"I think we should go," Yuna said before Gippal could spout a retort. "Tell them that we're not on anybody's side and that there's no need for them to be. We won't accomplish anything by just running away."

Gippal stared at her, starting to look more frightened than incredulous, but all the more adamant.

"Okay, newsflash: Not. Coming."

"You still need Yuna's sphere, right?" Rikku pointed out. "So you'll follow her wherever she goes!"

"Yeah, about that…"

"Gippal," Yuna interrupted him. "…Please."

Gippal considered her a fair while, and once again, it was impossible to read his expression, which was already calmer, but with an odd, calculative undertone.

"Okay, fine," he said at length. "We'll go to Luca."

Yuna gave him an approving, relieved smile.

"Come on. Let's go do the comparison now."

To her puzzlement, Gippal looked surprised, almost unpleasantly so, and opened his mouth to say something before blatantly changing his mind and assuring her instead, "Uh, that's alright. The comparison… can wait."

"…Are you sure?" Yuna asked, bewildered.

"Yup," Gippal said quickly. "I'm sure you have loads of other stuff on your plate. I know I do."

Yuna regarded him in confusion as he tried to pass off his anxious fidgeting as stretching, but could still not decode the falsely blank look on his face.

"…Right," she said finally. "Um… thank you."

Gippal shot her a smirk, and swung on his heels in a playful manner, looking suddenly extremely pleased.

"You're welcome, Yuna. Pretty damn welcome."


	12. Crystal Clear

_Again, sorry for the wait!_

_occasionee_

Chapter 12: Crystal Clear

It almost felt like they had gone back in time to the day of Yuna's autographing event: the city of Luca was absolutely swarming with people, with further multitudes streaming out of ships and down the steps from the Highroad. She gazed on from the airship window, feeling a first tinge of anxiety. _Tomorrow_, she thought.

"I kinda feel like I'm going to… disappointment them," she said aloud.

"Hey, no second thoughts now!" Rikku said encouragingly.

"I… suppose," Yuna mumbled, and at length she turned around, to see only four of her friends standing behind her.

"Where's Gippal?" she asked.

"Uh," Wakka scratched his head, "somethin' about checking on the engine once more, ya?"

"…Oh," Yuna said curtly.

"I guess he's still moping about all this," Rikku suspected. "But never mind him. Hey, why don't we drop by the café? Moogle it up and we should be fine!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Following her cousin's advice, Yuna donned a randomly chosen outfit on the Garment Grid, and out into the city they went. The atmosphere was awkward throughout the way as they pretended not to hear everyone fervently speculating about Yuna's upcoming announcement, occasionally even getting into arguments over it. The situation hardly improved as they stepped into the café and were immediately overwhelmed by the sound of the sphere screen, playing a news report at an earsplitting volume.

"…_and it looks like meyvn Nooj's ship has just arrived safe and sound. We'll be seeing him and praetor Baralai at the stadium tomorrow. And moving on… right next to Dock 4 we can see High Summoner Yuna's airship, but we have yet to catch a glimpse of the lady herself…__"_

"Yup, good luck with that," Rikku giggled, but stopped short as she turned and saw Yuna's restless expression.

"_Ah, and speak of the devil, I do believe that is meyvn Nooj, wasting no time in disembarking! I hope he'll be so kind as to spare a few words… meyvn Nooj, what are you expectations of tomorrow? Worried?"_

"_Not really," _Nooj said calmly.

"_You think she'll choose the League, then?"_ the reporter inquired eagerly.

"_I'm sure the lady will make her sympathies crystal clear to us all," _Nooj replied shrewdly, but the ambiguity of his answer was evidently lost on the reporter, and he launched into a flood of questions about how the meyvn could be so confident, and if he'd care to elaborate the relationship between him and Yuna. 

"That enough?" Paine asked Yuna with a bored tone.

"…Yes," Yuna said quickly and turned to leave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On returning to the airship, and finding the bridge still empty of a certain flirtatious machinist, Yuna instinctively headed towards the engine room, albeit with no intention to go inside. She involuntarily craned her neck sideways as she passed the door, silly as it seemed to eavesdrop on someone at best conversing with his trustworthy machina processor. Just as she was about to give in to curiosity and stop to listen, the door suddenly flung open.

Gippal studied her forcedly natural expression for a moment, looking somewhat awkward himself.

"Huh? You back already?"

"Y-yes," Yuna stuttered, looking down and swiping nonexistent dust off the front of her skirt. "Um… how was the engine?

" What?" Gippal spluttered in turn, before quickly assuming his usual devil-may-care manner. "Oh, that. Working like a dream. A dream, I tell ya. No worries."

Yuna looked at him curiously, but Gippal seemed to pretend she was just smiling in approval.

"…That's good," she finally said. "So… good night then."

She turned on her heels before Gippal could reply, and heard him grunt in amusement before the door closed automatically between them.

"G'night…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yuna found herself awake early in the morning, not sure if she had even properly slept at all. She let out a quiet groan as she remembered what she was about to face today, sliding her palm over her eyes.

Then, out of the blue, she remembered something else, and shot up to her feet in one swift movement. She pulled out her bag from under her pillow, and rather ungracefully wrenched it open in her hurry to get the sphere – her new sphere, given to her by Kimahri. One she hadn't stolen from anyone. One that was specifically meant 'for her eyes only'. What secrets were held within?

Bursting with curiosity, Yuna raised a shaky finger to switch the sphere on, when a knock on her door abruptly brought her back to the present.

"_Yunaaa…?"_ Rikku called from the corridor. _"You up? We gotta take off soon!" _

Startled, Yuna fumbled the orb in her hands and caught it from dropping just barely.

"Y-yes, just a sec!"

As she took care to hide the sphere in a bundle of cloth before tucking it into the secret pocket in her bag, Yuna heard as her friends marveled at the masses of people outside.

"…_And on such a short notice, too!"_ Wakka wondered. _"That's gotta be the biggest crowd I've seen since…"_

"…_Yuna's interview,"_ Rikku finished the sentence.

"_And before that, Yuna's speech two years ago,"_ Lulu added.

"_Gee, you're right,"_ Wakka said thoughtfully. _"Poor Yuna, ya? Wonder if everything'll be okay…"_

"_Oh, it'll be just fine!"_ Rikku snapped, suddenly with a sort of a 'she's-right-there' tone. _"Gippal, you ready?"_

"_Anytime her Ladyship is!"_ Gippal announced from somewhere, his voice still thick with resentful amusement – or amused resentment.

Yuna took a moment to compose herself, then resolutely raised her head and marched towards the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the party stepped out of the airship, they were instantly overwhelmed by hundreds of reporters, sphere cameras, and curious Spirans at the dock. One of them in particular looked just as helpless as Yuna did as she was shoved forward to meet the High Summoner.

"Go on, it's your job!" the reporter's companion reminded her.

"B-but… isn't this a little…" the journalist stammered.

"Shelinda!" Yuna exclaimed in surprise, ignoring the fervent questions hurled at her from all directions.

"My lady!" Shelinda cried, struggling not to fall over as the crowd around her stirred frantically. "I'm so, so sorry! They wish for me to interview you, and… ah! I'm so sorry! I always wanted to interview you too, but I never imagined doing it like this… "

"It's alright," Yuna said kindly. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Oh, y-yes, I…uh… um," Shelinda spluttered, then blushed violently, "oh no! I think I've forgotten all the questions!"

"Grah!" Wakka growled impatiently and stepped forward to push through the crowd. "Enough of this, ya?Sorry, coming through!"

"I'm sorry, Shelinda," Yuna apologized to her quickly as Rikku grabbed her arm to help her forward. "Maybe another time."

"This is so ridiculous," Gippal muttered under his breath somewhere inside the mass.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On finally reaching the stadium, the party was met by meyvn Nooj and praetor Baralai, while their respective followers helped to disperse the crowd.

"There you are, Lady Yuna," Nooj said tonelessly. "Baralai and I will accompany you to the speaker's stand."

"Uh… thank you," Yuna said vaguely, still somewhat dazed by the excess of attention. The realization that she would give her so-called announcement in a matter of minutes was only hitting her now.

Gippal seemed far more at ease, pacing around idly with that persistent smug smirk on his face.

"So, guys… was this your idea?" he inquired casually from Nooj and Baralai. His grin only widened as the two of them exchanged looks of discomfort.

"…Not now, Gippal," Baralai muttered.

Nooj swiftly turned to Yuna instead.

"Shall we?"

Yuna nodded curtly, distracted. The atmosphere was heavy with tense anticipation, and it was starting to irritate her. Nooj and Baralai beckoned her forward to the steps, and all of her friends, even Gippal, followed them before she did. And as she gazed up at the crammed stadium, then at the confused looks on the two leaders' faces, she only found herself hesitating further.

"My lady?"

"Yunie?"

And suddenly, she wasn't hesitating at all.

"I…" Yuna began absently, closing her fists and shaking her head.

"Something wrong?" Nooj inquired.

"…I can't do this," she declared firmly, raising her eyes, then meeting Gippal's. "You're absolutely right, Gippal. This really is… ridiculous."

For once, Gippal couldn't quite conceal his surprise under that mask of self-satisfied amusement. He blatantly gaped at her, apparently not even quite registering the implied compliment towards him.

"Lady Yuna…" Baralai began warily, but Yuna spun on her heels as though on cue – and just barely managed to avoid clashing with Shelinda and her cameraman.

Dazed, Yuna blinked at the apologetic and even more bemused journalist, but pulled herself together quickly.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I'll do it."

Everyone stared at her in increasing confusion as she turned straight towards the sphere camera and spoke.

"People of Spira…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When Rikku, Paine, Lulu and Wakka darted after the visibly upset Yuna, Gippal still seemed to be debating with himself whether to follow their example. As he finally shrugged and decided to give chase, however, he felt a yank on his arm and wheeled around.

"Hold on just a minute," Baralai said sternly.

"If you are not going to spare a word to Spira, at least have one with us," Nooj smirked.

Gippal chuckled.

"I see now. So this really _was_ your idea."

"It's better this way, actually," Nooj remarked. "You would've told but filthy lies up there."

"Thanks Noojie, you're making me blush. Come on, let's get this over with then," he jerked his thumb at the stadium, "them folks'll be hitting the roof when they realize."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Not particularly craving for company, Yuna hastened her pace to get well ahead of her friends, then took a few detours to throw them completely off her trail. Not paying attention where she was actually going, she eventually found herself at the fountain – albeit not alone.

"Lord Cairbre?" Yuna spluttered, surprised, and the young Neo-Yevonite spun with a start.

"Yuna!" he exclaimed and strode over, making a quick bow in the process. "So… am I late?"

"Late?" Yuna asked, still confused by this unexpected encounter.

"I'm so sorry," he said earnestly, "I was hoping to get a say in this, but if it's all over already, I guess there's little I can do."

He sighed, and looked up to see the incomprehension on Yuna's face.

"I just thought that making you come here like this was both wrong and incredibly tactless," he clarified. "I guess I just wanted to tell them off for that."

He laughed embarrassedly, and Yuna's face lit up as she understood, even melting into a shy smile.

"…I don't think I handled the situation all that well myself."

"That's not the point, Yuna," Cairbre stated firmly. "For them to treat you like this… it's just inexcusable."

Yuna laughed appreciatively, and Cairbre gave a sympathetic smile.

"If it's alright, I would very much like to speak with you, Yuna." He hesitated before continuing with a nervous laugh, "Am I still allowed to call you that? It's been a while, after all."

"But of course… Cairbre," Yuna smiled.

"Yuna!"

They turned around to see Rikku scurrying towards them, followed by the slightly slower Paine, Lulu and Wakka. Yuna sighed warmly – clearly she had underestimated their tracking abilities.

"Everyone, I…" Yuna began as they reached her side.

"I know," Lulu said understandingly. "Not now."

Yuna smiled gratefully, and everyone's attention shifted to the blonde young man beside her.

"Lord Cairbre," Wakka greeted him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I was hoping to have a word with Yuna, if that's o…"

He stopped short as Rikku began to giggle.

"You don't have to add 'if that's okay' at the end of _every_ sentence, Sir Lord," she chuckled. "I'm sure Yuna already gave you the ok."

"Oh," Cairbre smiled back at her, flushing.

"We'll just head for the airship, then," Wakka announced. "See you there later, ya?"

Yuna nodded, and was already about to leave, when she noticed someone missing.

"Wait… where's Gippal?" she asked, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu.

"Certainly not making any sort of announcement at the stadium, that's for sure," Paine snorted dismissively.

"Never mind him, Yunie, he'll turn up," Rikku assured her.

Yuna nodded warily, then turned to Cairbre and he smiled.

"Let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cairbre suggested they head for his ship, promising to shelter her from the crowds as soon as they began to pour back into the city from the stadium. Yuna accepted gladly, not entirely sure if it was a good idea to use the Garment Grid in front of him. In spite of Cairbre's overflowing kindness to her, she hadn't forgotten the brief, but all the more dangerous confrontation between him, Rikku and Paine. Nor did it seem likely that he had.

"I heard you called on one of your former guardians on Mount Gagazet," Cairbre opened the conversation as they walked along the Luca harbour.

"Yes, it was good to see Kimahri," Yuna said, automatically responding with a radiant smile, but it didn't last long. "Although he seemed troubled."

"Why is that?" Cairbre asked politely.

Yuna contemplated her answer for a split second, already regretting her little slip.

"…Being the Ronso elder is… new to him."

"Oh," Cairbre said, "so that's why he isn't with you on your journey. After all, I think most of your guardians are."

"…Half of them," Yuna clarified, her voice lowering.

Silence fell for a moment, and the two of them exchanged brief smiles.

"Do you ever… miss being a summoner?" Cairbre then asked suddenly.

"Eh? Yuna uttered in confusion. "…Being a summoner? Why?"

"Surely you still remember?" Cairbre inquired. "What it was like, I mean?

"Y-yes, but…" Yuna stuttered.

"Do you think you could still summon, if you tried?" Cairbre asked with a more casual tone, apparently amused by her bewildered reaction.

"There are no aeons to summon," Yuna pointed out, with a lighter tone as well.

"Yes… of course," Cairbre said slowly. "But I'm sure they would still follow your every command."

Yuna shook her head violently, instinctively, before realizing the reason, "I don't know. After all… we were forced to destroy them."

"…How did it feel?" Cairbre asked after a heavy moment of silence.

Yuna halted her steps.

"…Awful," she groaned. "It was something I had not prepared myself for… I…" She held a conspicuously long pause, and her voice was barely louder than a whisper when it finally came back to her, "… it just broke my heart."

The silence was that followed was stifling, and Cairbre sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you…"

"No, no," Yuna quickly shook her head, faking a laugh, "don't worry about it. …How silly of me, to start reminiscing like this."

"No, really, I was the one who brought it up."

Yuna realized they had now reached Cairbre's ship, but he no longer seemed intent to invite her on board.

"Perhaps you ought to be getting back," he said. "It won' be long before the city is crammed again."

"Ah… yes," Yuna agreed quietly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The party were still waiting for Gippal to resurface by the time Yuna got back to the airship. Still not too keen to discuss what had happened at the stadium, she retired to the cabin, and suddenly remembered again her newly-acquired sphere. She reached into her bag and eyed the crystal orb nervously. Was she in for a shock, or just a disappointment?

Drawing a sharp breath, she switched the sphere on.

Yuna both recognized and did not recognize the young man. He was, without a doubt, the very man from Baralai's sphere, but whether it was _him_, she still couldn't say. But right now, she could not dwell on this.

For whoever he was, he was wriggling on the ground, evidently in pain, breathing heavily. His eyelids fought violently against closing off into unconsciousness, and he made a last brave attempt to get up, but as the agony grew too much to bear, he fainted away.

The sphere closed. Yuna felt her grasp tighten around it, yet her hand was shaking. She felt numb, yet hysterical. She could just barely pass off her scream as a gasp as she heard someone move behind her, and spun around.

"Oh, it's just of the guy," Gippal snorted, his tone casual.

"…Gippal?" Yuna said automatically, taking a while to actually register his presence. But as she did, she rapidly took a step backwards, her eyes fixing on something he was juggling carelessly between his hands. And suddenly, she was able to put two and two together.

"Just had to make sure," Gippal mumbled, smirking broadly.

"So it was you," Yuna said accusingly. "You stole that sphere back in Kilika."

"Bingo," Gippal said, now twirling the sphere on his palm.

"Let me guess," Yuna pressed on. "Was it of that giant machina weapon?"

"…Vegnagun," Gippal said.

"What?"

"Wanna see it?" Gippal asked, his eyebrows shooting up in mock sincerity.

Yuna marched closer, sending him angry glares. Gippal switched the sphere on.

The quality of the footage preserved on the crystal orb was amazingly clear – the short, blurry flashes on Baralai's sphere could not compare. The sphere showed the colossus from every angle, inside and out, as though it had been specifically designed as a sort of a video manual for the weapon. The sphere lasted at least two minutes, finally ending with a clip taken from up close. The name 'Vegnagun' read vertically on the weapon's side, in massive, menacing letters.

Gippal put the sphere nonchalantly back as it closed, a pleased look on his face.

"So… I guess this is goodbye, then."

Yuna turned her head in momentary incomprehension, until she understood, and berated herself for not realizing it sooner.

"…I see. With that in your pocket, there's no need for you to stick with us anymore."

Gippal said nothing, letting his infuriatingly smug expression speak for itself.

"…Is that it?" Yuna demanded, her face glowing pink with anger. "You just want to get rid of us? I thought you wanted to find and destroy that weapon. We might be able to help…"

"I've been planning this for a long time," Gippal cut her off. "I know what I'm doing."

Yuna stared at Gippal, knowing he was beyond persuasion, but less than willing to just watch him walk away without letting him have it first.

"…Do you have any idea how irresponsible it was to steal that sphere?" she fumed. "I don't claim to be one to talk, but you saw what it's already come to. The monks in Kilika believe those Youth Leaguers took it, and they want it back. It frightens me to think what they're capable of!"

"Yuna…" Gippal sighed impatiently.

"Why is it…" she continued in a lower voice, "you're trying to save Spira from an invisible threat… and ignoring what's already happening?"

Yuna raised her eyes, and saw that for the first time, he looked genuinely offended.

"…Invisible, huh?" he finally snorted, turning to leave. "Don't see that pretty-boy of yours exactly wandering around, either."

Yuna gasped, now affronted herself. Gippal marched forward arrogantly, then stopped.

"Well then… I guess by now you're just dying to kick me out, but hey, how about I spare you the effort."

He threw her a quick, mocking wave.

"Ta-ta, my lady High Summoner."

Yuna watched as he strutted off to the door, then, as it opened automatically before him, wheeled around once more. He gave a light chuckle.

"Yuna… just out of curiosity… why do you suppose a giant machina appears in the same sphere with your lost love? What do you think?"

Yuna looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to make his point. Gippal scoffed at her.

"…Come on. It's obvious the two are connected. And I dare say that's also why he seems to be up to his neck in trouble."

Yuna gaped at him, incredulous, already past the point of getting offended.

"…Is that why you don't want anything to do with me? Do you fear… we're not on the same side?"

With a perhaps pitying smile, Gippal walked through the door.


End file.
